The best mistake
by angellus08
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS.Set after season 2. Damon/Caroline/Stefan in the beginning, later on only Daroline. Also included Katherine and Bonnie and my own characters... When Damon has finally found love will he be able to hold on to it in the middle of being hunted by Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**The best mistake **

**Chapter 1 **

_A/N- This story is a couple of months after Stefan leaves with Klaus. It's my first TVD fic with my favorite pairing... please tell me what you guys think and review if you think I should continue. This chapter is just like a prologue... the next chapter will be longer. REVIEW... tc _

Damon was trying hard... really hard not to listen to _Barbie_ and Elena talk in the kitchen. It was proving to be a hard task; Caroline was talking so loudly he was sure he would have been able to hear her even without his vampire hearing. He sighed and took another swig from his glass and decided that if he couldn't tune them out might as well listen in properly

"_And then he just you know put his hand on my head or something... and we were just lying there." He heard Caroline say with a trace of shyness in her voice. _

"_You just laid there?" Elena's skeptical voice said. "He was naked right"_

"_Yes I know he was naked Elena but nothing happened. I swear... I didn't sleep with him, and I don't want to either. I'm just his friend that's all" Caroline replied firmly. _

_God... Barbie and her dog drama_ he thought. _First Matt then the mutt... where does she find them? _

It wasn't a stretch to say that Damon found these _human_ etiquettes of the dating world an absolute bore. In his time you fell in love without drama and got married because you wanted to fuck your wife. True, that was a long time back... he still couldn't comprehend why people like Caroline made these things such a big deal. He lived in a world where once he confesses his loves to the girl she blushes shyly and kisses him back. That is not how it had gone the last time he tried that, she had slapped him and he's pretty sure called him some really bad yet justified names. But then again he was feeling up his brother's girlfriends and even in the blood and lust world of Vampires that was a big no-no. _But Barbie's a damn vampire... yet she acts like a little girl... but wait Elena is a girl... a normal human girl, sure with two centuries old vampire boyfriends-ish, demonic brother, Lucifer's mistress Katherine as her doppelganger... yet still Elena was a girl_. And Damon had never before met a more girl girl than Caroline. Even thinking about it Damon knew damn well he was going to regret the decision he was inching towards.

Yes... he knew he regretted his decision as soon as he made it, should he go back? Hell no... He's Damon Salvatore he always gets what he wants.

He got up from his customary seat on the couch and stood waiting at the door as Caroline gave Elena a hug and started to walk towards the door. When she saw him she stopped for a bit no doubt thinking about what he was going to say to her. She glanced back at Elena in an almost 'help me' glare and reached the door and was about to pull the door open when Damon blocked her exit.

"What... what snippy comment do you have for me now Damon" she snapped

"You know blo.. Caroline" he stopped halfway when he noticed Elena listening in on them closely and changed directions completely "Are you leaving?" he asked Caroline

"Yes" she answered with a puzzled expression on her face

"Alright well I'll drive you home"

"I can go on my own Damon, I'm not a child" she snapped back again

"That's not what I meant Barbie" he said back unable to control himself _damn the plan it's not worth having to talk to her. _"There are still werewolves out there and its close to full moon and I almost just died because of a bite and I'll be damned if another person I care about is gonna get hurt by them."

She was looking at him with doubt through those big blue eyes of hers even though Damon couldn't really read minds he knew exactly what she was thinking _did he just say he cares about me._ If ever asked Damon would never put it like that, he would always say he was protecting Barbie coz Elena loved her and his stupid brother really cared about the blonde vampire too. Never ever would Damon admit that despite her bad habit of talking all the time he did actually care about her

"Oh..." she said after a while "Okay... if that's what you meant... then I guess you know... Uhm"

"Yes yes stop talking now... before I change my mind. And you never know Klaus could have people watching us, it's not safe for you to be alone." He said regaining his sweet composure and putting a hand on her shoulder slowly guiding her out the door. She looked at Elena and gave her a soft smile; Damon gave a curt nod to Elena and could already tell that she was smiling at him in a different way. Even though he had lost control for a second his plan seemed to be working.

Yes being his cool, don't-give-a-crap, hot stud attitude hadn't worked on Elena... he knew why now, however messed up her life was she was still a young human girl and they like romantic mushy, quote a line from a book, candle light dinner kind of men. Pretty much the definition of Stefan's entire character, drastic times call for drastic measures. It had been months since Stefan had left and still Elena refused to move on... not just with Damon but with her life as well. She only spoke to Bonnie or Barbie... _I need to stop calling her that_ he chastised himself. Damon tried and failed to comfort her; she wouldn't listen to what he had to say and didn't give a crap about what he thought. Damon wasn't going to give up that easy... no Damon Salvatore always gets what he wants... this time he was going to have to take help from vampire Barbie in the art of human dating and general wooing. It would be painful he knew it... there would many times when he would have the urge to rip her head off that also he knew for sure... there would also be a lot a lot of talking...so much talking... oh no... and he would have to listen

_Oh crap what have I done...?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- You guys asked for it. Here it is! I have never written so fast before, haha... I think Caroline is just so damn good the words just flow. Please let me know what you think and there shall be more. REVEIW Tc _

**Chapter 2 **

Caroline stared aimlessly out the window as she sat in Damon's swanky SUV thinking about all the things that had changed. It had been 6 months... 6 whole months since she had seen Stefan's face and it was killing her, but she couldn't show it. She was just his friend after all; he had left behind a heartbroken girlfriend and a drunken brother... though Damon always was a drunk Stefan or no Stefan. Caroline had been a little trooper for the past 6 months helping Elena as much as possible, attempting to help Damon before he threw one of his giant ass books straight at her face yelling 'Leave me alone'. She couldn't afford to break down herself, Bonnie was consumed with trying to take care of a new and hindering on evil Jeremy and Alaric was never sober enough to help anyone, she was all that was left and she dedicated most of her time to Elena. Elena was a mess that was for sure, she still couldn't accept that they had lost Stefan; she still tried to find ways to look for him. Secretly Caroline agreed with her, but this search for Stefan wasn't doing Elena any good so she steered her away from that topic as much as possible but to no avail. Never in the past six months had Elena ever asked how Caroline was, never had the words 'How are you Caroline?' come out of her mouth; until today. Finally today Elena seemed to come out of the world of Stefan, it wouldn't be long before even Caroline would have gotten tired of helping Elena as Elena simply didn't want to be helped. But how could she blame her...

"So what's new in your life Blondie?" Damon asked startling her out of her own thoughts and forcing her to have all new much more confusing thoughts

_Why is he being so nice to me? _"Ah... nothing much Damon" she replied giving him a quizzical expression

"What... why are you looking at like that?"

"Uhm... I don't know let me think, maybe because you're being nice to me" she said mockingly

"I can be nice to you" Damon deadpanned

"No you can't" came the firm reply leaving nothing for interpretation

"Uh... yes I can"

"No you can't Damon" she repeated emphasizing on the _you._

"I can do whatever the hell I want Barbie" he said angrily now

"That I know. But you have never willingly or unwillingly been nice to me... in fact you called me shallow and stupid... oh and you tried to kill me more than once." She added dramatically making use of her hands to bring her point home

"You can't count that against me, I've tried to kill everyone I know at one point or another." He stated

"Whatever Damon... just get me home" she said after a long pause

Damon looked at her in a funny way and she could tell he was thinking about what or how to say next. This didn't make her feel any better, nothing he had to say to her would be any good. So she just stared out the window waiting for him to say whatever the hell he wanted to.

"Okay... so I haven't always been nice to you, I'm trying to change that and be nice... you know... for a change" he raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes realizing just how ridiculous that sounded.

"Why?" she asked knowing full well there was only one possible reason for Damon Salvatore to be nice to her... but hey a girl can hope.

"Because I need a favor" He said making a little guilty face

_Of course he need a favor why else... stupid girl_ she said to herself. "What kind of favor Damon" she said simply and even Damon could see the lifelessness in her response

"Ah..." he began not sure what to say, she had seemed quite happy when she left the boarding house why was she so grumpy now "I... well, you know a lot more about the whole girl things than I do. I'm not good at dating or you know whatever... I'm very old you see... I was just wondering if Uhm" he was trying to add some humor and searched her eyes for any sign of emotions; seeing none he just stopped in his tracks and didn't say a word. _What the hell was I thinking?_

"You want me to help you wine and dine Elena" she said which sounded more like a statement than a question

"Uh... yeah but not exactly like that Caroline, I mean just you know what are the right things to say and whatever... just in that sense." He says softly so perplexed at the coldness on her face that he forgets to call her Barbie/Blondie.

"Okay Damon, I'll see you tomorrow"

Before he can thank her she is already out the door and heading towards her front door leaving him thinking _what the hell happened?_

Caroline wanted to cry, she knew she would so she ran into her room and banged the door shut. She wanted to throw things but she knew she couldn't. She lay down on her bed with a big thud and silently cried. She knew full well she had always been the second choice after Elena. Elena was the trophy she was the consolation prize. Whether it was her friends, her mentors, her teacher and boys- especially boys... it was always Elena first. Caroline did everything she thought would make someone just anyone chose her over Elena, it never worked. Stefan told her flat out without a second's hesitation that 'we are never gonna happen', Damon fed off her, screwed her brains out but looked at Elena with all the love she craved for. Matt told her bluntly that he wasn't over Elena and probably never would be, Tyler was just her friend. But she was sure if Elena went to him he would pick her any day. Somehow over the many years Caroline had come to terms with this harsh reality. Damon was just the jerk who used her, and now someone she had to get along with. Stefan had become her friend, her mentor, her guru. She accepted he would never think of her that way, which sometimes still hurt her. Matt was over. She had started to expect being second choice when it came to men, but now when Damon was being nice to her _only_ only because she would help him get Elena, it made her feel worthless. Someone couldn't be nice to her without having it be all about _Elena_. _What's wrong with me?_ She couldn't remember the number of times she thought about this. She could never find an actual answer so that was when she reached a conclusion then and there at that second, she knew she just wasn't good enough, and she never would be. She might as well just get used to it. It doesn't matter how hard she tries, she always just be a simple annoying blonde chic/vampire. No one will ever want her, they'll just have to settle for her and now she'll have to settle for that too.

Sighing deeply she got off her bed and changed into her favorite shorts and sweatshirt and started thinking about how Damon could impress Elena. She knew her friend inside out; she knew she could help him make Elena happy. She suppressed the burning sensation in her throat, controlled her tears and started to plan what she had begun to call "The soul mates project". She was sure Damon and Elena were soul mates; she had never seen any man go through so many trials and tribulations for a woman. Despite the pain she was happy that maybe just maybe something good could come from Stefan's disappearance.

"Ok... first things first Damon. You can't be so arrogant."

"I don't understand" he stated simply. He really didn't understand

"Yes. Tone down on the 'I'm Damon Salvatore bitch' attitude. It's not endearing" she said strictly waving her fork in his face

"Okay 1st of all I never have and never will say bitch like slang... unless it's to Katherine, then it's just an understatement. I'm not shy of using actual swear words. Second of all what do you mean don't be arrogant?" he asked perplexed

"Just don't." she stated as if it's a button you just have to press "Oh and no touching until at least the 3rd date." She added

"I don't understand" he repeated sounding scared now. He didn't think he would regret the decision so soon.

"You have to be a gentleman Damon. You can't take her out for dinner than feel her up in the car" she said with the air of explaining two plus two equal four to an over enthusiastic toddler.

"Ok how about in the house" he said shifting around uncomfortably in his seat

"What house? No one is going to anyone's house. You will drop her home and then go back to your house and call her the next morning. There will be no going home... any home" she added when he opened his mouth

"So you mean to say, I take her out to dinner be a good little boy and I get nothing in return." He asked

"You want sex Damon, go find a hooker... with your compelling powers you won't even have to pay her" Caroline snapped at him.

"God Barbie I was just having a little fun. Why do you have take everything so seriously." He said putting his hands up in surrender. They were eating at the grill, well she was eating he was drinking. It had been a week since he had asked her to help him. He didn't see nor speak to her for at least 4 days after that night. He was worried, even Elena was worried; they were both so used to her barging through the doors every evening. At first out of instinct Damon thought something bad had happened and he called her at least 20 times and searched all the places she went. When she finally called him back both him and Elena yelled at her for an hour. She told him to meet her at the grill because she wanted to discuss _strategy_. He wasn't so sure if this was strategy or just her way of scaring the crap out of him. No being cocky, no touching. What the hell? It had been a week and there was something different about her, he just couldn't place it.

"Not the time place or moment to be your humorous self Damon" she mocked "So where was I? Right so remember Damon, she thinks you me and her are going out for dinner. You don't know how hard I had to work to convince her to leave the house so don't forget and don't be drunk on that day. You tell her that I had to go help Tyler unexpectedly and you drive her to the restaurant and then I'll call in a while and say that I can't make it okay. You be a wonderful date drive her home and then go back to the boarding house. We'll talk about when to call her after the date, I don't think you can retain so much information at once." She added as an afterthought

"Yes Mam" he smirked. _When did she get so bossy?_ He thought. "You know Caroline you look really sexy when you're all bossy" he added cocking an eye and immediately his face fell seeing that she didn't blush. She always blushed, every time he said something like this, or made sure she saw him looking at her from top to down she always always smiled shyly and turned her face away. Not today though, she simply raised an eyebrow towards him and gave him a disgusted look and went on and on about what he should and shouldn't say at the _date._ After about an hour of reprimanding him at every topic he was ready to discuss on his date she got up from her chair and left without giving him a kiss on his cheek or that lively ear to ear smile that had become her trademark.

Even though he was supposed to be thinking about his date which was to take place in a couple of hours he couldn't help think what had changed in her. She wasn't the same Caroline anymore, what could have happened in a week. She had lost spark in her eye, she was always smiling and annoyingly bubbly. He always said he hated it but for the past six months nothing other than hear her over-enthusiastic bubbly talks had made him smile and now she was just so cold, what happened? He missed his vivacious Barbie. He shook his vigorously and even slapped himself on the head for thinking that. _What the hell is wrong with you Damon?_

Caroline was sitting in front of her dresser in the boarding house. She stayed here and at her Mom's house, sometimes when she didn't want to be around Elena Damon or even her mother she stayed at Tyler's house. Today she knew Damon would come back from the date and she wanted to find out what happened, and decide when he should call Elena, so she stayed at the boarding house. Stefan had given her her own room here, and she remembered how excited she was to decorate it and how he had frowned so deeply when he saw the credit card bill that she was afraid his brows would never separate. She had still felt the same way when Stefan was here, and she knew of all people he would never choose her over Elena; but Stefan was different he made her feel important even as a friend no one else had managed to do that before. No one could tell that his disappearance had been hard on her; she had been so busy taking care of everyone else. She hadn't just lost her best friend she had lost her sound of reason. She wanted to find him so bad, Damon and Elena had tried she had helped but there was just no way to do so. She had decided she would find Stefan, simply for lack of better things to do. She had made so many plans almost immediately after Stefan left, but she had to wait until Elena was better. Once she was once her and Damon...

_Why does it hurt to think of them together?_ She thought. She shook her head and continued combing her golden locks. She had decided what she would do, she knew they would try to stop her especially Elena. Elena had grown quite attached to Caroline in the past six months, yet Caroline was determined to...

She jumped slightly when she heard a noise downstairs; it was coming from the kitchen. It sounded as if someone was rumbling through things. _A burglar_ she though. _Who would be stupid enough to rob this place? _She started to walk down the stairs slowly careful to not make a noise. Damon couldn't have come home, she never heard the car.

She reached the opening of the kitchen ready to fight trying to remember all the things Damon had taught her and saw a man hunting through the fridge for something. She wondered why she was scared, she was unbreakable literally yet she was afraid. Slowly she started to creep up behind the man with a baseball bat in her hand and was about to swing at him when he turned around and she gasped loudly and dropped the bat

"Stefan" she screamed


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- So here goes the 3__rd__ chapter guys. Thank you so much for the reviews and all those who have added as favorite's or put an alert. Many of you had some questions which I'm gonna answer here coz individually it would take too long and some of you haven't enabled PM messaging so here goes... _

_Now that Stefan is back will Elena run to him and forget Damon?_

_Well Elena is too heartbroken and confused to think straight but she isn't in my story much, just a little here and there it is a story about Stefan/Caroline/Damon primarily._

_Why is Stefan here?_

_Well I made some changes in the summary for those who haven't seen it, I'm pretty sure I will make this a love triangle... don't worry you'll get great steroline as well as daroline. I'm doing this coz I love the thought of writing jealous Stefan and Damon and all over Caroline! Ha!_

_Like I said in the summary you guys make the decision about who will have the happily ever after... I will start a poll on my profile and you guys can go there and vote for the pairing you want! Whoever has the highest votes will get the girl. And don't worry whoever doesn't get her this time, will have her all to himself in my next fic! Ha! _

**Chapter 3 **

"Stefan" she whispered cautiously as she moved forward as slow as she could. She was scared, and she was justified in being scared. This wasn't the Stefan she knew, his eyes weren't deep and comforting as they used to be... they were red with rage and aggression. His face was contorted; he was snarling at her a deep growl rumbling from his chest... he had more color in his face than she had ever seen, and he was more handsome than she had ever seen before. This was all an effect of the human blood which also means he was stronger than ever before. She was terrified despite the voice in her head saying it's only Stefan, she wished Damon would hurry home, but she had to help Stefan. She couldn't let him leave. She moved ahead timidly repeating his name trying to hold his hand

"Stefan... Stefan" then suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Her face was barely inches away from his and she smelled blood... human blood. It smelled so sweet. He was growling louder now, and his hands were literally denting her arms where he held her and she panicked tried to pull away, but it was impossible he was so much stronger so she screamed trying to calm him down

"Stefan... Stefan it's me Caroline" she said breathlessly and he finally seemed to loosen up, the rumbling in his chest lowered and his face started to return to normal. He still didn't look like the old Stefan. There were lines on his face, which was impossible coz he was stuck in time; they were probably from frowning so much. He looked deadly even without the vampire face on. He put her down and it was then she realized he had lifted her completely from her feet.

"Blood" he grumbled and she jumped at his voice. He didn't even sound like her Stefan... his voice was deep and terrifying. She simply nodded and took out a bag from the freezer and poured it in a glass for him. She watched as he consumed 4 full bags and then she grabbed his hands and leaded him into the living room and forced him to sit down afraid he would run away.

"How did you come here Stefan?" she asked wanting to run a hand through his hair. She wanted to hug him but she wasn't sure if that was okay yet.

"You should be afraid of me Caroline" he hissed turning his vampire face back

She smiled just knowing that he remembered her name and even though his face scared her she said "You would never hurt me Stefan. Plus I'm not human" she said pointing at herself

"Doesn't mean I can't kill you" he said still not meeting her eyes

"Would you?" she croaked, she had meant it to sound like a rhetorical question but it ended up sounding like an actually question.

He laughed at her voice... or no was it her question, she couldn't tell but at least he laughed. "Not willingly" he replied simply

"How did you get here Stefan? I mean I'm glad you're here but..."

"I ran away. From Klaus... I just couldn't take the things he was making me do"

"Did you... did you kill people Stefan?" she asked in a scared voice

"You mean in mystic falls or when I was away Caroline?"

She didn't know how to respond, she just breathed deeply even though there was no need to. She was afraid of his answer. Damon had told her that Stefan was now the ripper and not the guy who had taught her to hunt bunnies. Yet she refused to believe it, she hadn't seen him in his dark side. But now after seeing his face... his dead eyes she was afraid of the things he had done. She still kept silent thinking about what to do when he said

"I killed two people on my way to the house Caroline. As for outside I can't even count"

She suppressed the gasp that was going to escape her mouth by slapping her hands on her mouth, but Stefan knew she was horrified and got up and moved away from her. She grabbed his hand pushed him back on the couch and backed up immediately afraid he would do something, he didn't... but he looked at her angrily, his eyes burning

"Don't touch me again Caroline, I could hurt you." He said trying to control his face from changing.

"I'm sorry Stefan. What can I do? Do you want me to get you anything... more blood I'll call Damon"

"Call Damon" he said burying his face in his hands not wanting her to see his face "And Caroline don't let any humans near me" he added as she was picking up her phone and calling Damon

"_You made this date happen Blondie, now why are you ruining it" Damon's voice came through the phone _

"_How's it going Damon" Caroline said trying to sound normal _

"_Terrible... it's..."_

"_Damon!"_

"_She can't hear me Barbie, calm down. You tried you really did, but it's just not going to work" he said sadly and she couldn't help but feel just a little good about this. _

"_I'm sorry Damon, but could you come home... it's an emergency" she said biting her lip... she didn't think Stefan would want Elena to know yet _

"_Why didn't you say anything before Caroline, I'll be right there" _

Damon was home so fast that Caroline was still cleaning the kitchen when he burst through the doors. She didn't want him to know Stefan had been so deranged

"Caroline" he screamed and walked into the kitchen "What happened?" he asked seeing the mess on the floor

"Uhm... I think its better you see rather than hear..." she said timidly and started walking towards the living where she knew Stefan was waiting. Damon grabbed her hand and she just shook her head and started pulling him with her. When they reached the living room, Stefan was still sitting on the sofa and looked up Damon... he still didn't look like the old Stefan, there was no emotion in his eyes as he looked at his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked looking at Stefan angrily

"Damon!" Caroline reprimanded

"I came here a while ago, I ran away from Klaus" Stefan said with a cool and calm tone

"And you just let him sit here Caroline, in the open... did you at least vervain him?" Damon said in a raised voice as he turned to look at Caroline

"Why would I do that Damon... he was just looking for blood"

"He could have killed you" Damon yelled and Stefan nodded his head in agreement

"Stefan would never hurt me... ok, I was just trying to help him" she screamed back

"He's not the saint Stefan you love anymore Caroline ... he's the ripper and he won't think twice before killing you." Damon said looking at Stefan with almost disgust in his eyes.

"I told her the same thing" Stefan said still in the same detached voice

"How long have you been here?" Damon asked ignoring Stefan's statement

"About an hour give or take" Stefan said shrugging his shoulders

"Are you crazy, Caroline?" he turned to yell at her again and she was so frustrated that she threw her hand in the air "What were you telling him about the new winter collection or something... you should have run when you saw him"

"Why would I run from Stefan... he would never hurt me? Stefan even told me he wouldn't hurt me. So you Damon can shut up" she said as she tried to move past Damon to get to Stefan

"He's not Stefan" Damon yelled as his eyes literally looked like they were going to fall off and tried to grab onto Caroline and she tried to push him off while yelling herself

"Yes he is... Damon and if you're only going to yell then you can leave."

"This is my house"

"It's also Stefan's house and we don't need you I can take care of him" all the anger she had against Damon was coming out now and she knew this wasn't the right time, but she couldn't stop herself. How could Damon think Stefan would hurt her? She moved closer to Stefan and was going to take his hand when he moved back himself and hissed

"Don't Caroline, I was going to hurt you before I won't be able to stop this time" he snarled unable to control his face from changing

"What do you mean before Stefan? What happened? Did you hurt her" Damon asked Stefan directly coz he knew Caroline would lie

"Almost" Stefan hissed

"Oh buzz off Damon... he wouldn't have done anything and I'm not as breakable as precious Elena. And why do you even care Damon, I helped you in what you want... just be happy...and"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Blondie, now move away from him before I pull you away... you can't fight me and you know it?"

When Caroline was about to open her mouth no doubt to scream at Damon again, Stefan grabbed her shoulders and looked straight at her. He had somehow managed to control his face from changing and took one hand off her shoulders to stop Damon who was about to crash into them and wrench Caroline away.

"Caroline, I don't want to hurt you at all. But Damon is right I can very easily... I almost did before but I could never forgive myself if I hurt you and from the looks of it Damon will probably kill me"

Caroline sighed and mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'no he won't' thinking that Damon hadn't heard it

"Nevertheless, you need to stay away, only Damon should be allowed near me" Stefan said releasing his grip on her

She looked hurt and it pained Stefan to see her like this but still she obliged and took a few steps back but not before saying "Why's that? Because I'm not strong enough to fight you" she said tears streaming down her face

"No" Stefan said calmly "Because I don't want you to see me like that again"

Damon sighed and pulled Caroline even further away from Stefan partly because she was still within striking distance from him, and partly because for some godforsaken reason this touchy feely hindering on romantic moment between them was giving him heartburn. And again he asked himself for the second time that night _what the hell is wrong with you Damon? _

"Fine... but I'm not leaving" she snapped and sat down on the over-sized couch. She finally saw a ray of light, for the past one week she had been miserable and she couldn't really understand why all of a sudden, she had always been treated the same way why was she sad now. But now Stefan was back, the only person who put Elena first of course but didn't make Caroline feel like she didn't matter. She would be damned if Damon tried to push her out of it.

Damon looked like he was going to say something to her but just made a frustrated sound and instead turned to Stefan

"I'm putting you in the cage" he threatened "Don't fight me"

"I'm not" Stefan said simply

"And we need to talk about things..." Damon said glancing momentarily at Caroline

Stefan just nodded his head and headed downstairs but not before giving Caroline a soft reassuring smile which caused Damon to roll his eyes

"Come on move it..." Damon urged

When Damon had Stefan secured in the tiny iron enforced cell he sat down opposite him and started his nonstop stream of questions

"How did you get out?"

"Klaus sent me on a mission and I just ran away."

"He didn't have anyone watching you?"

"Yes... a witch and three vampires. I killed them before I left he probably didn't know I had left for days. He didn't comprehend how strong the human blood makes me"

"I always knew he was too cocky"

"He'll come to look for me" Stefan said softly

"Then why did you come here, this is the first place they will look for you" Damon snarled

"No... They have already looked here. Klaus sent some of his people. I was here for a week watching everything... everyone. I only came here when I knew his men had left. I lost control, hadn't eaten since I ran away from him. I killed two people near maple street." Stefan said and it shocked Damon to see that there was no guilt or remorse on his face, yet he wasn't a complete lost cause. He had made sure he didn't put any people here in jeopardy... well apart from the two dead people.

"Klaus could still come back to look here." Damon deadpanned

"I know. But this is the only place where I have any chance of recovering; I have nowhere else to go"

"I know brother... I'll take care of you and everyone else."

Stefan nodded and the two brothers just sat there staring into darkness, Stefan with not a single thought other than blood in his head and Damon filled with all the ways he could keep Stefan safe and still protect the people from Klaus. The only noise was of the soft sobbing of Caroline from upstairs. Sighing deeply as her crying got him to stop thinking about ripping someone's head off Stefan looked at his brother and said

"So... you and Caroline when did that happen?"

Damon looked at him quizzically and said "What the hell are you talking about Stefan"

"Uhm... were you not in the same room as me? You went crazy when you realized she was alone with me for so long."

"Yeah well that's only because if you killed her Elena and even you would find some way to blame it on me" Damon waved his hand to brush off Stefan's ridiculous comment. Him and Barbie... what the hell?

"Whatever you say Damon"

"Why haven't you asked me about Elena?" Damon said suddenly. Stefan winced at the sound of her name

"There's nothing to talk about. Elena is better off without me... our relationship wasn't working even before the Klaus thing happened, part of it's your fault"

"Sorry for that brother"

"I'm over it Damon, I'll always love her... god knows I'll always love her... but the minute I saw she looked like Katherine I should have known it would never work. I was trying so hard to pretend I couldn't see the push pull she was feeling between us"

Damon was silent, he had no clue what to say... this had always been a touchy topic for them... this was not the time. He needed to do so many things, starting with making sure Stefan stays here, making sure Klaus can't find them. Think of a way to tell this to Elena and whack some sense into Caroline to stay away from Stefan.

"Your date was Elena was real bad huh?" Stefan said startling Damon out of his reverie

"Stefan... you"

"It's okay Damon, I thought the second I left you guys would be together"

"I'm a bastard sure but I'm not so heartless...figuratively... as you can see I waited 6 months. As if she had done anything but yell and scream about you for the past six months." Damon huffed

"What did you do all this time? I know you tried to find me, Klaus told me you went to Mexico. We had already left by then." Stefan asked

"I saw the murder reports, but I was too late, Story of my life. All I did while you were gone is drink, sulk, drink some more and yell at Caroline as she tried to make me eat, she even gave me a freaking shave if I hadn't obliged she would have bathed me. She stole all the bottles from the house; she doesn't know I have a practical bar shop in the basement"

"Looks like she took care of you?" Stefan asked cocking a brow

"Not just me... she became mother hen, she was taking care of Elena. Elena would wake up screaming in the middle of the night asking for Caroline. She tried to help me really did, but you know me I didn't make it easy for her."

"Maybe you should tell her that, she doesn't look too happy with you right now" Stefan said wisely

"She would think I was dead if I wasn't pissing her off. Plus I have no idea why she's pissed" Damon stated "I'm going to go get you blood Stefan" he added as he got up to leave.

"Stefan, I'll keep Elena away. But Caroline wont' listen, she's missed you like crazy. If I see you're going to hurt her I won't hesitate from killing you" he said his back to Stefan, he couldn't say this looking into his brother's eyes... no matter how cold they were now.

"I understand" Stefan said with a hint of a smile about to curl his lips which thankfully Damon didn't see.

"How is he?" Caroline asked fearfully

"He's fine Barbie" Damon said as he came upstairs and then looking at Caroline's face added "As fine as he can be right now"

"Ok I'm going to go see him" she said as she got up to move but didn't get very far coz Damon blocked her way and held onto her shoulder

"No Caroline, not now. You can see him tomorrow morning I promise"

"He won't hurt me, I'm not Elena. My blood doesn't smell so good"

"This isn't about blood and I'm burning those books of yours. If he gets angry or anything he could snap and you won't be able to stop him." he said calmly brushing the few locks of hair from her face.

"He could have before too but he didn't" she said as he finally let go of her

"Yeah thankfully, but that doesn't change the fact that he can Barbie" he said watching her nod, satisfied that she wasn't going to try anything

"Oh and Blondie, never say anything like that again" he added

"Like what?" she asked confused

"That I don't care what happens to you. Let me remind you of the night I got bitten by your little boyfriend" he snarled

"What about that night" she asked totally confused now

"Tyler was going to bite you, I came in between" he said simply and started to walk away

"Y-you... you mean you were trying to save me" she asked disbelievingly

"What else Barbie... I have a flair for the dramatic but I'm not that crazy" he said his back to her as he walked into the kitchen to get blood for Stefan.

Caroline stood stunned for a second not sure what to make of this, when she didn't know what to say or how to even begin she simply yelled

"Tyler's not my boyfriend"

Damon didn't exactly say anything but she could have sworn she heard him say 'good'. 


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Okay guys... here goes chapter 4...it's smaller than the last one's but the next one will be longer. Somehow I liked the idea of ending this chapter on that line. __**Wink**__... this chapter is all about steroline don't worry next one will be all daroline...oh and there will also be a jump in time of about 6 months... and thanks to everyone for the reviews and for voting... you can all see who's winning... I feel bad for the other guy... everyone deserves a Caroline! Ha! REVIEW tc _

**Chapter 4 **

"Stefan, is it okay if I sit with you?" Caroline asked as she poked her head into the dungeon.

"He's in a freaking cage Caroline he doesn't have a choice" Damon's voice came from behind her _probably in the living room_ Stefan thought

"Shut up Damon" she yelled back at him and even though Stefan couldn't see his brother he was sure Damon had just smirked

"It's okay Caroline" he told her "I would like some company"

She smiled and turned to undoubtedly give Damon a menacing look and sat down in front of him, and he was glad to see she wasn't afraid to look him in the eye. Stefan could help but think how much she had changed since he first met her, then she was superficial and even though he would never say out loud; especially not the way Damon did, she was quite shallow. But then everything had changed, she became a vampire all because of Katherine and Klaus... and the Caroline they knew had changed, she was more confident and sensitive but she was still the same old bubbly blonde girl that they all loved.

Stefan knew he would have missed her when he was with Klaus if he ever had any other thought that blood in his head. He had thought a lot about her this past week that he was stuck in this cage. Anything... anything to stop him from thinking about blood. He had tried everything, Elena; that just made him sad . His brother just made him smile... he had tried to think of his mother; picture her face but he couldn't remember her and that just made him angrier. So as a _last straw_ he had thought of Caroline as he heard her and Damon fighting upstairs. He was surprised how it helped him. He thought about the fun times they had when he was teaching her to hunt, how scared she had been of being a vampire. He had been her role model, and he was not setting a good example right now. He needed to show her that you can come out of a crazed blood rampage... yes Stefan was always good at doing things for others. So he decided that he would get better and stop being the monster to be a good sire to Caroline. Every time he felt like killing or craved for blood he would picture her scared face when she saw him like that, he had taught her restraint to blood and now he could kill her. No he wouldn't let that happen, and it was already working wonders. He hadn't been as hostile as he had earlier, hence Damon allowed Caroline to come meet him. He never told Damon his chosen way of controlling his bloodlust, he wasn't so sure Damon would be too happy about it.

"So how are you feeling Stefan?" she asked timidly when he didn't say anything for a long time, she was not a fan of silences. They made her uncomfortable

"I'm fine Caroline" Stefan laughed at her expression "I'm much much better, so you can stop pestering Damon now"

"Yes please listen to Saint Stefan Barbie" Damon cocky voice travelled from upstairs making Stefan smile and Caroline growl

"Stop listening to us Damon" she yelled back at him and they could both practically _feel_ him smirk. Stefan couldn't help but think how cute it was that after all Damon had done she still expected him not to listen in on them. He although knew better

"How are you Caroline?" he asked before she could say anything.

Her mouth remained open in a comical 'O' shape as he stopped her when she was going to say something. She was stunned and just stood there and looked at his bewildered face, he was wondering what he had said and was about to ask her when she got up and ran straight to him and pushed her hands through the bars and tried to hug him. He returned her gesture but kept his face away from her neck though she didn't seem to care, she grabbed onto his shoulders awkwardly and he could feel his shirt get wet from her tears, he put his hands on her hair and finally she pulled away and smiled and went back to sit in front of him.

"Ah thanks Care... but what was that for. If Damon finds out he'll flip" Stefan as softly as possible hoping Damon wouldn't here

"Finds out about what?" his voice came from upstairs not a second after Stefan spoke

"I'm not scared of Damon" she snapped confidently "And plus, no one... no one Stefan has asked me that in the past six months. So I just couldn't help myself" she smiled and saw that she wasn't the same anymore, something had changed in the 6 months.

"I'm glad I was the first Caroline, now tell me how are you?" both of them choosing to ignore Damon swearing from upstairs.

"I've been better" she said truthfully "I was feeling a bit lost, but taking care of Elena somehow helped keep me occupied and then I don't know a couple of weeks back everything just crashed I don't know why."

"What do you mean?" he asked softly

"I don't know Stefan, I would just cry all the time. I spent four days doing nothing but crying in my bed, and I don't even know why" she knew why but she wouldn't say it, Damon was listening

"But now you're back so things can go back to normal, I can just go back to being the annoying vampire Barbie. And everything can go back to being all about Elena... oh!" she exclaimed as she slapped a hand on her mouth to stop her from talking

Stefan was stunned and simply looked at Caroline's aghast face, and he heard Damon say 'Oh crap'. She couldn't believe she had said that and it hurt him to see that ashamed look on her face.

"Caroline... Caroline... don't leave, no wait care" he said trying to tug at her hand as she got up to leave "It's okay care talk to me"

"I'm sorry Stefan I didn't mean that, please don't be angry with me" she had started to cry now, he hated it when she cried.

"I'm... I'm not angry" he said laughing forcing her to sit back down

"Just talk to me Caroline. What did you mean?"

"Nothing"

"Caroline"

"Seriously Stefan, it was a slip of the tongue"

"Caroline" he said again separating each syllable, this was his own personal way of reprimanding her

"Forget it Stefan, there's a reason why I never tell anyone" she said slowly trying to control the tears streaming down face

"Why" he asked tilting his head and looking deep into her eyes, she could never lie to him not when he was looking at her like that

"Because it will just prove what everyone thinks about me" she said softly hoping against hope that Damon wasn't listening... no she couldn't let him have the satisfaction of this.

"Which is what?" it was obvious Stefan was going to let this go.

"That... that I'm a selfish, shallow, dumb, jealous and basically unimportant person"

"That's not true Caroline."

"Yes it is. Elena was my friend since we were young, bonnie was my friend coz she's Elena's friend. And you and Damon love Elena, and Jeremy is her brother so all of you have to be nice to me. Matt was just rebounding from Elena, you helped me coz you felt guilty and because Elena cares about me..."

"Caroline ..."

"And Damon didn't kill me coz Elena would be angry... and god forbid that happens, even if he saved me it was only because he could play the sympathy card to Elena. I don't have anyone who cares about me, it's by default. It's all because of Elena, but that's okay now I get it. I get I have to settle for this, I'm not good enough for anything else. He can't even be nice to me without it being about her" she was sobbing now and Stefan couldn't heard the last of her words, but he understood it all

It broke his heart to watch her cry and say all this; he had to control the tears burning in his throat. He couldn't believe he had made her feel this way? Was he this consumed in Elena? No it couldn't be...

"I'm sorry Caroline"

"No you don't have to say that Stefan, it's not your fault. I'm not your priority and I shouldn't be... it's not your drawback it's mine, no one can over love me first and put me first... I was hard to love when I was human now it's even..."

"Stop it care..." he was frantic now... he couldn't believe she had been feeling like this for two years and no one never saw it, it was killing her inside and that was killing him. He grabbed hold of the lock on his cell and wrenched it open causing her to jump slightly and he could hear Damon walking downstairs. Stefan grabbed Caroline and took her inside his cell and put his hand around her waist, putting her head on his chest, he just let her sit there and cry. He wanted to do so many things to make her fine, but now was not the time, now she just needed to cry it out.

"None of those things are true care; I'll only speak for myself. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry I was so lost in Elena. It won't happen again and it's not out of obligation. It's because you're my best friend Caroline, the best friend I've had in years. And you know what care" he said lifting her head up so she would look straight at him "You make me smile when I want to cry even Elena can't do that."

"Liar" she laughed and slapped his chest

"I never lie Caroline" he said nuzzling her closer, this was the most alive he had felt in the past 6 months... even the feel of blood hadn't done that to him. He had needed something that was greater than his desire for blood... his need to comfort her was overpowering that.

"Do you mean it Stefan" she looked up at him again and this time he knew she was serious

"Ask anyone you want care... I never smile more than when I'm with you"

"Then why didn't you ever love me"

"I don't know Caroline ... I don't know" he said honestly and she just put her head back down pressed deeper into him. He honestly didn't know... and now he was beginning to wonder.

His thoughts were interrupted by Damon standing at the entrance looking at the both of them with a frown on his face. Damon looked guilty, angry and sad... but mostly Stefan noticed and amazingly he looked jealous. Damon Salvatore was jealous and it wasn't because of Elena. That was the moment Damon realized that _his_ Barbie was in love with Stefan and this was also the moment Stefan realized his brother was in love with Caroline.

This was going to be awkward... very very awkward.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- thanks guys for the reviews again... It makes me really happy to know you guys are liking it. So again I'm gonna answer some of the questions I have got._

_Will Klaus be in this story?_

_I actually am not sure, I love his character and would love to include him in the story but as what? A villain coz I don't feel like there should any other couples than daroline and steroline. So I'm actually confused about including Klaus or not. _

_When will the time skip happen?_

_That will be in the chapter after this one. I want the skip simply too make the things that happen afterwards realistic... _

_About Elena?_

_Well whatever she does will be explained after the time skip. There will be a total description of everything that happens in that time, from everyone's POV. _

_I hope you like this chapter REVIEW tc... _

**Chapter 5 **

"So... Barbie are the waterworks done for the day?" Damon asked her as he sat down next to her in the parlor; it had been an hour since she had left Stefan. Knowing his amazing skills at impressing women who had just been crying so he left her alone for an hour, but now he was bored and even though he would never admit it he felt terrible about what she said about him. He truly had never wanted to hurt... apart from the times he tried to kill her.

She gave him a dirty but still nodded and looked back down again at her feet, her brow furrowed and her face confused. _Stefan's already rubbing off on her_ Damon thought and his own thought put images in his head of Stefan and Caroline that made him very uncomfortable. He shook his head roughly and opened his mouth to say something to her but before he could she cut him off

"Don't Damon please... not now I don't want to talk about anything... to you, ever. Please just drop it, I'm fine now I swear Stefan made me feel better."

_Of course Stefan made you feel better _Damon found himself thinking. "I wasn't going to ask you that. I was going to ask you to come out"

She looked puzzled and said "Out... What do you mean out"

"You know... outside this house. Away from the Saint Stefan shrine, do you even remember that you have a life or that there are people out there"

No she didn't remember she had a life because she really didn't, and no there were no people who cared that they hadn't seen her in 2 weeks.

"Come on Barbie you used to be fun, even when I was brooding you tried to make me have fun now I'm returning the favor. My treat... come on let's go." He said practically shaking her arm in excitement

"I don't know Damon, why don't you go with Elena"

"But I want to go with you, come on let's go get drunk" he said hoping the Elena comment would cheer her up

Caroline knew full well he had only said that because he had heard everything she said to Stefan earlier but hell... free booze... she needed to feel numb as it is.

"Okay fine Damon let's go out"

"I'll see you later Stefan" she screamed even though she didn't need to

"Have fun... don't drink too much" came back his speedy and very Stefan like reply causing Damon to roll his eyes

"Come on Barbie..."

"You're not drunk enough" she said as she giggled hysterically and tried to stick the straw of her fruity drink in his mouth... if he would just open his mouth.

"How come you're not drunk. You need to drink more" she repeated slapping her hand on the bar and adding a foot stomp to add emphasis and looked at him and pouted... yes a vampire pouted.

"I'm trying Barbie, but every time I get a drink you yell 'mine' and steal it" he sighed

"Oh!"

"Do you want to dance with me Damon" she said sitting down on the bar stool

"No"

"Oh... will you dance with me if I let you call me Elena?" she slurred her words

"No... Do you want me to call me Stefan"

"Why would I want to call you Stefan?" she asked seriously as if he had just diagnosed a child with cancer.

"You tell me"

"I think Stefan is hot, he's very Edward Cullen like but not in a girly way. He's very very man you know... I mean very very man... that Edward bitch is too damn whiny to be a hot vampire." she said cocking her eyebrows up and down as if her words hadn't already explained what she meant

Damon didn't know whether to frown at her fondness of Stefan's manhood or laugh at her calling Edward a bitch. He instead decided to focus on gulping the drink in front of him which she hadn't stolen, while she stared away into space thinking about either Stefan or the Cullen bitch. He hoped she was thinking about anything other than his brother.

"Yes I think Stefan is hot" she said nodding seriously apparently she had just re-confirmed that in her head.

"Good" Damon mumbled

"Oh... don't feel bad damie wamie..." she slurred moving forward to pinch his cheeks

"What did you call me?" he half yelled

"Don't feel bad damie... I think you're hot too... shush... don't tell anyone, but you know what I think you're hotter than your brother" she said putting a finger on his lips like he was the one talking

"Good" he repeated

"Don't you think he's hot" she screamed and grabbed the collar of the guy sitting next to her and shoved him right in Damon's face making him snarl "Come on... don't be shy"

"Uhm" the guy turned away from Damon looked at Caroline and said "I think you're hot babe" causing her to burst out in giggles

Damon had the sudden urge to snap his neck... and actually caught himself considering it_. It would be so easy... just a normal human... no one would even notice anything_ he thought taking a look around at the bar, yup all the men were too busy staring at Caroline. _Seriously Damon what the hell..._

Caroline sat down on the bar stool after laughing a full minute. She looked like she was trying to solve a centuries old puzzle... she even mouthed some words, she was deeply engrossed in a conversation with herself to notice the two men looking at her.

"Shut up" she screeched suddenly causing both Damon and the guy he was going to kill to look at her, but apparently she was telling that to herself.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked the pulling at his jacket

"I don't dance Blondie"

"Hey only I get to call her Blondie" Damon found himself saying aggressively... did I say that out loud? But Caroline hadn't even heard him, she was too busy looking the guy up and down and making noises like 'hmm' and 'Ahhhh'.

"Okay" she said making a sad face "Will you sleep with me then"

"Hell yeah" his face lighted up like a kid at Christmas

"You are pretty okay..." she said touching his biceps and making Damon want to puke "Kind of a jock but not a young immature jock"

"I dated jock's" she said seriously waving an olive in his face "They only talk big, but they don't do much... just lay there like it's an exhibition or something"

"I'm gonna call you strappy" she said with a huge smile on her face as she was done inspecting his chest and thankfully didn't go any further. She pushed herself against the bar gave 'strappy' a sexy smile and asked Damon

"Do you think I should sleep with him?"

"I don't know Barbie... what do you think"

"I think he's _fine_" she said licking her lips "But his jeans are too tight" she added

"What" Damon and strappy said at the same time and they all including Caroline turned their line of sight to look at his jeans.

"Yeah" she said scrunching her nose "I love the excitement of opening a package and seeing what's inside, but I can already see what's inside... it ruins the suspense" she said grimly and Damon burst out laughing spraying his drink all over the bartender, but he didn't care he couldn't believe Barbie had just said that... out loud.

"You're a crazy drunk bitch Blondie" strappy said annoyed but not a second after he said that his face came in contact with Damon's fist and he fell to the floor screaming in pain and Damon really wanted to snap his neck but he couldn't help laughing at Caroline who was clapping her hands in glee and jumping up and down.

"Come on Barbie, I think we've had enough fun for the day." he said as he put his hand around her waist knowing full she couldn't walk and started pulling her. She stopped for a second and turned to look at strappy still on the floor and said

"Wear looser jeans, you're not Cristiano Ronaldo."

Damon couldn't help but laugh at how adorable a drunk Caroline was, he wanted to hug her... he wanted to kiss her. _What the hell? Why am I thinking like this? You're just drunk Damon... you're just drunk. _He tried to reassure himself. He couldn't help but be happy about the fact that she choose not to sleep with 'strappy' though Damon really wasn't going to give her a choice. Her words were still pinching from before and it made him mad that she chose to say all that to Stefan.

"Can I tell you something Damon?" she asked suddenly picking her head up from his neck

"What?"

"Can I tell you something, I'll only have the guts to say when I'm drunk"

"Okay Caroline "

"You're a real jerk to me..."

"Caroline"

"No let me talk.." she said putting her entire hand on his mouth "You really have been a jerk, and I'm not talking about when I was human... I get that, I was terrible who would like me. But I tried to change after I became a vampire, you still didn't care Damon. I have tried so hard to make people like me, and for a moment I thought you did like me a little but then Elena told me you won't kill me because it would make her really really sad and that you will never do that to her, and that made me really really sad" she said putting her head back in between his neck and shoulder

Damon was thankful she was drunk coz if she knew he was close to crying he would have to kill her... again

"I'm sorry Blondie, I wish I never tried to kill you... both times. And Caroline " he said pulling her face out so she could look at him "I do care about you, and not because of Elena. I'm just not good at showing it... you've been the only good thing in the past 6 months. And I'm sorry I was mean to you... I won't be now I promise" he instinctively gave her a kiss on the forehead

"I don't like Elena being the only reason I exist" she said sadly and he could see the tears flowing down her face

"You matter Caroline, you really do. There's no other Caroline Forbes in the world"

"Damon"

"Yes Caroline?"

"Can you say that me when I'm not drunk and I'll remember it"

"Ok Barbie"

Caroline's 1st thought when she woke up was simple _I'm never drinking this much again._ Then she relaxed back and tried to not notice the throbbing in the back of her head, her head hurt like a bitch. Her mouth was dry and her eyes burned. She tried to go back to sleep when she started to panic realizing that someone's hand was around her waist. She panicked and whipped around and almost screamed looking at Stefan sleeping next to her. _Did I sleep with him_ she thought _no he would never do that_. She looked down at herself and noticed that all her clothes were on, then looked at Stefan to see all his clothes were on. She couldn't help but feel a little sad about that. Then she noticed that they were inside the cell, and could vaguely remember coming in here after Damon bought her home in her drunken state. How much did I drink last night? She thought...

"I must have made a fool out of myself" she whispered softly not wanting to wake up Stefan

"No you didn't" he said with his eyes still closed but a hint of a smile on his face, causing her to jump "Though you did tell me that I was better than that Edward bitch coz I was much more _man... man_"

"Oh crap" she breathed

"Ha... don't worry I found that cute" he opened his eyes and ran his hand through her hair

"Yeah! Did you find it cute when she asked you to show me how _man _you are" Damon snarled from upstairs

"Oh my god... did I do that?" she asked disbelievingly though the devil smile that Stefan was trying to control was enough said

"Oh... god... I I'll go now Stefan... see you later like in a month or something.." she fumbled as she got up and started to leave "I'm a crazy drunk... I'm sorry. I've been embarrassing myself left right centre huh these days..."

"Caroline it's okay... I don't mind... You're cute and funny when you're drunk. Don't be embarrassed" but he couldn't control the laughter and laughed even harder at the confused look on her face

"I'll see you later Caroline"

"Okay Stefan"

"Did I really say that Damon" she asked as soon as she came upstairs

"Yes you did Barbie. And Stefan is right you're a cute drunk"

"What else did I say?"

"Nothing"

"Damon"

"Seriously Barbie"

"DAMON!"

"You asked us to wear tight jeans so you could judge the _packages_" he said finally working overtime to stop his smirk

"Oh!" she was too tired to even say anything else "I'm going back to sleep"

"Hmm. Oh btw Caroline"

"Yeah"

"You matter to me... even without Elena"

She stood there stunned looking at him and he wasn't sure whether from what he said or because her head probably was ready to explode

"You actually said it"

"I told you I would Caroline" he said softly

"Thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- Hey guys I'm back. So here goes the 6__th__ chapter. This is where the stuff really starts... Ha! I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think and review and vote in my poll to get what you want... Thanks for all your reviews and favorites and alerts... Oh and btw a special thanks to a special person for giving me some inspiration for my smut scene... __**wink**__ Ha! REVIEW tc... _

**Chapter 6 **

6 months later

Caroline sat at the foot of her bed her face buried in between her knees. She was trying to drown out the fighting from downstairs, but it just didn't seem to work. Stefan being the god-damn gentleman he always is was trying to keep his voice down but Elena was yelling at the top of her voice. Elena was her best friend really, apart from Stefan that is... but sometimes Caroline couldn't help but think that Elena was too much of a martyr. _I mean seriously tone down on the melodramatic_. Her and Stefan along with the occasional grumbles from Damon had made the decision to tell Elena three months after he came back. By then Stefan had gained a lot of control, he could be around humans for longer than an hour or two. But once he started pacing around and fidgeting with his hands Caroline and Damon both knew he was getting restless, his eyes would grow darker and his face would start to change. When this happened Caroline would quickly shove the appetizing human out of the house and Damon would take Stefan back to the cage. Damon never let Caroline near Stefan when he was like this; for at least hours after, he would literally throw her out if she tried to come downstairs. She objected in the beginning but the sound of Stefan rattling around in the cage and banging the sides as hard as he could and of his screams when Damon injected him with vervain were more than enough for Caroline to obey Damon. She couldn't bear to see Stefan like this.

But now Stefan was fine, earlier the second Elena started to yell at him; which she did a lot he would just call for Caroline and go sulk in his room. Now the poor thing couldn't claim 'I'll rip your heart out if you yell' anymore so he had to listen to her. She could hear Elena yelling

"_You don't get to do this to me Stefan. You just walk out and now you act all distant"_

"_I didn't walk out Elena, I was saving my brother..."_

"_You never bothered to tell me you were back... no I can't blame you for that, that was Caroline's fault..." Caroline sighed when she heard Elena say this, though she had expected this to be her reaction._

"_It wasn't only Caroline, Elena what about Damon... he knew and didn't tell you either. Don't just blame her..." Caroline couldn't help but smile at Stefan's response._

"_Why are you defending her Stefan?"_

"_Because you are being unfair Elena" he snarled back _

"_You are letting her dictate how you live your life"_

"_I'm not a child and I've made my decision... you told me when we first met 3 months ago that you want a normal life... well I'm giving you that. And you seemed quite happy about it."_

"_I want a normal life but it seems almost as if you don't even have to get over me, you're more than happy not being with me"_

"_We were having problems even before I left Elena... and I really don't want to talk about it now. I told you a hundred times, I did love you I wish it could be different but but... I just don't see myself going back there..."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean" Elena screeched _

"_Don't yell... and don't pretend that you would rather be with Damon than me..."_

"_How can you say that, nothing happened..."_

"_That's not the point, and it's been the truth even before I left. Elena I'm trying to give you a normal life, if you want to run to Damon that's your choice and I won't stop you. But we, you and me we're done." _Stefan stated clearly and Caroline could hear the restlessness in his voice. She sighed knowing what was next and started to get up and sure enough even before her feet were untangled she heard Stefan's desperate _'Caroline'_ call and heard him racing upstairs.

"_Oh yeah say Caroline and run Stefan" Elena screeched before Stefan zoomed out of the room and banged his door shut. _

"Elena you know he's having trouble controlling himself" Caroline sighed as she walked into the parlor. She was tired of having to give Elena the same speech every week. _When was the girl going to get the point_. No matter how many times Stefan told Elena the same thing, she always found a reason to come back to the boarding house to bug all of them. Really Elena was one of Caroline's best friends but no one not even Stefan and Damon could deny that she loved the feeling of being wanted by both the brothers. And now that Stefan didn't even want her and according to what she heard Stefan and Damon talking, even Damon wasn't going after her the way he used to. All this was making Elena a very cranky girl.

"I don't know what you're doing to him Caroline. It's just not possible that he doesn't want me." Elena said sternly and Caroline heard Stefan growling loudly. She sighed again for the tenth time and simply shrugged in response to Elena. She just didn't know what to say anymore.

"I don't know what to say anymore Elena, Stefan made his choice. I can't and won't try to change his mind, unless it's what he wants"

"You already have Caroline, you are the one that's influenced his thinking. And not just him even Damon. You've just taken over everything" Elena said menacingly and Caroline had had enough of her holier than thou attitude

"Oh god Elena just because they aren't pining after you anymore doesn't mean you get to blame me. This is all on you, you liked being the centre of attention far too long... you were just too cocky to know that they would get tired of it eventually." Caroline snapped

Even before Caroline could finish her sentence Elena was all but ready to slap her, but the petite brunette forgot one little thing. Elena couldn't even get her hand halfway up before Caroline had held it back and to add effect she changed her face just to scare Elena even more.

"I'm not the annoying little blonde anymore Elena, don't ever think about hitting me again. I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not very nice when I'm pissed off" Caroline snarled in her face and Elena took off running muttering something that sounded a lot like 'Wait till I tell Damon about this'

"Oh I'm shaking in Jimmy Choo's Elena... go whine to Damon all you want. I'll see him when he gets back home" she hissed through her teeth.

Caroline had known from the very beginning that somehow, just somehow all the blame for Stefan acting distant and not pining for Elena would fall on her. But she really didn't see it go this far, that's probably because she had expected Damon and Elena to be an insufferable couple by now. But that hadn't happened, hence an even more pissed off Elena. Damon never came back to Caroline asking for more help, instead he spent all his time in the house or drinking with Ric. Caroline on the other hand had been too busy taking care of Stefan. Their role's had been reversed in the past months, she was now the teacher and he the student. Though he still yelled at her like anything. She would take him out into the forest and teach him to listen to the little bunny feet. He had forgotten all that in his trysts with his inner ripper. He had been doing really well, his control was better and Damon didn't have to shut him in the cage anymore as the bunny blood didn't do much to maintain his previous strength. Caroline barely went to school, Damon compelled all her teachers into passing her. She spent the entire day with Stefan and the nights sitting with both Salvatore brothers and drinking away to glory.

She had just started on her new training, the threat of Klaus returning wasn't far away. So Stefan thought it would be best to have her trained in fighting. It was going good according to Stefan but not according to Caroline, she hated having to break his arm and shoving him and stabbing him; but Stefan assured her when she learnt defensive he would be doing all that to her. She wouldn't admit it, at least not when Damon could hear but she was afraid of that... she didn't like the thought of having to fight Klaus, she couldn't bear the thought of him having to fight Klaus, what if he got hurt? What if he died... no she couldn't handle if...

"I'm sorry Caroline , I know it happens every time but I just don't know how to deal with her" Stefan said breaking her train of thoughts as he entered the kitchen and saw Caroline sitting on the stool with a drink in her hand.

"It's okay Stefan... really. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at her and..."

"She was out of line care you did what you had to, I don't blame you... I wish I had the guts to say that." He said softly cutting her off

"Oh yeah... thanks for... wait does that mean you agree with what I said" she said suddenly jumping out of the chair and moving closer to him when she registered what he had said

"Yes" he said amused "Everyone can tell Elena liked the tug of war we had going over her"

"Wow I can't believe you admitted to that. But you don't actually want to be with her right Stefan? This isn't about protecting her and all that right?" Caroline asked him timidly and Stefan could see she was worried about his response and couldn't help the small smile that began to creep up his mouth

"I was with Elena before, she wasn't safe then but it didn't stop me." He shrugged and couldn't help but delay his answer simply to see her brows come closer and closer as she got more worried "And you know it's been so long... and so many things have changed... but you know it's still Elena at the end of the..."

"Forget I asked Stefan it doesn't really matter..." she said quickly and started to leave when he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer

"No I don't want to be with Elena. The past year; even before I left with Klaus has been all about keeping her safe and fighting with my brother. Somewhere along the territorial issues with Damon and the sacrifice business, Elena became an obligation Caroline... It just doesn't feel right anymore and I won't do anything I don't want to. It won't be fair to me and Elena and... Other people too." He finished still not letting go of her hand

"Like Damon?" she asked biting her lip

"Yeah sure Damon too I guess..." he shrugged

"Well that's good... I mean not that you and... uh. What I mean was that I was a bit... you know afraid that... things might change, actually I was sure things would... but that doesn't really..."

"What are you talking about Caroline .You need to form a complete sentence." He laughed

"Ok you won't me mad right?" she asked and when he nodded she continued "I was scared, scratch that sure that once Elena found out you were back everything would change. This past six months you've become my best friend again and I actually kind of like Damon... and it was obvious it was just a temporary thing. This is Elena's spot not mine and I was afraid that once she knew I would go back to being the outsider again..."

"Is that what you felt like care? An outsider?" he asked her concern all over his face

She nodded shyly wondering if her attitude was too full of self pity.

"I'm sorry care that I made you feel that way..."

"No I'm not saying it's your fault... and I wasn't too worried about it. I just knew that I would be sad so I was preparing myself but I'm used to being second choice by now..."

"Don't talk about yourself like that..." he breathed deeply and Caroline could feel his breath on her face and she didn't even realize that they were so close to each other.

"It's still true" she somehow managed to croak out "I always have been... it's just hard to always accept it so I take my time dealing with it and..." before she could finish her sentence his lips were firmly planted on her's and he was kissing her furiously leaving no option to breathe not that they both needed it anyway.

She knew she should break away but her hands weren't in compliance with her head. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he kissed her harder, she could feel his tongue on her lips and obliged by opening her mouth, and she couldn't help but moan slightly as his tongue played with her's. This was all the encouragement he needed and he was pushing her against the kitchen counter, never breaking apart from her lips. Her hands were fists in his hair and his hand was moving up her sides while the other held on to her mop of blonde hair tightly. His lips left her's and she almost pouted which turned into a moan as he began placing kisses along her neck... his hand traveled down her dress and over her breast and she breathed heavily in his ear as he squeezed it.

Before she knew it they moved in a blur and he had her up against the opposite wall, and now there wasn't a single part of their bodies that wasn't touching. The heat was so intense Caroline thought she would pass out from it. She couldn't even remember the number of times she had dreamt about this and never actually believed he would want her back... but he did. This was really Stefan kissing her chest as she tried desperately to control her heavy breathing, _no need to let him know how just turned on I am._ He brought his mouth back to hers again and she grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him closer in and instinctively as if their bodies were working on their own, he grabbed her below the hips causing her to scream slightly and pushed her harder up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel every inch of him so near... his hand was disappearing under her dress and nearer and nearer to the part of her that wanted him the most. He was on her neck now, paying very close attention to her neck, her moaning in his ears told him she had a neck fetish... he could feel his fangs come out and knew this could be dangerous, but how could he ever hurt Caroline... they were both so caught up in themselves that they never heard the light footsteps moving towards them but they both definitely heard Damon's loud and unnecessarily angry voice yelling

"What the hell are you two doing"

Damon caused Stefan to jump and stop attacking Caroline's neck but he still didn't let her go, though Damon didn't give him a choice. Within a second he was standing next to them and pulling Stefan off of Caroline. Damon wrenched Caroline away from Stefan and started inspecting her neck. She looked at him angrily and slapped his hand away, Stefan just stood with his hands on his hips trying to calm himself down, his face had changed and refused to go back.

"Stop touching my neck Damon... what the hell is wrong with you" Caroline yelled as she wrestled with Damon

"Me... what the hell are you two doing?" he yelled back at her and shot Stefan a menacing glance

"We're doing what we want Damon" Stefan replied surprising himself at the calmness in his voice though in his head he was going crazy... he couldn't believe this was happening... again.

"This is wrong and it stops now" Damon commanded looking at both of them, still refusing to let go of Caroline no matter how hard she fought.

"You can't tell us what to do Damon" Caroline hissed "We're adults and we'll do whatever we want"

"How can you do this Caroline?" Damon asked her with a hurt edge to his voice... though Stefan knew better.

"What does that mean Damon? Think of it this way now, you get Elena the only thing you care about" she spat back at him and Stefan couldn't help but smile at her innocence

"You could hurt her... worse kill her" Damon said looking at Stefan completely ignoring Caroline's comment

"I wasn't going to hurt her" Stefan snarled back

"You were going to bite her" Damon yelled

"She's not human Damon... and she's not your responsibility, though we both know what this is about" Stefan said softly looking Damon dead in the eye.

Caroline stood confused and angry between the two brothers looking from one to the other, none of them giving away anything from their expressions. She wanted to yell at Damon to leave and get back to kissing Stefan but another part... the stupid and brainless part wanted to find out why the hell Damon was so pissed.

"This is not happening. It is not safe for her" Damon said breaking the silence, looking at his brother's face he added "I don't care what you say Stefan, I won't let this happen"

Saying this Damon walked out of the room and Stefan made an action to go after him but instead kicked the chair in front of him growled and put his hands on the back of his head. It was evident to Caroline he was trying to control his anger.

"What the hell was that about" she finally asked after she heard Damon slam his room shut. Stefan stared at for a second with his characteristic brooding stare and shocked her when he started to laugh and said

"You don't have to be afraid of second choice anymore care... this isn't Elena's place, hasn't been for 6 months. You were never going to be an outsider...don't you get it Caroline" he asked looking at the confused look on her face "I'm falling for you and Damon... well Damon is already in love with you"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- Ok so here goes chapter 7... It's kind of a cliffhanger ending I know but what good is a story without suspense? Ha! Please let me know what you all think and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and viewed and for those who have voted in my poll... it's still open guys, there a long time for this one to end so make sure you vote for what you want __**wink**__ REVIEW tc... Oh and a request to all the Caroline fan's out there, I have put up the prologue of another story (a love triangle duh!) between Caroline /Klaus/Elijah called '__**obsession'**__ but since it's a weird pairing I'm not sure if I should continue... please check it out on my profile and let me know what you all think... REVIEW tc... _

**Chapter 7 **

_Stefan has to be joking right_? Caroline thought as she wandered around the parlor absent mindedly. It had taken her a full minute to absorb what he said... _Damon loves me.. .fuck._ He must be drunk, yes that's what she had decided Stefan must be drunk when he said that. There just was no way possible that Damon thought of her as anything else other than annoying, and plus he was in love with Elena... _who in their right mind would choose me over Elena? _

It was the day after Damon had so rudely interrupted her and Stefan, and she was still mad at him for that. She couldn't get the thought of Stefan's hands all over her body. But on the other hand, the part in her she tried to suppress every single day went back to think about what Stefan had said. _Stop it Caroline_ she told herself as her mind drifted to all the possibilities Stefan's words could have. _It's all bullshit_... Damon love her? and she couldn't help but smirk at the mere thought of it. _No no no don't think about that... think about what Stefan said, yes he said I'm falling for you Caroline ... yes that's what he said, Stefan Salvatore._ Yet her mind couldn't help but slip back to the Damon comment.

"Damn that Salvatore" she screamed loudly

"Which one" said Damon's seductive voice as he walked in behind her and as if under obligation headed straight to the bar.

"Huh... what?... I didn't see you... huh"

"Are you drunk again Barbie" he asked her cocking a brow

"No..." she said offended "It's 2 in the afternoon Damon, only you drink at this hour"

"Then I must startled when you were thinking about something you shouldn't be" he said mischievously tilting his head and she couldn't help but get lost in the blue seas.

"I what... maybe" she said absent-mindedly as she brushed her lower lips with her thumb "No... What do you know what I was thinking about" she snapped suddenly causing him to smirk

"You look pretty guilty Blondie"

"That's not guilty that's confused" she mumbled more to herself

"I'm sorry what?" he pretended he hadn't heard what she said even though they both knew he did.

"I said I'm confused" she yelled and of course he smirked again "Your old age catching up on you Salvatore?" she added wiping the smile off his face

"Good one Blondie. Nice to see Stefan hasn't rubbed off on you." He said and they both couldn't help but think if there was anything else in his words. "What are you confused about?" he added trying to get the images out of his head, he saw it live yesterday he didn't need it stuck to the back of his head again. He couldn't help but shudder whenever the image of last night came back to him

"I'm just generally confused" she replied a while later obviously having nothing else to say. He nodded his head in sort of an 'I already knew that' way and took a sip from his bourbon and looked at her intently, the way he would look at her only when she couldn't see him. He had been doing that at a dangerous frequency these past months, ever since she had stormed into the house one day opened all the curtains to find him buried in rubble of alcohol and god only knows what other things. He was pretty sure he had tried to kill her... again but she stuck to her warning and dragged him to the bathroom and forced him to in her words 'make a man of himself again'. He had been sure if he didn't stop grumbling and do as she said she would have given him a bath herself. Strangely enough at this given moment that thought sounded incredibly appealing to him. This time though he didn't shake his head violently and ask himself what the hell is wrong with you... he knew what was wrong with him.

Caroline snapped out of her own mind to see Damon staring at her pensively... if she could just tell what he was thinking. He somehow always seemed to know what she was thinking, and he always made sure he made fun of her about it... but never could she tell what was going on in that devil head of his. She sighed looking at the watch she was supposed to meet Tyler half hour back but she had wasted time thinking about Damon... _and Stefan_ she chastised herself . She grabbed her purse from the couch and started to leave when he jumped up in front of her with a scowl on his face

"Where are you going?" he asked angrily

"Wherever I want to Damon?"

"Ok... who are you going with?"

"What do you care?"

"Answer the question Barbie" he said impatiently

"I was supposed to meet Tyler long back but you distra-disturbed me" she corrected herself midsentence

"So you're not sneaking out to meet Stefan right?" he asked suspiciously raising his eyebrow again

"First of all Damon, I don't have to _sneak_ out to see Stefan" she said angrily "And secondly no I wasn't and you don't get a say in that whatsoever, plus why do even care." she added unable to control herself _god Caroline why are you doing this... you know what he is going to say _

"Because Stefan is still dangerous, He may be back on bunny blood now, but his control on all things isn't the same. He could hurt you" he said proving her right

"He didn't hurt me the last time, so I guess he won't the next time"

"What do you mean next time? there's no next time Barbie" Damon said angrily and grabbed her arm "You are not going to go near him again"

"I will do whatever I want..."

"I forbid you"

"Who are you to forbid me?"

"I'm you know... you sire and stuff" he said moving his head left to right in his typical Damon way

"Ah... you just gave me your blood that's it, Stefan trained me... so he's my sire not you" she pointed out and tried to leave but he blocked her again and held onto her shoulders tightly

"I don't really care" he said rolling his eyes "But you will not see him, at least not like that ever again" he looked straight into her eyes quite literally begging, cursing that he couldn't compel her anymore... he wasn't going to let her and Stefan get that close again, he stopped it last time what if he hadn't walked in the door... he knew what would have happened then.

"And why would I do that?" she countered trying to hide her deep breaths

"Because I told you so" he stated simply titling his head again

"You can't control me by just saying that" she said unable to hide the hurt tone in her voice

"Hmmm... then maybe by what I _do_" he said moving closer and now his face was barely inches away from her's... his blue eyes boring into hers and she could barely breathe which was a good thing considering she didn't need to.

"What do you mean do..." she had barely managed to croak out before he crashed his lips to her's and even though there were blaring alarms in her head she couldn't help but kiss him back... Damon Salvatore was not a gentleman, if you expected him to be one then _you_ were just dumb and stupid to expect such miracles, true to his reputation he slipped his hand down her sides and placed it ever so shamelessly on her butt causing her to screech against his lips. There was a battle raging inside Caroline 's mind_... push him away... no bring him closer... he needs to shave better... huh? I've kissed both Salvatore brothers in the span of 12 hours... no wonder people call me a slut_. It was when she thought of Stefan she managed to pull away from him, she closed her eyes to regain her composure and burst out laughing when she opened them to see Damon pouting in protest to her withdrawal.

"Okay..." she laughed "Are you done with your mind games for the day? I have somewhere to be Damon"

"Hmmm go wherever you want, but don't kiss anyone else...I haven't killed anyone in a long time don't make me start Barbie" he warned and patted her on the nose lightly

"Why" she said angrily and stomped her foot, who does she think he is confusing me like this

"Because you're mine" he said simply like she was his favorite brand of whiskey and walked away leaving a stunned and frozen Caroline alone in the parlor.

"Hey care" Stefan said as he entered the house and saw her sitting on the arm of the sofa with a vacant expression on her face "You okay" he asked afraid thinking... no wait... knowing that Damon had been the one to cause this

"Huh" she said absent-mindedly as she looked at him

"Are you okay?" he articulated, he didn't want to jump to conclusions suddenly, Caroline had always been weird

"I'm okay" she said blushing

"Oh... ok you going somewhere?"

"Damon kissed me" she blurt out not even registering what he had asked her

"He.. Oh... Damon kissed... okay... that umm" Stefan stuttered to find the right words

"I'm sorry" she whispered and got angry when he started to laugh "Don't laugh at me, I didn't ask for it okay... he's just doing it to piss me off" she added angrily clenching her fists into tight balls and banging them on her thighs

"Keep telling yourself that Care... it might make him happier that it pisses off both of us but that's not the only reason he kissed you" he said smiling

"Whatever" she sighed and got up and grabbed her purse again "I'm late I don't have time for Damon Salvatore mind games..."

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked her raising a brow and grabbing her hand

"What is with the two of you... I'm going to meet Tyler, I'm not sneaking out to meet anyone coz I can do whatever I want, and I'll kiss whoever I want as well..." she seethed

"Uhm... okay" he said confused at her outburst "You shouldn't be friends with Tyler"

"Uh yes I know the werewolf bite vampire dead thingy, and I'm never around him near full moon and I'm careful" she snapped back

"Hmmm and also he's in love with you"

"No he is not"

"Yes he is"

"No" she yelled adamantly as if saying it would make it true

"That seems to be going around a lot these days Caroline why not just accept it" Stefan said shrugging his shoulders

"Urggghhh... you know what I know what this is" she laughed hysterically putting Stefan's forehead at 'maximum broodiness' "The three of you are conspiring together to do this coz of the stupid Elena comment right? She asked wriggling her eyebrows

"Caroline" he said taking a step closer to her "I am a great friend I really am, and I'm sure Tyler isn't a bad friend either, Damon well Damon's a pathetic friend, but we're all are not _such_ good friends to pretend to do all this to make you feel better" he finished patronizing her and put a hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing

"Good" she huffed "Coz none of this is making me feel any better"

"Maybe this will make you feel better" he smiled devilishly and leaned in

"Don't!" she screamed knowing full well what he was going to do, but her attempts were futile as he held the back of her head and brought her lips to his and chuckled... yes Stefan Salvatore chuckled. She whimpered in frustration and stomped her foot again... there was no way she could stop herself from liking it and obviously he knew that

He laughed against her mouth and mumbled "You're adorable when you're angry" and pulled away from her and couldn't help but laugh at her confused/happy/furious face.

She threw a scowl at him and yelled at the top of her voice "Everyone needs to stop kissing me"

"Yes make sure you tell Tyler not to do that" he said causing Caroline to give him a death glare

"You're too cute you know that Caroline " Stefan said mischievously

"Shut up Salvatore" she huffed angrily making her way out the door "I hate all Salvatore's"

Stefan laughed and rushed to the door to scream one thing back to her before she stomped her way to her car

"Just letting you I'm not giving up without a fight Caroline , and don't let the dog touch you" he threatened and he was quite sure she gave him the middle finger from inside her car.

"Tyler you don't love me right?" she demanded as soon as she sat down in front of him at the grill

"Uh... what" Tyler fumbled "Uhm I do love you care as a friend... but just hmm" he was looking at her nervously wondering if she was going to burst into tears or slap him across the face, these were most commonly the things girls did in this situation. He heaved a sigh of relief when she smiled her Caroline smile and relaxed

"Good... I can't take any more of that crap" she said seriously while stealing a bunch of fries off his plate

"Uh... why"

"Why... why" she repeated "Why because everyone is kissing me and it needs to stop"

"Oh... who's kissing you"

"Stefan and Damon" she stated sadly

"At the same time?" he asked with a dirty grin on his face

"Jerk" she yelled "No... Differently, they're only doing it to piss me off"

"I think they got what they wanted then" he replied earning a scowl from her

"So how do you feel about that"

"I don't know" she cried instantly and Tyler cursed _damnit! you had to ask didn't you Ty? _He thought"I have no clue, I had a crush on Stefan since he came to town and Damon well he was always the guy who was too cool for me... and they both loved Elena and now... they're all over me and I don't want to be like Elena... she liked it, she hurt them both, I won't do that... but I don't know what to do!" she wailed

"God... Don't you ever get tired of this teenage nonsense" said a deadly voice behind them and they both jumped with fear.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N- Ok here goes chapter 8... Though I'm not so happy with this chapter, don't know why. But it was important to explain a few thing for the plot hence a slightly boring chapter... sorry! Will do better next time! I want to thank everyone for the reviews especially__**Damonlover86 .Nicole ,.eyes.90,CarolineSalvatore ,Daroline ,VampCaroline, BangelSpuffy, CaraSalvatore , Josestong ,Phuong 1317,StelenaAlways , AmyFrancis ,Miranda**_**.**_ Thank you guys for being such regular reviewers I love it! Ha! If I have forgotten anyone please do leave a review reprimanding me __**wink**__! ... Oh and a request to all the Caroline fan's out there, I have put up the prologue of another story (a love triangle duh!) between Caroline /Klaus/Elijah called '__**obsession'**__ but since it's a weird pairing I'm not sure if I should continue... please check it out on my profile and let me know what you all think... REVIEW tc... _

**Chapter 8 **

"Do you know where Barbie is" Damon said as he looked up from his book at the brooding figure that by some miracle was his brother. _How can people related by blood have such opposite personalities?_ He always asked himself

"She has a name Damon" Stefan reprimanded

"Yes I know she has a name, but the use of a nickname indicates affection... obviously coz you have no nickname proves you do not posses said affection" Damon pointed out mockingly

"No the fact that I have no nickname proves that I do not judge her by her looks"

"So..." Damon said putting his book down and Stefan sighed, he knew his brother was going to come up with some ridiculous argument "You wouldn't say she was hot"

"I wouldn't put it like that" Stefan replied using his forefinger and thumb to massage his forehead... he could feel the headache coming

"Then how would you put it Stefan?" Damon asked not using his usual 'broody' to indicate his brother, he didn't need Stefan to know he felt affection for him right now... not when he was trying to get one up on him with Barbie

"That she is beautiful"

"That chick, beautiful... she's hot lil bro... she's smoking hot" Damon said looking into nothing with a daze in his eyes aware that Stefan was watching him

"So anyway where is she" Damon said after a few minutes

"She said she was going to meet Tyler... it's been a while. She will be back soon" Stefan replied

"I don't like her meeting that mutt" Damon said through clenched teeth

"Neither do I... but she said she's careful, plus he cares about her"

"Ha he's in love with her" Damon said and got angry when he saw Stefan nodding "You know that and you let her leave... bad move bro"

"What am I supposed to then?" Stefan turned to ask him

"We eliminate the competition... that's what we do Stefan" Damon said shrugging his shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh..." Stefan laughed "So is that what you are going to do... eliminate me?"

"Yes" Damon stated "What do you think I was doing before she left?" he added raising a brow

"Yes I know what you did Damon" Stefan smiled

"Oh... goody goody" Damon cooed moving ahead and clasping his hands together and looked at Stefan like a school boy "Tell me, did she gush about me? I bet you she was still on cloud nine when you saw her"

"No... She was really angry actually, yes she screamed that everyone needs to stop kissing her" Stefan stated working madly to control his smirk

"What do you mean everyone" Damon asked suspiciously with a hint of anger

"Well you..." Stefan said articulating every letter and pointed a finger at Damon then turned the finger to point at himself and said "and me" now Stefan was smirking and he could truly understand why his brother loved doing it so much

"She kissed you?" Damon asked definitely angry now

"I kissed her"

Damon smirked and said "Doesn't count"

"Whatever you say Damon" Stefan said simply... no need to rub salt in the wound, he could already see Damon's mind working overtime.

"I had her first" Damon mumbled and Stefan couldn't believe he actually pouted

"That makes no difference Damon, she's not a toy. And seeing what you did to her when you _had_ her, it shouldn't really count" Stefan said and was surprised when Damon winced at his comment

"Do... do actually feel remorse for what you did Damon?" Stefan asked skeptically

"What's that supposed to mean... like I'm some monster who..."

"Well yeah you are actually"

"Who would just..."

"Stefan... Stefan" Tyler's terrified voice came from outside the house and they could hear him running to get in. Both Stefan and Damon jumped up instantly and were ready for a fight when Tyler burst through the doors breathless and fashioning a couple of bruises on his face

"Ca-Caroline ..." he stuttered "Caroline ... I tried to stop her..." before Tyler could finish his sentence Damon had pinned against the wall

"What did you do?" he growled in Tyler's face vamping out to add effect

"Not me" Tyler growled right back and Stefan had to take a second to admire the wolf's courage "Your little girlfriend did this... Or Stefan's... who the hell even knows who you people are sleeping with... but"

"Will you stop talking in riddles and tell me where Caroline is" Damon growled holding on tightly to his neck

"He can't talk if you're squeezing his neck Damon" Stefan snapped trying to wrench apart Damon's fingers. Damon let go reluctantly and looked down and Tyler gasping on the floor and yelled "Talk!"

"Katherine" was all Tyler said and Stefan and Damon both growled

"I swear I'm gonna kill the bitch this time" Damon seethed and Stefan nodded in agreement

"Why are we going in here? Why are you taking me? Where are you taking me? Are you gonna kill me"

"God Blondie, do you ever shut up" Katherine said through clenched teeth as she grabbed onto Caroline's hand painfully and dragged her deeper and deeper into the woods. They were so far in by the time Caroline woke up she knew it was no point yelling for help so she just went along with Katherine. _No point in trying to fight her _she thought _she way too strong_.

Katherine had made it clear that she wouldn't kill Tyler if Caroline went with her quietly, which is exactly what she did, though Katherine couldn't help herself from roughing up Tyler a bit... she did hate werewolf's after all. For the past hour they had been walking in the woods and Caroline was tired, vampire and all but she wasn't used to such long nature walks.

"I just want to know where we're going" she said to her friend look alike again

"I told you I won't hurt you, now don't force me to change my mind"

"What do you want then?" she said trying to put as much confidence in her weak voice as possible

"I want to warn you" Katherine replied turning to face and stopped abruptly and continued "Where no one can hear us"

"Who would be listening to us"

"Klaus's men... who else?" Katherine said mockingly "God you really are a blonde aren't you!"

"He's coming back" Caroline asked positively terrified now "He knows Stefan is here?"

"He's known for a while Blondie, I have no clue why he has been waiting for so long. But he has, I learnt from my little spy's that he'll be coming here soon. I'm here to warn Stefan and you are to give them my message"

"What message"

"You tell them to do exactly as he says, I know for a fact he has no interest in harming Stefan or Damon. But if they do something stupid he will kill them in a second do you understand" Katherine said looking straight into her eyes

"What... Yeah I understand but why are you telling me all this" Caroline whispered

"Because Klaus can't know I'm here, and Stefan and Damon have been too busy marking their territory around a certain blonde to think about this, and I'm not a complete heartless bitch after all" she added as an afterthought

"Okay I'll tell them" Caroline said, everything Stefan and Damon had told her made her want to be afraid of Katherine and not believe a single words of hers, but she could see the concern in her eyes.

"Tell Stefan to be careful" Katherine said and she looked almost... non evil bitch/ Devil's spawn, and Caroline couldn't help but feel sorry for her "And you should be careful too Blondie" she added returning to the personality that suits her the most

"Why should I be careful?" Caroline asked skeptically

"You think I haven't seen what you've been doing with my Stefan" she replied making Caroline blush and gasp at the same time "But don't worry I like you actually, who knows maybe we could make one hell of a team one day...plus better you than my buzz-kill look alike" she added airily

"Really... you like me more than Elena?" Caroline couldn't help but sport a huge smile on her face hearing this, even if it was from Katherine it still meant something to her

"Yes yes whatever Blondie" Katherine snapped back "Now this next part is gonna hurt a bit" she moved closer to where Caroline was standing and put her hands on her shoulders

"Huh" Caroline muttered

"I said this next part is gonna hurt a bit" she repeated and before Caroline could say anything, she twisted her neck in a way it was not meant to twist and she blacked out and fell to the forest floor

"Sorry Blondie... Can't let people think I've become nice" she said softly before disappearing among the trees.

"Caroline... Caroline, come on Blondie say something... Say 'Pink'" Damon yelled as he and Stefan ran through the woods searching for her

"Maybe she's not here Damon" Stefan said as he whooshed next to Damon

"No she's here I know it" Damon mumbled

"How do you know?" Stefan asked skeptically

"Because we have a blood bond baby brother, I can feel her... she's here somewhere" Damon barked

"Maybe we should split up, we can't waste any more time" Stefan said agitated now...

"Then just look faster and stop brooding..." Damon growled at him, he was getting angrier and angrier since Tyler had burst through their doors, well actually ever since Stefan had told him he kissed Caroline... yup he was getting super pissed from that moment. If only he could see with his own eyes that she was safe and sound then he could go beat the crap out of Tyler, Katherine and of course his brother

"Alright Blondie, say 'yellow'" he bellowed as he sped into the woods again

"Owww" Caroline muttered as she picked herself off the floor of the woods and rubbed her neck in her hands, she held her neck with both her hand and jerked it painfully back in its rightful place and not the lop-sided position Katherine had bestowed upon it. She was surprised when she didn't scream loudly but just winced at the pain, her pain bearing capabilities had gone up ever since her little encounter with the werewolf's a year back. That was when she heard the screaming, it seemed so far away but slowly it was getting closer... she knew that voice, she knew who it was and she couldn't help but thank the stars that Katherine kidnapped her, if she hadn't then he wouldn't be running through the woods looking for her...

"Barbie... Bar- Oh god Caroline are you okay?" Damon voice called to her and she whipped around to look at him smiling a bit

"Yeah I'm okay Damon..." she said as he sped down to her, and she almost hit the ground again with the bear hug he gave her... "Ha! Damon I'm fine really, Katherine didn't hurt me" she mumbled against the crook of his neck. He pulled back to look at her, his hands on the sides of her face... his eyes overflowing with concern and fear and he literally looked her up to down, not in the way she would have liked. He pulled back closer to her his icy blue eyes boring into her soul and she felt her knees go weak for the second time that day... he brushed his thumb and up and down her jaw line and she never knew such small touches could make her feel so much. He hugged her again pulling her even closer as she wrapped her arms wound his neck and he put his hands around her waist

"Then why do you look like a bear mauled you?" he teased into her ear causing her to whimper in frustration and he pulled away from her laughing and she couldn't help but moan in her complaint

"I fell down like 7 times when we were walking here" she pouted

Damon smirked and whispered "Typical Barbie..." and she slapped his chest playfully as he leaned in ever more closer and she really really wanted to kiss him, god did she want to kiss him... Damon Salvatore was incapable of not noticing lust in a woman's eyes, he took this as a sign that she wasn't going to screech against his lips this time and bent in...

"Caroline... Oh thank god care.. Are you hurt" Stefan said as he ran down towards him and Caroline immediately pulled away from Damon and put some space between them... she couldn't believe she wanted to kiss him. She went over to Stefan as he reached them and hugged him fiercely and he returned it, she could feel Damon's eyes boring into her... she felt the rumble in his chest when he heard his brother's voice

"I'm fine Stefan" she told him

"Katherine didn't hurt you?" he asked as pulled away from her, giving a quizzical look to his brother before returning his gaze to her

"No..." she shook her head "She didn't really hurt me, I mean she could do worse... she can't put her reputation in jeopardy I guess..." she smiled a bit and Stefan smiled back at her. He could see she was fine, he patted her hair and kissed her lips lightly and Damon growled behind them.

"What did she want Barbie... I doubt she just wanted to watch you fall" he said returning to his jack-ass mode... though Caroline would think he had a fever if he stayed nice and sweet for too long

"She said Klaus is coming back soon" Caroline said looking at Stefan as he stiffened "She said she knows for a fact that he doesn't want to hurt either one of you and if you do exactly as he says then he won't kill you"

"That makes no sense, why would she want to warn us?" Damon asked

"I think she only wanted to help Stefan" Caroline said shyly and Damon rolled his eyes "Though she said she likes me" she added and Stefan raised a brow at her

"Of course she likes you Blondie you're all rainbows and sunshine and she's all gloom and doom... well no actually that's Elena" Damon added thoughtfully causing Caroline to giggle

"That's all she said and she left?" Stefan asked skeptically

"Yeah that's all" she said, she didn't want to tell them about Katherine asking her to be careful... somehow Caroline doubted she would hurt her... again.

"I'm glad you're alright care" Stefan said again putting a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" Damon said arrogantly as he pulled her away from Stefan's and moved her to his side, so she had to peer around Damon to smile back at Stefan who was grinning widely by now, Apparently his older brother's tactics amused him.

They were walking back toward the house in silence when Damon suddenly stopped and turned and Caroline walked straight into him, her head in his chest and her small hand on his biceps and she couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped her mouth as she touched his flexed muscles, she pulled back rubbing her nose lightly

"Oh btw car-Bar" Damon started with a smirk on his face "Do you mind me calling you Barbie?" and he smirked again looking at the aghast look on her face

"What... Uhm, well at first I hated it... but" she said looking at Stefan guiltily and continued "But now I guess it feels like something specially for me... so I guess I kind of like it" she finished biting her lower lip

"Told you bro" Damon mocked and Stefan scowled

"I call her care" he snapped back

"Even the mutt call's her that... if you're gonna bring yourself down to that level it's not too much competition now is it"

"So does that mean you care about me too" Stefan asked pointedly

"Absolutely not, I rather be caught dead stuffed in a pink tutu than care about you Stefan"

"Whatever you say Damon" Stefan said with a smirk of his own

"What the hell are you guys talking about" Caroline asked angrily and then stomped her foot when both the Salvatore's burst out laughing

Damon stopped laughing as soon as he saw the car in the driveway and Ric, Jeremy Bonnie and Elena standing near the entrance

"Oh no... Mrs. Buzz kill is here"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N- Here goes chapter 9... Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and favorited. So this is a slightly longer chapter, I didn't intend it on being this long, but what the hell! Ha! Oh and please don't send me hate mail, I am not a Elena fan, so I don't write her as a perfect person... If you don't like it don't read simple. And I think you're gonna like to see who's back and *__**secret***__ here to stay! Ha! I've already decided who the ending couple will be duh! The polls don't lie... I'm wondering how long to stretch it, coz I'm itching to try another couple... any guesses? Please let me know what you think and REVIEW. Oh and a request to all the Caroline fan's out there, I have put up the prologue of another story (a love triangle duh!) between Caroline /Klaus/Elijah called '__**obsession'**__ but since it's a weird pairing I'm not sure if I should continue... please check it out on my profile and let me know what you all think... REVIEW tc... _

**Chapter 9 **

"But I don't want to go" Elena whimpered as she shed her legendary crocodile tears and looked pleadingly at Alaric "I can't leave... I don't want to leave"

Caroline felt Damon sigh deeply as he sat down next to her on the couch opposite Elena, Alaric and Stefan. Stefan gave Damon a knowing look surprising Caroline , she was used to them only glaring at each other, and of course Damon's smirks. Bonnie looked at her friend sadly, but knowing full well that this was for the best, Bonnie had always been a practical person. Damon looked bored, Stefan looked sad, Alaric looked determined, Jeremy looked furious, Caroline ... well she looked and felt utterly confused

"This is the only way Elena" Alaric said soothingly as he stroked his quasi-daughter back in an attempt to reassure her "It's the only option we have"

"But it can't be... we have to find another way" Elena sobbed

"There is no other way Elena, the only way Klaus won't know you're alive is if you're not here to begin with. So you have to leave" Bonnie said sadly looking from her best friend to her boyfriend... she was going to lose them both

"We can... can deal with Klaus. We did it last time" Elena said confidently as she straightened herself and looked around at everyone. Damon gave her a disgusting glare noticed only by Caroline.

"Last time Jenna died, and Bonnie almost died. This time he'll make sure she's dead" Stefan said disapprovingly

"But... but we can fight him, I can't leave.. How can I leave?" Elena said simply

"What part of 'can't be killed, hybrid-ass, oldest vampire in the world' don't you get Elena?" Damon asked with a frown causing everyone to stare at him like he had just burst out singing 'I will survive' or something more sinister

"Why are you being like this Damon?" Elena asked softly flashing her doe eyes at him

"Like what? An ass? I've always been an ass, don't tell me you just figured that out?" he replied casually

"Not to me" Elena whispered under her breath heard only by the three dead people, Stefan rolled his eyes at her comment

"The point is Elena" Alaric continued "Klaus will be coming back, you can't be here when he does, hence the leaving part. It's for the best, if you were alive he wouldn't expect you to be any other place than here... so we have to leave. Now." he added firmly glaring at Jeremy

"Why the hell do I have to go?" Jeremy bellowed "He wants her dead, not me I can stay here"

"No you can't, I'm your guardian you go where I go" Alaric said firmly holding his hand up to Jeremy when he opened his mouth "We'll talk about that later Jeremy"

"But I'll be all alone" Elena complained "All my friends, everyone is here"

"You won't be alone Elena" Alaric said brashly, it was clear he wasn't amused with her tantrum "Do I need to remind you that me and Jeremy will also be coming, we're leaving to keep you safe" he said angrily and sighed when Jeremy glared at him again

Elena slowly looked at each person searching for a pair of eyes that seemed to sympathize with her, when she found none she shrieked dramatically and threw her head on the unsuspecting shoulder of Stefan who was sitting beside her. Caroline winced involuntarily and turned to look at Damon who gave her a smug smile and she sighed looking back at a very uncomfortable Stefan patting Elena's back while looking at Caroline with a sad guilty smile, she softly smiled back at him. Eventually Stefan took her head off his shoulders and got up quickly and sat down on Caroline's other side causing Damon to scowl at him. Caroline was starting to get really pissed about their antics and it didn't help when Stefan scooted over even closer to her and put his hand on her thigh

"Really Stefan?" Damon mocked softly as Stefan smirked, heard only by extra sensitive ears of the vampires. Caroline threw her hands in the air exasperatedly and looked up to see Bonnie eyeing her curiously. Caroline could tell Bonnie was thinking the same thing she was _what the hell is happening?_

"Everything will be okay Elena" Alaric said soothingly "It'll take some time and you'll find new friends and everything... it'll be fine"

"Okay" Elena said wiping her tears and turned to look at the trio opposite her giving her best pout "Won't you come with me" she added looking at Stefan and Damon

Alaric sighed slapping his palm to his forehead, and Caroline immediately tensed... knowing full well what was going to happen

"Uh...no" Stefan and Damon said in unison and Caroline looked at both of them like they had grown an extra head, this is not what she expected...

"What!" Elena exclaimed apparently even more surprised than Caroline "None of you want to come with me?"

Stefan and Damon shook their heads, Stefan staring at his feet while Damon glared straight at Elena with his haughty smirk

"But... but why?" Elena screeched, the poor girl had never been denied anything... it must be heart-breaking "Why would you possibly want to stay here... you have no reason to stay"

"I'm staying coz I'm in love with Barbie... and I doubt she'll be going with you" Damon said proudly and Caroline all but twisted her neck when she snapped her head to look at him, there was no trace of sarcasm in his voice... that scared her... that scared her a lot... it sounded as if he almost meant what he said...

"Well that's why I can't go... what about you Stefan?" Damon added looking at his brother gloatingly

"Ahhmm... I-I can't go... you know, coz...Uhm.. m-my my... car is here" Stefan sighed as soon as the words left his mouth and he hung his head realizing how ridiculous he sounded as Elena looked at him incredulously "We're not together anymore Elena, it would be wrong for me to go with you and plus Klaus will look for me, you'll be safer without me... and" Stefan looked at Caroline for a second and added "and I don't want to go"

"What do mean you don't want to go... and what do you mean you _love_ Caroline?" Elena said angrily turning from one brother to another

"I think it's pretty self explanatory Elena" Caroline said slowly surprising herself, and got scared thinking her comment was out of line, but smiled softly when Damon patted her on the back

Elena finally noticed the tense situation opposite her, Stefan's hand on Caroline's thigh and Damon's glaringly obvious disapproval of said position and looked utterly lost as to what was happening here.

"Ok... explain this" Bonnie asked waving her hands to indicate towards them voicing Elena's thoughts

"None of your business witchy" Damon said aggressively as Stefan nodded in approval

"Caroline will tell me eventually you know?" Bonnie laughed

"Then I guess you'll have to wait till then"

"Okay enough" Alaric said obviously tired of the teenage drama "It's settled then, we'll leave tomorrow morning. Say you're goodbye's Elena, Jeremy" he added pointedly as he got up from his seat to make some calls. Jeremy grabbed Bonnie as soon as the words left Alaric's mouth and dragged her outside, leaving Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Elena in the parlor.

Caroline got up immediately and walked towards the kitchen before someone could say something. She needed blood or she was sure to snack on one her human friends present, she was a turmoil inside. She couldn't believe what had just happened, her breath was hitched as if she had been running a marathon. _Did that just happen?_ She thought... _did they just chose me over Elena? _Damon had said he loved her... and Stefan didn't want to go because of her... was this really happening. Yes it had, it's one thing saying it in front of just her to make her feel better, but they had done it in front of an audience... in front of Elena. She smiled involuntarily, she knew it was wrong one of her best friends was hurting... but she couldn't help it, someone and not just someone Stefan and Damon both... had chosen her... _holy crap! _She went from bewildered to confused to elated to downright scared. They both chose her, they both liked her... if you took Damon seriously, loved her! And that's all great... but both of them, not one. She had finally accepted it, and it was not pretty... she was where Elena had been, and she didn't like it one bit...

"_You really don't love me anymore?" Elena's voice traveled from the parlor breaking Caroline's train of thoughts _

"_No I don't Elena" Stefan replied decisively "And you don't either, it's been like that for a while... why not just accept it"_

"_I guess... but it's not easy, I mean... an-and you... you like Caroline?" she asked him, her voice heavy with doubt making Caroline scowl_

"_Yeah... I kind of do." Stefan replied and Caroline could tell he was smiling from his voice _

"_And Damon... Damon likes her too?" Elena said in the same tone, it didn't go unnoticed by Caroline that she didn't say love, but like. _

"_Yes, Elena... we have a long track record of falling for the same person don't we..." Stefan replied sheepishly._

Caroline was wondering why Damon wasn't saying anything when she closed the fridge door and almost yelped seeing him standing by the side of the fridge, leaning on one side with a self satisfying yet slightly less smug smirk on his face

"Hey Barbie"

"Hi Damon..." she replied shyly not sure how to speak to him, thank god for being dead or she would have been blushing red tomato by now. She didn't want pester him with questions of he would go running in the opposite direction, but she needed so many answers or she'd never be able to sleep again...

"In case you're wondering, I didn't say I love you just for a reason to refuse Elena, I don't want you going all insecure neurotic yet incredibly adorable Barbie ninja on me" he said moving closer to put his hands on her shoulder to stop her from turning away from him. He really knew her, really knew what she would be thinking... all the doubts she would have

"Then why did you say it" she asked shyly biting her lower lip

"Because I meant it..." he said kissing her on the forehead and walked back towards the parlor

"Oh and Caroline" he said turning around

"Hmm?"

"If you get any weird and typically Caroline style insecure nagging doubts or whatever, don't waste your brain cells on them, just talk to me I promise I'll tell you the truth... even if it hurts" he said simply and left

Caroline stood stunned as she contemplated his words, _where the hell is Damon Salvatore?_ She thought... this sure as hell is not the Damon she knew, _he's too sweet... and to me of all people. _He was right, she really was insecure, why couldn't she believe someone could claim their love for her without an ulterior motive? Why not she answered herself... I'm a beautiful, funny, smart, sexy woman, any man would be lucky to have me. But she had just been so used to rejection, she almost expected it and found her insecurities creeping up every time she felt someone wanted her... for her. _Oh enough with the self pity Caroline!_ She told herself _could you be more pathetic? How much more proof do you need? Damon loves me... he really does and Stefan, the boy who rejected me without getting to know me likes me... Wow!._ She wondered if it was wrong that she was doing a happy dance inside, though another part was telling her that this wasn't going to be easy on anyone... anything involving Damon rarely is easy though. Caroline Forbes AKA vampire Barbie stuck between the Salvatore brothers. Oh crap she thought... Elena's gonna be pissed.

"Did you plan this?" Elena's asked as she entered the kitchen and saw Caroline sitting on a stool with her back towards her

Caroline sighed, she had given Stefan and Elena their privacy as they spoke though she listened in every few minutes and what she heard made her even happier and confused than she had been 10 minutes ago.

"No I didn't plan anything Elena" she replied in an exasperated tone

"Then I guess this means they really do care about you" Elena said skeptically

"Is that really so hard to believe Elena?"

"No, care that's not what I meant... it's just that..."

"Just that everyone always wants you and not me and now its reversed" Caroline asked pointedly

"Yes" Elena replied after a while, and Caroline couldn't help but admire the courage of her friend to actually say that... only between good friends

"Now you know how I felt" she said talking in past tense without even realizing it, she didn't feel second anymore to anyone and it was all because of...

"And I'm sorry if I was ever rude, it's just a big shock... not much with Stefan though. We were drifting apart even before the sacrifice and I always thought he had a thing for you..." Elena said

"Wait what? What do you mean?"

"Come on Caroline , he would be more than happy to go hunting with you than stay here with me even though you could do it alone... he was always smiling you, and you didn't even have to try..."

"That how I always felt about you... that you never tried and always got everything" Caroline said softly with a smile

"Yeah well, I tried to make my boyfriend smile a lot, and the second you would walk in he would be grinning like an idiot." Elena said sadly, and Caroline felt sorry for her knowing exactly what that felt like

"But that not what I surprised about care, it was Damon. I want you to be careful" Elena continued

"He won't hurt me" Caroline frowned

"Not physically no, Stefan won't let him but... Damon will never love you the way he loves me" Elena finished as she turned and left, leaving Caroline with only one thought _I like Katherine better _

Damon sat on the floor by the foot of his bed listening to the conversation between Caroline and Elena, his head a cocktails of emotions. He was frowning one minute, smiling the next and felt like crying the next. His Barbie had had a boost of confidence, and he was happy about that, she should never had been so insecure in the first place... a lot of people had played a role in that, his being the greatest. He felt bad about that, he had apologized but he felt he needed to do more than say sorry if she was going to trust him. Elena thought it was sudden, Damon feeling this way for Caroline, Damon thought that too, the first time he realized he loved her and had gotten crazy drunk hoping the feeling would go away the next day, fortunately it didn't. This had been a year in the making, she had been everything to him he thought he didn't deserve and would never have, when everyone concentrated on Elena conveniently forgetting that he had lost his brother, she was the only one who tried to comfort him... and he could never forget that, no one had ever made him priority especially after everything he had done to her.

He frowned when Elena thought this was some master scheme of Caroline's though he was proud of the tact with which she handled the situation. He felt like throwing something when Elena said Stefan had always liked Caroline , and wanted to strangle something when Caroline seemed happy about it. He was deliriously happy at the confidence with which she said 'he would never hurt me'... he never would, not again. But most of all he was livid when Elena said he would never love Caroline the way he loves her... he wanted to whoosh down there and correct Elena's grammar, _loved_ not loves... past not present. He had loved Elena, he didn't anymore... hadn't for a long time, his heart was all Caroline's now. He couldn't help but feel bad for Elena, she thought he still loved her and thought he could never feel anything remotely similar for Caroline , it only made him laugh... _if only you knew how wrong you are Elena_ he thought.

"Hey Blondie" Katherine's cocky voice penetrated her room as soon as she stepped out of the shower, causing her to scream in surprise yet somehow manage to hold on the towel wrapped around her body and stop herself from slipping on her wet feet

"What are you doing here?" she screamed and started to move back as Katherine moved steadily towards her and firmly embraced her in a hug... yes a hug. It took Caroline an entire minute before she realized Katherine was hugging her

"Uh... you're hugging me" Caroline said awkwardly her arms wide around Katherine, afraid she would stake her any instant... I mean what other reason would she have to hug her? But no... Katherine liked her right? Liked her enough to hug her...

"I know... I was eavesdropping your little meeting here and I've been waiting forever for someone to put little miss perfect in her place and wrench those poor boys away from her, I wish it could be me, but hey you aren't that bad either...I'm congratulating you..." Katherine said bitchily as she started to pull back from her just as Stefan and Damon burst through the door, no doubt alarmed by Caroline's screaming

"What the... Katherine step away from her" Damon said menacingly looking utterly confused, Stefan's eyebrows were in danger from merging as he frowned deeply looking the sight in front of him

"Oh don't be so dramatic Romeo" Katherine snapped as she pulled away from Caroline and took a few steps away from them towards Stefan "I was just thanking Blondie, a wonderful favor she did both of you today"

"Thanking her?" Damon repeated "You don't thank anyone Katherine"

"That's mean Romeo" Katherine pouted

"Yeah that is mean Damon" Caroline said "What? Don't look at me like that, she's had more than enough chances to kill me, and plus she said she likes me" Caroline added with a large smile, as Stefan and Damon looked at her like she was crazy

"You're too cute for your own good Barbie" Damon said shaking his head

"Yes I have to admit she is quite adorable..." Katherine said thoughtfully before Stefan interrupted her "Why are you here Katherine?"

"What.. Not even a hello..." she pouted again

"Oh just tell us what you want" Damon said impatiently as he held on tightly to Caroline's arm keeping her behind him

"Why do you assume I want something, you know Blondie is the only one I like among you three... I could have killed her you know but I took the risk to help you out" she said as she turned to look pointedly at Stefan

"You snapped her neck" Stefan yelled as Damon nodded furiously

"Oh... can't let people think I've become soft" she replied shrugging her shoulders

"Do you have more information Katherine?" Caroline asked her politely from behind Damon's neck

"Ah..." Katherine said fondly "18th century men and she's more polite than you two. Now since you asked nicely Blondie I suppose I should tell them what I found out" she added

"Yes, please Katherine do tell us" Damon said in a mock sweet voice

"I'm not the only one who's been checking up on you, Klaus's men have done that too, he isn't coming back here just for Stefan he wants Damon too" Katherine said sheepishly

"Why?" Caroline asked in a coarse voice, _why did he want Damon?_

"I believe his words were, that boy has spunk" Katherine said making quote signs in the air

"He called me a boy?" Damon whispered earning a glare from Stefan

"Why does he want my brother?"

"Klaus has been making an army for ages, he sees a vampire who will be an asset and he gets them... one way or another"

"I don't have any deal with him, I won't work for him... he'll just have to kill me" Damon said firmly and Caroline winced behind him

"Oh... Klaus doesn't ask Damon, he takes and if you're reluctant..." Katherine said menacingly "He will find some way to... how do I put it, persuade you" she added eerily fixing her gaze directly at Caroline

Oh crap!


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N- Here goes chapter 10... It's ridiculously long I hope you don't mind. I want to thank everyone who had voted in my polls as well as reviewed or alerted etc for this and other's of my stories as well. I absolutely love reading the feedback guys... So let me know what you think of this chapter and if you like where I'm going with this... REVIEW tc... Oh and a request to all the Caroline fan's out there, I have put up the prologue of another story (a love triangle duh!) between Caroline /Klaus/Elijah called '__**obsession'**__ but since it's a weird pairing I'm not sure if I should continue... please check it out on my profile and let me know what you all think... REVIEW tc..._

**Chapter 10**

"So what do we do now?" Caroline asked for probably the 50th time that night, as her Katherine, Damon and Stefan sat around the parlor discussing strategy. Neither Salvatore wanted Katherine there, but Caroline insisted, she had helped them after all, the least they could do was help her back. Her question caused both and Stefan and Damon to glare at her angrily and Katherine to give her a smirk.

"We're still thinking Barbie, don't harp on us" Damon snapped

"Don't be rude to her just coz you're scared and clueless Damon" Katherine snapped back at him surprising all of them. Caroline gave her a soft smile in thanks, she was in shock and was quite happy that she was defending her. Damon just rolled his eyes and went back to drinking

"We should play a game" Katherine chirped and Stefan and Damon both groaned in disapproval

"What kind of a game" Caroline asked

"Seriously care? We're in grave danger here" Stefan asked her and earned a nod in approval from Damon

"Oh... when are we not in danger Stefan? I'm not gonna go all broody and moody just coz Klaus is coming" Caroline piped back and she swore she saw Damon smirk and Katherine gave her an impressed look

"I agree with Blondie" she said

"Only I get to call her Blondie" Damon deadpanned

"I don't mind" Caroline said and Damon threw his hands in the air

"So how about that game" Katherine asked and turned to Caroline and added "I was thinking a plain and simple drinking game" causing Caroline to squeal happily and clap her hands

"After we've reached a decision" Stefan said pointedly

"But you're agreeing to a drinking game?" Katherine asked Stefan skeptically and added when he nodded "When you did you get fun Stefan?"

"I blame her" Stefan said pointing at Caroline and she smiled in return quite proud of herself, if she could make _Stefan Salvatore_ fun she was definitely something.

"Whatever" Damon said moodily and turned to Stefan "What do you think we should do?"

"Leave" Stefan said simply "Hiding is the only choice we have, we can't fight Klaus... been there done that" he added waving his hands through his hair as he chugged down his drink

"He will follow us" Damon said firmly "But you're right, we can't do anything else. We get caught and everything is over... we will have to cover our tracks... well"

"There are many effective ways to cover scents" Katherine said "And just not stay in one place for long"

"That's it then" Stefan said decidedly and when Damon nodded he added "We will have to compel your mother to leave care, and Matt too, somewhere Klaus can't find them"

"Ok" she replied

"And you'll have to talk to Tyler... coz he can't be..."

"I'll talk to Tyler not you Barbie" Damon said, he did not want him anywhere near Caroline

"So... yay! A vacation" Katherine said happily after a while

"What" Damon smirked "You're not coming" he said pointing at her

"What?" she asked sadly looking from one Salvatore to the other receiving the same look from both, she sighed angrily... ungrateful little jerks

"Am I coming with you?" Caroline asked the brothers meekly and they both looked at her like she was crazy

"What kind of question is that Barbie" Damon said puzzled

"We're not leaving you here Caroline, you go where we go" Stefan said firmly

"That's good I want to go with you too" she answered happily "But I want Katherine to come with us"

Katherine barked a loud 'Ha!' and smirked at the them while they groaned in unison

"Why her care? Why her?" Stefan said holding his head in his hands while Damon nodded vigorously drinking straight from the bottle

"Because I like her" she replied and Katherine actually gave her a soft smile "And I'll be the only girl there, It would be nice to have her there, and plus she's older and stronger than both of you... and she ran from Klaus for 500 years... and she helped us when she didn't have too and..."

"And she's a manipulative little slut" Damon butted angrily, he did not trust Katherine

"Was" Caroline corrected "She has been nice recently, she could have run away with that cure for you Damon... she's trying to change and everyone deserves a second chance, no one should know that better than you Damon" she added fiercely and Katherine forgot all about her bad-ass bitch attitude and got up and hugged Caroline again. Both Stefan and Damon jumped up instantly thinking the worst before they saw what Katherine was doing and their jaws were literally hitting the floor.

"I promise I'm not drunk" Katherine said as she pulled away and Caroline laughed. Katherine hadn't had anyone say anything nice about her in way too long... and Caroline was just way to adorable to not like

"Fine" Damon huffed when he saw that Caroline wasn't going to budge "But I do not trust you, and if you try anything I will kill you... comprende?" he added looking at Katherine sternly and she could tell he meant business

"Si" Katherine said happily and she felt like hugging Caroline again... truth be told she was just bored and lonely and these were the only people she knew who didn't want to rip her throat out.

"So where are we going?" Caroline asked slightly excited

"How about Italy?" Damon said and Katherine scoffed

"That's the first place he'll look Damon" she said and he couldn't help but agree with her, Klaus would know that was their native country and they would think of it first. She was indeed proving to be helpful "We need to go somewhere he won't think to follow us"

"Like" Stefan asked

"I have an idea... it's unusual but offers a lot of other advantages too" Katherine replied and raised a brow

"Well don't keep us in suspense" Damon scowled

"India" Katherine said simply and Damon and Stefan immediately nodded understanding what she meant by 'other advantages', thankfully Caroline didn't think to ask for it

"Ohhh" Caroline coed happily "It would so much of fun... it's so colorful there!"

The other three couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was. Katherine said she had some friends there and would make all the arrangements and left to make the calls. Damon followed her saying that he didn't trust her and wanted to listen to their conversation to make sure she wasn't playing them straight into Klaus's hands. He rushed after her but not before giving Stefan a stern 'behave' look, and Caroline couldn't help but smile at how protective he was.

They returned in five minutes and since Katherine was smiling, Caroline assumed that Damon had approved of her plans. They came back carrying bottles of every alcohol imaginable... Caroline was happy to see her favorite tequila.

"So how about that game..." Katherine said mischievously and Caroline nodded "But no 'I never' I've done everything... it's just not fair" she added and Caroline laughed and could have sworn she saw Damon smirk too, if Stefan would just separate his brows...

"How about truth or dare? Spinning the bottle" Caroline said

"Can't we just get wasted... do we have to play" Damon whined making a face

"Leave if you want Damon" Katherine said "But just remember at one point Caroline may have to kiss Stefan, don't you want to be here to make sure it doesn't get out of hand" she added smirking making quote marks again. Caroline turned pink and Stefan smirked shamelessly at her comment

Damon scoffed angrily but still stayed, the bitch did have a point after all

"Okay I'll start" Caroline said giddily... she already looked drunk. She spun the bottle and it landed on Damon, and she was sure she blushed "Ok truth or dare Damon"

"Dare" he shrugged "But don't ask me to kiss Stefan... or Katherine, you on the other hand..." he added wickedly

"I dare you to say one nice thing about each one of us every time you smirk" she said coyly and everyone laughed including Damon, he had to admit it was a good dare

"For how long"

"An hour" Katherine said and Damon nodded and spun the bottle and it landed on Stefan

"Dare" he said even before Damon could ask

"I dare you to wear those green tights you have" Damon said cocking a brow but careful not to smirk, Stefan shrugged unabashed and zoomed upstairs

"Stefan has green tights?" Katherine laughed as did Caroline

"Yup... got them for St. Patrick's day if I'm not wrong" Damon said smiling as Stefan came back downstairs wearing the said tights which were really... tight. Caroline had to actually look away while Katherine gawked shamelessly. Damon smirked and put his hands up when Katherine and Stefan pointed at him

"Fine... I'll say something nice about you all" Damon said though they were sure he was saying some very not nice things in his head "Barbie you always see the good in people, Katherine you may be a mean bitch, but you're a funny mean bitch and Stefan I admire your courage to wear those ridiculous things..."

"You're kidding right" Katherine said and added when Damon looked confused "He looks absolutely hot" Stefan smirked back at Damon wiggling his eyebrows

"What?" Damon exclaimed looking at Caroline who remained silent though she suddenly became nervous and kept sneaking looks at Stefan "Why?"

"Well... you know coz... you can Uhm" Caroline hesitated keeping her eyes down and he could swear her ears had gone red "Coz... just..Uh...Forget it Damon"

"What she means jealous, is that you can see all his taut flexed muscles" Katherine filled in licking her lips and Stefan smirked again... he was really enjoying this

"Whatever..." Damon said regretting his dare now "You can change now" he added looking at Stefan

"Oh no... I quite like the attention" Stefan said impishly indicating towards Caroline and Damon scowled at him. "My turn" Stefan said as he spun the bottle and it landed on Katherine and she groaned

"Dare" she said instantly

"I dare you to eat bunny blood" he said happily and she threw a death glare at him but ran out the door and into the woods and returned 10 minutes later holding a poor little bunny in her hands and bit down on it and withdrew instantly glaring at Stefan

"You have to finish Katherine" Stefan said sheepishly "Or you'll be a chicken"

She threw more profanities at him but drained the bunny and threw it away quickly before downing her shot and half the bottle along with it

"Sleep with one eye open Salvatore" she warned him and Damon couldn't help but smirk... damn it

"Aha! Compliment time smirky" Stefan said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair

"Fine... Barbie you're adorable when you're angry and especially when you stomp your foot like a child... or when you get happy about the smallest things, basically you're just adorable over all... not that you're just cute you're like really hot and sm..."

"Yes yes yes... we know you love her... there are other people here, now chop chop" Katherine said bored and slamming her hands on the 'chop chop'

"Bitchy you pack a mean punch and Stefie I need to hit the gym more... you've outdone me" Damon said waving towards Stefan's very much tightened crotch area. Stefan smirked again but was quite shocked that Damon would admit it, usually when they fought over a girl they were always nasty... this was not nasty Damon

"Damon" Katherine said happily as the bottle landed on him "What should I make you do" she said thoughtfully

"I go for truth" Damon said... Katherine would surely make him do something bad

"Hmmm okay then, Tell us when you realized you were in love with Caroline" Katherine said giving him a small wink, and at that moment Damon could have hugged her for giving him such an opportunity... maybe she was changing

"When Stefan was missing she said there were enough people taking care of Elena, and that my loss was greater than hers and promised to help me as long as I was willing to let her... that was the first time I saw her as anything but annoying incessant talker. She had no reason to be nice to me, when all I was was mean to her, I never had anyone care about me first" Damon said softly locking his eyes with Caroline and he could have sworn that she blushed and gave him a small smile. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Katherine and she squeezed her eyes in response

"Alright enough sap stuff" Damon said spinning the bottle and it finally landed on Caroline

"Truth" she said "No.. no dare" she changed suddenly knowing full well what Damon would ask and he smirked again and then groaned when everyone yelped pointing at him

"Ahhh" he said grumpily "Barbie I love you if you didn't get that from before... Katherine smart as hell... Stefan, you're my brother no matter what" he said looking at Stefan giving him a soft smile which he returned

"You can't charm me Damon... I'm still gonna fight you for it" Stefan said though Damon could tell he was touched by what he said

"I'm counting on it" Damon replied "So Barbie... dare huh... ok this is for me and my brother I dare you to make out with Katherine... for a full minute... with tongue"

Caroline smirked while Katherine snorted... men were such imbeciles

"Centuries old and you're still immature" Caroline said as she smiled and moved forward and grabbed Katherine by her hair and planted her lips on hers and they started making out full on... completely ignorant of their audience. Katherine held onto her blonde locks as well, and they could literally hear the boy's growls. Damon took out his cell and recorded a video while gaping at them like an idiot and Stefan just stared with his mouth wide open in comical 'O' shape. After the minute passed they separated their mouths and had to clear their throats for the guys to come out of their reverie

"I know why you love her Damon... she's a hell of a kisser" Katherine said wiping her mouth

"Look who's talking" Caroline giggled

"You like it" Katherine said wiggling her eyebrows and Caroline giggled again and winked at Katherine

"Please stop that I'm wearing tights" Stefan said and they all buckled in laughter

"Okay... Stefan" Caroline said happily as her spin landed on him

"Dare" Stefan said simply

"Oooooh... bite Damon" she said wickedly

"Eew... disgusting" both brother said in unison whereas the girls laughed

"Good one Blondie" Katherine said

"You had your fun, not we have ours" Caroline said

Grumpily Stefan got up from his seat and sat down next to Damon giving both the girls angry glares and bit down on his brother's neck and pulled away after a few seconds and went back to his seat and drank like a fish out of water...

"Hot" Caroline said licking her lips and Katherine nodded whereas Damon seemed completely unaffected

"Damon" Stefan said as he spun the bottle and it landed on him

"Da-truth" Damon changed mid-sentence he hoped Stefan would ask something about Caroline

"Why aren't you being mean and a complete jerk taking into light our current situation" Stefan asked seriously and he could see Caroline tense up and even Katherine looked interested

"Because... with Katherine and Elena it was all about getting one up one you... or not letting you have what I wanted. But with Caroline I just want her to be happy, I wish it's me that does that for her but if she's happier with you then I won't spoil it" Damon whispered and Caroline couldn't control her tears anymore "No crying Barbie... it's supposed to be a good thing"

She laughed as she wiped her tears, and felt the reassuring hand of Katherine on her thigh and she smiled at her. At that moment, Damon truly believed that Katherine had changed, because she didn't look jealous one bit and was genuinely trying to be a friend to Caroline. Even Stefan smiled at the integrity of his brother, this was a different Damon one who wasn't all about what he wanted... and he was the closest to the human Damon he remembered. And at that moment he was thankful to Caroline for bringing this out in Damon

Damon smirked at the mushy feely environment around him, everyone noticed but no one said anything and that just made him like them more. He spun the bottle and it landed on Katherine and he smiled

"I want you and Blondie to exchange clothes in front of us" he said and the girls laughed and looked at each other "But no taking off underwear" he added suddenly, he definitely wanted to see Caroline naked but he did not want Stefan to see that...

"You're such a perv Damon... what have you not been laid in a long time, you keep asking us to do all this" Katherine said as she removed her jacket to reveal a silk emerald green dress as Caroline removed her red shorts and her white tank top.

"Hell yeah!" Damon exclaimed "Oh god I think I haven't been laid for 7 months" he added miserably and everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at Damon wide eyed. Katherine had Caroline's top halfway down when she stopped and Caroline just held onto her dress and Stefan stopped gawking at the girls to look at his brother

"What... why are you looking at me like that" Damon said confused

"You don't ever not sleep around for so long" Stefan said

"Ahh.. There were a lot of things going apart from me wanting to shag someone"

"I don't believe you" Katherine said finally getting the top through her and working on the shorts

"My brother went camping with an indestructible psychopath, which made me realize that I actually cared about the little jerk, then I had to deal with the guilt of destroying his relationship with Elena when I realized that I only wanted her to piss him off and then I was trying to deny that I felt anything for Barbie and then when I accepted it I was wallowing coz I was sure she would never feel the same and somehow I thought if I stopped sleeping around it might help to get in her good side" he concluded

"Are you serious Damon" Caroline asked still in her underwear but she couldn't care less at the moment

"Yes... I didn't think you would like the whore Damon" he chuckled

"Uhmm Blondie don't insult my dress it cost a fortune... put it on" Katherine said as she sat back down and Caroline blinked again to stop her tears... she couldn't believe Damon had done that for her

They played for another couple of hours and did some pretty crazy dares. Stefan and Damon had to exchange clothes too thanks to Katherine and they had all fed off of each other, and kissed each other. Damon and Stefan had both had to put on make-up and the girls had to wear the boys' clothes too... though Stefan and Damon both thought they looked hot in their clothes. Damon had to drink bunny blood too thanks to Stefan and in return Stefan had to tell an embarrassing story of his childhood. By the end of their they were all hammered and decided it was best they go to sleep since they had a flight to New Delhi the next afternoon.

"Caroline what you doing here?" Damon asked as he came out of his bathroom to see Caroline sitting on his bed, she looked she had been crying and her hands were folded in her lap though she gave him a small smile when he came out. In any other scenario he would have made fun of her sneaking a glance at his abs, but he could tell she was in a serious mood.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" she said timidly as she got up and moved closer to him

"Anything" he said softly and had to resist the urge to plant a big on her, she looked delectable all shy and flustered

"Are you sorry for the way you treated me when I was human" she asked in a barely there whisper and he knew she didn't want anyone else to hear it

"You'll never know how sorry I am" he said truthfully. That's why he knew she could never feel the same for him, he had been a monster to her and couldn't believe the number of times he had tried to kill her, he winced at the thought

"Why don't you ask me to forgive then" she said with a smile

"I can't Caroline" he said simply

"But you are sorry right" she said skeptically

"The most I'll ever be next to everything I have done to Stefan, but I won't ask Caroline because you never should forgive me... I wanted to deliberately hurt you and it kills me now" he hung his head in shame

"Let me decide that..." she whispered and added when he didn't say anything "Ask me to forgive you Damon" she picked up his face by his chin and looked into his eyes

"Will you forgive me Caroline" Damon whispered

"Yes" she said happily and he looked shocked at how easy it was for her "But on one condition" she added pouting

"What"

"You have to call me Barbie again... It makes me feel special"

"Okay Barbie" he smirked back at her... she really was something else "You shouldn't forgive me you know"

"Are you patronizing me now" she said putting her hands on her hips and looked at him with a threatening glint, and it took all his resistance to not jump her bones then and there

"No" he said softly

"Good" she said shrugging her shoulder and moved forward and before he realized it, she grazed her lips by his. It wasn't passionate and filled with heat and lust as he always imagined it would be, but it was soft and supple and tender and it was the first ever sweet and simple kiss of Damon's life, for the first time he didn't want to pull her into bed and ravish her. He wanted to make her feel special and make love, not hump her brains out. He didn't even try to put his tongue through and at that moment any doubt he had vanished, he was in love with this girl like he had never been before, and he would not fuck it up. He knew by the way she kissed him that she really had forgiven him, and he was going to be worth her kindness. She gave him her classic dazzling smile and practically skipped out of the room leaving behind a shell shocked yet incredibly happy Damon

"Don't even think about it Stefan" Katherine said slowly walking up to Stefan on the porch

"Think about what?"

"You know what... you will not give yourself over to Klaus to protect Damon. You know we'll come after you"

"I wasn't planning on doing that" he laughed, the fact that Katherine said 'we' was not lost on him. "I know you'll come after me which doesn't really serve the purpose of giving myself up now does it" he added with a smirk

"Good" she said and turned to leave

"But that doesn't mean I won't bargain for Damon using myself. If Klaus finds us I'll give myself up to him forever so Damon can be free. I'm a ripper I deserve this cursed life, Damon doesn't... not when he's finally working towards the better."

"You are such a martyr you idiot" Katherine snapped at him angrily and he could sense the concern in her tone, he laughed and turned to face her... a part of his heart would always belong to this woman

"I can see that you're trying to be a friend to Caroline, Katherine and I admire that about you"

"She's hard not to like" Katherine said shrugging her shoulders

"I need you to protect her" he said suddenly "If Klaus finds us, I'll try to save Damon but you have get Caroline away... you're the only who's strong enough to protect her against him"

"I will" she said determinedly "For you. But you never know what might happen in India Stefan" she added the glint of mischief back in her eye

"You have a plan don't you?" he asked surprised he didn't think of it before

"Why do you think I chose India?" she said and Stefan nodded. He knew India was one of the last places in the world where witchcraft and the supernatural wasn't just a legend or a scary story, people not only believed but also respected the mysterious powers. It was a safe haven especially for witches... many people even believed witches originated in India.

"What's your plan then" he asked her

"There's a witch, a vampire witch. They say she is the oldest and most powerful witch in the world, some say it was Klaus who turned her. The point is she ran from Klaus and he's been searching for her for 700 years and I've been looking for her for 300 years" she said smirking

"She's in India?"

"The last I heard. It makes sense, the strongest witch population is there, and they would protect her. If we find her before he does, we have leverage to bargain for our freedom and trust me he wants her more than he wants you and Damon. All we have to do is find her"

"I have to say I'm impressed Katherine" Stefan said and she smiled back at him

"Thank you" she said making a mock bow "We get the witch we ensure your and Damon's freedom, Caroline's safety as well. You know as well I do if Damon refuses to come willingly Klaus will use Caroline to force him... and that situation doesn't end too good for Blondie"


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N- Here goes chapter 11... I know this was quick, but I have many idea's for this one already formed so I'll be posting this faster than the others. I have half the chapter for 'need you now' done should be up next week. But I will probably update this one quicker. So another ridiculously long chapter... I'm becoming really bad! Oh and just so you all know how much I love the responses I have exams tomorrow and I'm busy writing! Ha! Anyways let me know what you think... and I have started posting links to costumes and other stuff on my profile check it out if you want. Do you want a picture for Sam? ... REVIEW tc... Oh and a request to all the Caroline fan's out there, I have put up the prologue of another story (a love triangle duh!) between Caroline /Klaus/Elijah called '__**obsession'**__ but since it's a weird pairing I'm not sure if I should continue... please check it out on my profile and let me know what you all think... REVIEW tc..._

**Chapter 11 **

"That's my seat Romeo" Katherine scowled at Damon and he groaned in frustration halfway through sitting in the seat, he was starting to hate her again

He worked tirelessly for an entire half hour to arrange the four of them in such a way that he would end up on the seat next to Caroline . This was a 15 hour flight after all, and she had kissed him last night... _she_ had kissed _him_... he was _not_ the one who kissed her, she did it willingly. And he really wanted to talk about it... ok no maybe have a repeat of it... or maybe have a quickie in the bathroom however cliché that might be, but the point was Katherine was ruining all his plans and he really wanted to wipe that smug look of her face.

"Why don't you go sit with St. Stefan?" he grumbled

"Oh haven't you hounded her enough, it's time for some girl bonding... you can go have some bro-bonding" Katherine snapped back and Damon looked expectantly at Caroline hoping she would say something, but she only gave him a guilty smile. She wanted to _bond_ with Katherine too..._ great_ he thought _now I have to compete with bitchy too_

"I don't want to bond with Stefan" he complained as he made way for Katherine and was on the verge of pouting "I've known him for 170 years... what more could I possibly learn" he added and stomped his way back to where Stefan was sitting giving him a smug smirk

"He's like a dog with a bone... you're the bone" Katherine said pointing at Caroline incase she didn't understand and she laughed in response

"So have you been to India before?" Caroline excited

"Oh yeah... quite a few times actually. The last was back in 92"

"Do you like it... I've heard so much about it"

"It's pretty amazing. It's has to be one of the most diverse place in the world, one place is completely different from the other... you'll never be bored" Katherine said laughing at the sheer joy on the blonde's face

"I love the clothes... they're so bright" Caroline exclaimed using her hands to explain how bright they are

"Damon is right you are a Barbie" Katherine smirked and Damon shot a glare from behind them

"So where are we going?" Caroline asked

"We land in New Delhi... then you know just roam around. There's a lot to see. We need to make a stop in Rajasthan once I have some work there" Katherine said vaguely she wasn't sure how much to tell Caroline about their plan, she had only discussed it with Stefan, but the four of them would have to sit down together and talk it out properly

"What's Rajasthan?" Caroline asked pronouncing it weirdly whereas Katherine said it perfectly

"It's a state, in the west. Awesome palaces, sand dunes... and clothes if you're into ethnic stuff" Katherine added for Caroline's benefit

"I'm into any clothing" she replied and added "What other places have you been to?"

"Well let's see... Goa I'm sure you've heard of" Katherine said and Caroline nodded "It's the top foreign destination, but since I'm like ancient I got bored of the crowds there, I've travelled across Rajasthan and most of North India. Leh and Ladhakh are one of the best places for a vacation, but it'll be snowing like crazy there right now. There are a huge number of national parks across the countries if you're interested in Tiger safaris."

"Have you been in one?" she asked in awe

"Oh yeah 92... Kanha national park, saw a tiger mum with 3 cubs... I was bitch then so pretended to not care but they were adorable... barely got a good look though, they ran away as soon as she sensed us"

"What do you mean?"

"We're above the big cats in the food chain Blondie, the tiger got scared of us. The guide was looking at us like we were crazy... tiger's don't usually get scared of humans. I had to compel him to forget that" Katherine laughed obviously happy about the memory

"Who's us" Caroline asked impishly

"Aren't you a little gossip" Katherine smirked but continued when Caroline narrowed her eyes at her "Me and well... I guess he could be my friend though don't tell him that... Armaan we used to meet up once in a while and just roam around... his family was here so he never left, I would come here"

"Is he a vampire" Caroline asked and Katherine nodded "How did you meet him"

"When I came to India for the first time, that was in 1953"

"You've known him for half a century... there are vampire's in India?" Caroline added surprised

"There are vampire's everywhere Blondie" she replied laughing

"He has a family?"

"They are all vampire's, two brothers and one sister. They were all turned before independence by one of the British officers who was a vampire" Katherine said

"Why did he turn them?"

"Well he didn't want to turn everyone, just Naina... that's the sister. Their house was burnt down by the villagers and he saved her but she said she wouldn't complete the transformation if he didn't save her family too... that's how they all got turned"

"Why did he want to save just her" Caroline asked like a child being told their favorite fairy tale

"Because he was in love with her" Katherine shrugged

"Ohhhhh how romantic" Caroline cooed

"How did I know you would say that" Katherine laughed "It's not hard to fall for Naina though, she's like the Indian you... she has the most beautiful eye's ever, even her name means 'eyes'. You could get lost in them"

"Even prettier than Damon's" Caroline asked instinctively and then slapped her palm to her forehead knowing that Damon would have heard her. Katherine laughed and turned around to look at Damon who sure enough was smirking like an idiot

"_Much_ prettier than Damon's" Katherine said emphasizing on the 'much'

"You think we'll get to meet them" Caroline asked trying to stop herself from turning back to look at Damon

"We're meeting him in Lucknow... that's another city. We'll travel around Delhi for a while then go there."

"What's to see around Delhi?" Caroline asked she had done some research earlier and there really wasn't many interesting things here apart from some awesome shopping

"Ahhh he hasn't said anything yet but I think there's probably a place that Damon wants to take you to" Katherine shrugged

"What... what place?"

"I'll let him tell you that" Katherine winked at her and turned around to look at Damon smiling. She knew where he was going to take her and it would be romantic as hell

"So... what did you and Damon do last night?" Katherine said wiggling her brows and added when Caroline looked confused "Oh come on I was talking to Stefan so I didn't hear everything but I know you went to his room... spill it... I'm your friend right?" Katherine said narrowing her eyes

"But he'll hear" Caroline whispered flustered

"Not exactly... they are pretty far away... whisper"

"I'm not taking a chance"

Katherine sighed and removed her cell phone and gave it to Caroline telling her to write and tell her

Caroline took the phone and started to type and handed it to Katherine

_Nothing happened I swear... I just wanted to talk to him about the things he said in the game _

Katherine read the message frowned and then started typing

_He didn't say those things just for the game you know, I know when Damon lies _

Caroline nodded at her and then typed something more and then gave the phone back

_I know... but I'm just confused, it's not easy for me. I was used to the Damon who was crazy in love in with Elena and didn't even like me _

Katherine sighed when she read that and replied

_He's changed Blondie... I knew Damon when he was in love with me and also when he claimed to be in love with Elena and I know him now when he's in love with you. This is the most honest I have ever seen him... Damon never tries to deny his feelings and if he did that then it's because he's afraid for himself and for you... which means he must feel something pretty phenomenal_

Caroline read the message and couldn't help but admire the honesty Katherine was showing, she could really be a good friend if she let her guard down.

_What is he afraid of? _

Katherine laughed and looked at Caroline knowingly and shrugged her shoulders and Caroline nodded knowing that she was talking about Stefan. Caroline looked at Katherine, deciding to ask her what she had been wanting to for days, today she had the courage that Katherine wouldn't try to kill her

_You love Stefan don't you? _

Katherine grimaced when she read that and smiled a little and typed something back handing it to Caroline

_You love Damon don't you? _

Caroline and pouted and replied back

_I asked first _

_So I asked second _

_What're you scared?_

_This is a stupid argument _Katherine replied with a smiley

Caroline sighed and took a bold decision knowing full well that Damon and Stefan were listening

"I don't think I ever really fell out of love with Damon to begin with" Caroline said and Katherine eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't expected Caroline to say it but write it.

Caroline giggled and returned back to serious mode looking at Katherine and said "Now your turn"

"Ah... I don't think I ever fell out of love with Stefan either" she mumbled and felt something behind and smirked... those boys think they are so smart. She typed something on the cell and handed in to Caroline

_Stefan and Damon compelled the seats behind us... probably coz they can't hear from over there._

Caroline looked angry for a second after reading the message then got a wicked idea and grinned while tying her reply

_You want to have some fun Kat? _

Katherine laughed and nodded... she liked the new Caroline

_Sure _

"So Kat" Caroline asked in her best serious tone even though she was grinning like an idiot " if we whisper they won't hear right?"

"Yup"

"You were with both Stefan and Damon right?"

"Oh yeah I courted both of them in 1864" she replied smiling herself, she could tell where Caroline was going with this

"No I don't mean date... I mean you had sex with both of them right?" Caroline asked with an attempt to be shy but she working like mad to control her giggles

"Oh yeah sometimes in one single night" Katherine said trying to control her laughter as well

"Hot!" Caroline exclaimed and she wasn't lying at all that would be hot... "So... who's better?" she added in a whisper but not low enough to make sure that Stefan and Damon both heard it

"Aren't you a little minx... well it depends on what you like"

"Meaning" Caroline said happy that Katherine was going with the game

"Whether you like the hot and rough kind or the slow and gentle kind..." Katherine said and she almost snorted as she said it

"Ohhh let me guess Damon is the rough one and Stefan is gentle one" Caroline exclaimed and they could hear the soft 'what the hell' by Stefan from behind them

"That's what you would think, but no Damon's all mushy mushy and quite frankly boring... but Stefan he's the bad-ass but a little too routine and just talks too much... I was always thinking 'will you shut up' " Katherine said and she was sure Damon would try to stake her for the next comment "Damon was the worst though... I think I fell asleep once. Sad they didn't agree to that threesome"

"You think they would do it if I asked?" Caroline said after a while, she couldn't stop laughing at Katherine's comment

"Hmm who knows. But you slept with Damon when you were human"

"Uh yeah... but I was too freaked out by the vampire face to concentrate on the sex... I don't remember a thing except screaming... and not in a good way" she added and Katherine almost burst out laughing

"You know what Blondie forget them, you and I should have a threesome" Katherine said as seductively as possible while trying to control her laughter

"Totally"

"With whom?"

"How about that steward... he's strapping" Caroline said pointing at the guy serving drink's in front of him... he was quite muscular with light blonde hair and any other time Caroline would have found him attractive

"You know what Blondie" Katherine said turning to look at her and winked... she had gotten a completely different and better idea "Why don't we forget about him, and stick to just you and me" Caroline laughed and winked back

"I would love too... I can't stop thinking about it since that kiss"

"I promise you I'll be better than Damon... even without the ammunition" Katherine snorted and Caroline had to cover her mouth to stop laughing "Oh lookie that bathroom just got vacant... let's go" Katherine added grabbing Caroline's arm and yanking her up and and they started walking towards the bathroom giggling

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Damon bellowed and they burst out laughing

"I'm not routine" Stefan screamed

"I'm not mushy" Damon added

"I don't talk" Stefan said angrily

"And no one has ever, or will ever fall _asleep_" Damon spit the word asleep like it was a profanity

"Were you two listening to us?" Caroline said in mock anger putting her hands on her hips

"Eavesdropping Salvatore's... tsk tsk tsk... never expected that from you" Katherine chirped in and both the girls looked at each other and grinned happily and laughed at the confused expression on the boys face.

"You mean little... you knew we were here" Damon said angrily

"You people need to stop underestimating me" Katherine laughed as her and Caroline kneeled onto their seats to turn towards the brothers

"Damon you're brooding" Caroline said and Katherine laughed and even Stefan almost smirked

"Glad you had fun" Damon said bitterly

"Oh... did your feelings get hurt" Katherine pouted and fell back into her seat properly and Caroline gave Damon a soft smile which he almost returned and sat back in her seat.

"But you know Blondie. I wasn't lying about one thing. I'll get you off better than Damon" Katherine said arrogantly

"The hell you will" Damon said angrily

"He's just angry coz he knows it true" Katherine laughed

"Well I guess you'll just have to show me Kat" Caroline said wickedly as they laughed and the boys groaned

This flight turned out to be a lot of fun

"Damon... So what you're ignoring me now" Caroline asked as they waited for their baggage to come at the Delhi airport. Stefan and Katherine had gone to arrange for a car

"Are you done making fun of me" he replied grumpily

"So... you can make fun of everyone and we can never make fun of you" Caroline asked sweetly but with mischievous glint in her eyes and turned his face so he would look at her and smiled widely

He smiled back, though reluctantly it was hard to not do so when she was being so nice.

"I'm sorry if you felt bad... we were just having some fun" Caroline said and placed a small kiss on his cheek and he nodded. He knew if this was done to anyone other than him he would have been laughing like crazy himself

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked her after a while, he really didn't want to do this here but Katherine said they should have a meeting soon and he just had to know

"Yes" she said without hesitation knowing that he was talking about her never falling out of love with him

"That's even worse" he said and hung his head and she sighed, she should have thought about it before she said it

"Your emotions were off and I forgave you for that remember. And until these past 6-7 months I didn't realize that had happened either. Can you please not dwell on this... I want to have fun Damon with me" she said trying to cheer him up and eventually he picked his head up and smiled and winked at her classic Damon style and pulled her in for a hug. It registered somewhere in her dazed head that this was the first time he had hugged her. She giggled involuntarily and was sure he smirked at that and hugged him back.

She pulled back just a bit to whisper into his ear "I want to know where you're going to take me" and was ridiculously happy with herself when he shuddered at her breath on his ears

"That's a surprise" he whispered back "And before you ask Stefan and bitchy can't come"

"That's okay I only want to go with you" she smiled back and kissed him again and didn't pull back immediately this time. He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her back this time, but was careful to not let it get heated... he didn't want to ruin a perfectly good thing because he went to fast. He loved that she tasted like strawberries and he hated strawberries and anything pink... but he could take anything from her. Now if that's now love then what is? She pulled back and gave him her characteristic ear to ear smile happy that he wanted to take it slow but also really wanting to jump his bones, who knew how much longer they would be together

"Everything will fine Barbie" Damon said re-assumingly sensing the conflict within her and kissed her forehead

"From man-whore terror of the town to sweet sensitive cuddler" Caroline said laughing

"Only for you Barbie" he replied

"One more sweet word out of your mouth Romeo and I'm gonna drag you to the Hyderabad mental hospital, they say it's one of the best. We'll get to test that with a psychopath like you" Katherine said grumpily as she moved ahead of them to grab their bags which until now had gone unnoticed by Caroline and Damon. Caroline giggled still holding onto Damon's waist and Damon groaned. He was really starting to hate Katherine again.

"So what did you want to talk about bitchy" Damon said irate. He wanted to spend some time with Caroline, make some calls so he could plan her surprise

"No need to bitch Romeo. We need to talk about the plan and what we do from now on. Which is why I asked Sam to be here" Katherine snapped back pointing towards the vampire sitting next to her in their posh hotel room

'Sam' smiled at all of them even Damon, who didn't return the smile. Shocking!. Caroline was sure his name wasn't Sam coz he looked like an Indian an Indian's don't have names like Sam. Nonetheless, Sam had arrived half hour back and he and Katherine had been talking non-stop in Hindi that too, a language even Stefan and Damon didn't understand. When they were finally done talking they all came and sat down in the living room to decide their plans. Caroline couldn't help but feel a little bit afraid of Sam, not that he was anything but nice but she just got that vibe from him, and instinctively moved closer to Damon on the couch

"What is there to plan... we just keep moving that's it" Damon said

"I didn't just come to India coz it's big... there were other reasons" Katherine snipped back at him

"I knew you had ulterior motives" Damon yelled at her "Who the hell is this Sam guy... you work for Klaus don't you?" Damon said looking straight at Sam

"Klaus killed my entire family in front of my eyes... I suggest you do not make such assumptions again" Sam said calmly but in a deadly way that even rendered Damon quiet. Caroline had never thought Sam could be this scary by looking at him, but once his eyes came closer, his jaw clenched and nose flared he was one scary sight. She had to resist the urge to shudder

"Uski baat mat suno... thora pagal hain" (Don't listen to him... he's a little crazy) Katherine said to him in Hindi and Damon sighed unable to understand what they were saying again

"Thora?" (A little?) Sam asked her skeptically and she laughed

"Just hear her out Damon" Stefan said sternly surprising all of them especially Katherine

"I wanted to come to India because I want to find a vampire witch. Now If you'll just be patient Damon I'll explain everything" Katherine said soothingly and started to talk once Damon nodded

"So..." Damon said after Katherine had finished explaining all her reasons for wanting to come to India. "If we find this witch we could trade our freedom from Klaus" he said disbelievingly

"He wants her more than anything... he might just kiss us all if we hand her over to him" Katherine said

"But why does he want her that bad?" Caroline asked

"No one really knows, there are many theories" Sam shrugged

"Some say he was the one who turned her, he trained her fed her his blood made her strong and she tried to kill him... and now he wants revenge. Then there is the theory that there is a prophesy of a vampire witch who can kill Klaus and he's been hunting her for years. Then there's the ridiculous notion that he loves her and she betrayed him and he's out for blood. Like Klaus could love anything!" Katherine said rolling her eyes

"How strong is this witch" Stefan asked quietly

Katherine turned to Sam who took a deep breath and said "There is a story that she killed 20 vampires at the same time"

Everyone gasped and instinctively Damon placed a protective hand on Caroline's back.

"How... how can someone do that" Caroline stuttered

"Brain aneurisms" Katherine shrugged

"They can kill" Stefan said

"Depending on the witch, some of the strongest witches have been known to kill with that... but 20, that's a really powerful witch" Sam said

"Maybe it's a legend"

"You hear it once, twice, thrice it could be a story... but every person who knows of her only speaks of this incident. It's true, and it makes sense she comes from the Harappan civilization line of witches... they were extremely strong, probably the first witches in the world" Katherine said

"Well if she's so strong... why doesn't she kill Klaus" Damon asked

"Again nothing but a bunch of theories for that... the point is she is here. We find her and we're free forever" Katherine said

"How long have you known about her?" Damon asked Katherine

"I heard rumors in the 16th century... but in 1756 England I was so close to her I could feel how strong she was. Then I believed the stories and started searching... all those people who either want Klaus dead or are running from him etc etc are all looking for her."

"You saw her?" Stefan asked aghast

"As you know I was running from Klaus... and in England some of his men found me, I couldn't fight back and she helped me and I escaped" Katherine said uncertainly looking at Sam

"How do you know it was her then" Damon asked doubtfully

"She is known to protect people from Klaus" Sam said and he and Katherine could tell that they didn't really believe them "It happened with me too once" he added and they looked a little more convinced

"But feeling someone..." Caroline said weirdly "Is that normal?"

"For supernatural's yes it is" Sam said and Katherine nodded "You can sense power, for example whether you knew if I am a danger to you or not you were afraid of me... because you can sense that I'm stronger than you." Sam added looking straight at Caroline and she felt a little ashamed

"That's also why vampire's who have never heard of Klaus will still be scared when they see him... coz they can feel his power" Katherine added and Stefan and Damon nodded in agreement

"So where do we start" Stefan said

"Last I heard, she was sighted in Rajasthan" Sam said and Caroline looked at Katherine surprised

"I'll make the arrangements" Katherine said as she left leaving them in comfortable silence

"So we find her?" Stefan said a while after Katherine returned

"Yes" Katherine said as Sam nodded

"It's our best option" Damon said

"What if we don't find her?" Caroline asked carefully

"We'll find some other way then Barbie" Damon said sweetly

And he looked at Stefan sadly knowing that the other way would be too painful to deal with, no matter how they look at it. This plan simply had to work.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N- here goes chapter 12. I love all the responses, they make me so happy. I never really thought I would get such a great response so I'm a very happy girl if only I could get my hands on Ian somehow ha! So coz I love the reviews... a ridiculously long chapter, a lot of daroline fluffiness and Caroline finally make's her choice. Enjoy and let me know what you think REVIEW tc. Oh and a request to all the Caroline fan's out there, I have put up the prologue of another story (a love triangle duh!) between Caroline /Klaus/Elijah called '__**obsession'**__ but since it's a weird pairing I'm not sure if I should continue... please check it out on my profile and let me know what you all think... REVIEW tc..._

**Chapter 12 **

"Tell me where we're going Damon?" Caroline repeated for the 10th time and Damon laughed for the 20th time.

"Not gonna work" he repeated in a sing-song voice. They were in a car, on their way to... well someplace for sure but only Damon and the driver knew. Caroline sighed and decided that there really was no way to find out if he didn't want her to, she just hoped it was not a strip club... though she doubted there were Damon style strip clubs in India.

"Ok... how much longer then?" she asked defeated

Damon leaned forward and whispered something to the driver who picked up his hands and showed two fingers, his way of saying that they would reach in 2 hours. Damon shrugged indicating to the driver and sat back on his seat, glancing a look at Caroline's hands buried within each other... almost as if she was trying to hide them. He wasn't the one to hold hands and all but the fact that she was so conserved about it made him want to do it. She looked a little distant and confused and he just couldn't hold in anymore

"Are you angry with me Barbie" he smirked though his cracked voice betrayed his straight face.

"No why would I be angry with you" she replied turning to look at him and wrinkled her brows closer

"Well if I knew I wouldn't be asking..." he shrugged "But you seemed different so I asked"

"I am not angry with you Damon... I'm just thinking. But I'm excited to see where we're going" she added when she saw his face fall slightly and he smirked again and she turned back to look outside and frowned

"Won't it be night by the time we reach" she said and he nodded and added nothing more

"So..." he said after a while, in a tone that clearly indicated that he wasn't sure if he should "I didn't really know you liked bollywood songs" he added raising a brow

"What?" she asked puzzled and her eyes widened in fear when he kept smiling devishly and did a weird hand thing... though it wasn't weird thing to her, she knew it was a dance step from one song she had watched over and over again on the Indian tv... also one she had tried to learn by imitating when she alone in the hotel. But as it seems, she hadn't always been alone

"You jerk" she yelled angrily and slapped her right hand on his chest and he caught it so she took out her other one tried to hit him, he let her get one shot in before he held that with his other hand and laughed for a full minute

"You were really cute trying to do all those things" he said waving his one hand as he still held onto her right. She whimpered in embarrassment but then couldn't help but laughing at imagining how weird she must have looked. And that was when she realized that he was still holding her hand... and her right one and she froze in fear and was about to rip her hand out when he suddenly tensed up and his face turned stony. He was looking straight ahead at the road and hadn't even glanced at her hand

"Damon..." she began in a scared voice

"What is this Caroline?" he said emotionlessly and she winced at him using her name "I know what this ring is... why do you have it?"

"Stefan... he" she started but he cut her off again

"Stefan gave it you..." he said torn and turned to look at her, pain evident in his face... and he wondered why he was asking that question, _it is Stefan's ring after all... who else could give it to her. _

"Damon please... just listen to me. You can't jump to conclusions without knowing everything." She pleaded and he sighed deeply still not letting go of her hand, which she took as a good sign. He turned to look at her and nodded slightly but turned back to look at the road straight ahead.

"Yesterday when you and Katherine went out with Sam to talk to... someone or whatever I don't know what you were doing. Me and Stefan we talked and well..."

_*Flashback* _

"_Stefan. Why are you sitting here alone" Caroline said as she walked onto the terrace to find Stefan sitting alone staring into the fading light of the Delhi horizon... brooding of course. _

"_I didn't want to impose" he said sheepishly and she laughed loudly and he couldn't help but smile back _

"_You're not imposing" she said mockingly and sat down on the other chair "You are brooding though" she added with a little bark laugh _

"_We know this..." he said absent-mindedly waving his hand _

"_True... you don't have a brooding face though" _

"_What face do I have then?" _

"_A poker face" she said instantly and added when he looked confused "I can never tell what you're thinking or feeling" _

"_Do you want to?" he asked acutely _

"_Know what you're feeling" she said for confirmation "Hell yeah! You're my best friend... and I can only tell your mood by your voice not your face"_

"_And I can always tell what you're thinking... you're very obvious" he teased and she stuck her tongue out _

"_So what am I feeling now?" she challenged _

"_Hmmm well let's see" he said thoughtfully "You're really excited to be here, you know shopping and all... but you're also extremely worried about the Klaus thing and happy about being friends with Katherine... and let me tell you, she has never been this nice to anyone... ever. Period" he added and laughed_

"_Oh... and you're also ecstatic about the Damon thing" he added suddenly hanging his head slightly and Caroline felt really bad _

"_Stefan..."_

"_Its okay care... as crude as my brother is, he was right. You have had a thing with him since you were human. Though he thinks that makes you his stamped property or something" he said angrily _

"_I'm not anyone's property, but my own. Even Damon the great can't change that" she said firmly and he smiled "But you don't love me Stefan" she added softly _

"_You mean like Damon does" he asked raising a brow _

"_Forget Damon... and I don't really believe that he... I think... whatever. The point is a lot has happened in the past year Stefan and you're just confused and a little lost, trust me I've been... I kind of still am there." _

"_Maybe not now, but I could have loved you Caroline, more than anything" he said sadly and they both noticed that he used the past tense. That made her feel worse, he on the other hand had known how Caroline felt about Damon for a long time, he knew he didn't really have a shot... but he would be damned if he didn't try._

"_I know Stefan. I feel that too" she said slowly and he looked shocked "Don't look at me like that, I was drooling all over you when you came to mystic falls. And if you hadn't rejected me that night, I would already be in love with you" she added pointing her finger at him _

"_I wish I hadn't done that" he said, the regret evident in his voice _

"_You do?" she asked shocked _

"_Yeah" he laughed "I think I would love eternity would you care" _

_And she was sure her heart literally broke. She blinked her eyes to stop the tears, not that it worked._

"_You will have eternity with me you idiot" she said angrily "We will the best of friends forever... BFF's ha! Damon or no Damon, don't kid yourself into thinking that I'm gonna let you go" she threatened and he smiled. He didn't just want to be friends with her, but he wanted her in life somehow or the other. He nodded and bit his tongue not wanting to ask the question but wanting to know the answer_

"_Care... answer me truthfully okay?" he said treading carefully. She nodded and he started again "Did you only go to Damon coz I gave you the whole 'you and me... never going to happen' speech" he said sadly _

_She sighed and looked down at her lap and nodded slowly. He pinched his eyes close, afraid of this answer itself. He didn't like the fact that he was the reason he couldn't have her anymore, and the reason for all the things Damon did to her then. _

"_That's what I was afraid of..." he trailed off and he shook his head "I ruined the best thing I could have had... Maybe I should kidnap you" he added jokingly when he saw the sad guilty look on her face. He was always the one wiping that look of her face not causing it. She huffed loudly and went down on her knees and crawled towards him and held his hands_

"_Stefan I love you... I do. And if you ask me I would definitely prefer to be in love with you coz you would never hurt me... but" she hesitated and looked around crazily not knowing what to say and how to say it _

"_But" he urged on _

"_You'll always be my best crush and my best friend Stefan, but Damon... I'm in love with him. You were the guy who didn't want me, but became my best friend, I trust you more than anyone else in my life... but Damon, he's the guy who had me, hurt me and left me and I still love him... I'm a crazy fool I know... but I'm Damon's crazy fool if he'll have me" she said fiercely and he couldn't help but smile and she was relived beyond words. _

"_Don't tell that exactly to Damon though, he doesn't need more ego boost" he said jokingly trying to light the mood though the pain was evident _

"_Tell me how to make it better Stefan; I've been where you are too many times... I want to help, but I won't lie to you" she whispered staring at her fingers refusing to meet his gaze. He sighed, no matter how he felt he really couldn't make her feel bad, he picked up her face with his hands and locked her blue with his green _

"_Will you... accept something I want to give you" he said expectantly and she smiled widely _

"_I love things" she giggled and he laughed and pulled them up together and walked her towards his room and sat her down on her bed and threw his suitcase next to her and sat down opposite her and started searching within his bag _

_Caroline watched curiously as he fished out a small black box and opened it and like a bad birthday gift there were two other boxes in it and she pouted... she was not a patient girl. Finally he chose the box he wanted and put the other back into his bag and turned cautiously to Caroline who gave him a reassuring smile. He pursed his lips and simply waited for her patience to dissolve... she was unbearably adorable when she was excited and angry _

"_What's in it" she demanded when she couldn't hold it any more _

"_Rings" he shrugged and laughed when she suddenly tensed _

"_Uh... Stefan you're not gonna ask me marry you right?" she asked fearfully _

"_Well no... I mean no... that's not what I... but you know in... Whatever" he snapped "I'm not proposing, I had a witch friend and she made these for me" he said as he opened the box and Caroline gasped. She had never seen anything this pretty, there were huge rings. Platinum rings with an oval shaped crystal smooth cut stone adored by small diamonds. She knew the big stone was some sort of crystal and not a diamond, but the best part about the ring was that it was glowing in different colors... every color she could think was blinking from within the crystals like a rainbow and she was Mesmerized by them and found it impossible to tear her gaze from them. _

"_One for you and one for me" Stefan said trying to get her attention but she merely nodded and picked up the box and inspected it closely _

"_They're magical" Stefan whispered and Caroline looked at him in awe _

"_What do they do?" she asked in a barely there voice quickly returning to look at the rings _

"_They create an unbreakable bond. When we're wearing the rings, we can always tell what the other is feeling, whether they are happy or sad or angry or in danger or whatever... you said you wanted to know these things about me..." he trailed off lamely when she just kept staring at the damn stones _

"_So... you mean" she said turning to look at him puzzled "If we wear this, I'll know what you are feeling and thinking" _

"_Not thinking, just feeling... you'll know what I need and how I am. It binds two people together... so even when they're apart they will never be alone. And it will tell me when you're in danger" he added thoughtfully _

"_And when you're in danger too" she added and he nodded "How will we be able to tell the emotions Stefan?" _

"_So you'll wear it?" he asked surprised _

"_You're giving it to me right?" she asked _

"_Yes of course"_

"_Then I would love to wear it... they are so special" she said and looked at them fondly _

"_But they would bind us together Care... like in a way Damon probably might not like" Stefan said warningly _

"_It's not like it gives each other orgasms" she blurted and he laughed at her choice of words "You always know how I feel, and I want to know too... so this is perfect" she beamed and pulled him in for a hug. He hugged her back, maybe a little too tightly but she didn't seem to mind and he pulled back and took the rings out and put one on her right ring finger and another in his right first finger. He covered her hand with his other hand and turned his hand so that the rings weren't visible anymore and she looked at him weirdly and he chuckled _

"_So... care tell me how you feel right now?" he asked and she scrunched up her face in surprise but went along with it anyway _

"_Really really happy" she beamed _

"_So... that would mean" he racked his brain to remember "My ring should be glowing yellow" and he turned his hand, sure enough the ring was glowing a bright yellow which looked weird on Stefan's manly hands... _

"_What are you feeling now Stefan?" she asked excitedly _

"_Ah... a little sad a little happy" he replied _

"_So what should that be?" she said her voice a little less happy than before _

"_A light grey I think" he answered after a while and removed his hand which was covering hers and sure enough her ring was whirling in a light grey cloudy color. _

"_But won't it be weird when people look at it" Caroline asked deep in thought _

"_No... It's charmed only supernatural's can see it, to humans it looks like a really big diamond ring" he replied and she nodded... no harm if people thought she was wearing a huge rock on her finger. _

"_Are you sure you want to wear it Care?" Stefan asked skeptically giving her a weird look_

"_Stefan when absolutely everything was wrong in my life, you were the only source of hope... I think that is something to cherish not be afraid of... and just because of Damon. He knows how important you are to me, he'll understand" Caroline said confidently and he smiled and moved forward to hug her again._

_*End flashback* _

Damon stayed silent for what were a few minutes but seemed like a hell of a lot more to Caroline, she had thought it wouldn't be a big deal and Damon would totally understand and everything would be cool... once again she thought wrong. She looked at him timidly, hoping he would say something, even if it was something bad she just wanted to hear something...

"So what happened after that?" he asked finally and she seemed relieved to hear his voice

"Nothing... we watched a movie and you guys weren't back yet so I went to sleep" she replied

"Do you _have_ to wear it?" he asked pointedly turning to look at her

"I want to" she said stoically "But if you don't want me to, I'll take it off" she added sadly and looked at the ring on her finger longingly... it really was so pretty and special

He sighed he never wanted to force her into anything, but he was a very possessive, aggressive, jealous man and this made his insecurities even stronger

"I-I just... don't want you to have such a strong bond with Stefan" he said frustrated

"I'll take it off then" she said softly and regrettably "Just so you know I'll still feel the same way about Stefan even if I'm not wearing the ring"

"And how exactly is it that you feel for Stefan" Damon said contempt dripping from each word

"Exactly as I told him, my best friend... I trust him with everything... even more than Bonnie. Stefan will always be important to me Damon; there was a time when all I had was Stefan"

He winced automatically at her words and sighed, even he couldn't deny that his brother had been a good friend to her... but he didn't want to be just a friend anymore, that's what bothered him

"Why do you have to tell _him_ how feel about me before you even tell me" he said mockingly doing that eyebrow thing

"I was going to talk to you, but he deserves an explanation first. I've been where he is too many times... I won't hurt someone if I can help it" she said firmly and he groaned

He mumbled something inaudible and turned back to stare at the road but sighed angrily when he heard her soft sob.

"God Barbie don't cry... I just don't do sharing well. And I know this isn't like that" he said and pulled her hand towards him and held onto it and she smiled slightly at hearing her pet name

"There's no sharing" she said dismissively "Unless you want to be just my friend?" she added mischievously and he grimaced and shook his head

"You don't have to be so nice" he said pointedly "It makes us look like the beauty and the beast. Whatever, at least this way someone will know when you're trouble" he added thoughtfully finally finding something good about this ring situation

"Or when he's in trouble" she repeated herself and he snorted

"So how's feeling Stefan now?" he asked sarcastically "I'm sure there's no color code for broody"

"It's pink. That means he's worried" she laughed as she looked at her ring

"His emotions represent pink... he should be worried" he deadpanned and she giggled and couldn't help but pull him closer by the scruff of his shirt, and before he realized what she was doing she had already planted her lips firmly on his and he instinctively grasped her head and pulled her closer and poked his tongue at her lips and she giggled... _how typically Barbie_... and parted her lips to give him entrance. He took her by surprise by not completely dominating her mouth, she expected him to be rough and not sweet... definitely not this gentle. She moaned softly as his tongue played with her's and his hands locked tightly in her hair... she never wanted this to end and he pulled back too soon and she had to stop the whimper that was about to leave her mouth... why was he so hell bent upon being a gentleman... she just wanted him to grope her already. He smiled sensing her emotions even without a magic ring... _Ha! Take that Stefan,_ and kissed her cheek softly and pulled her closer by the waist and she snuggled into his chest a little happier

"You're really cute when you say things like that" she said

"I'm not cute... you're the only one allowed to be cute in this pairing" he said sternly and she giggled again

"Whatever you say Damon" she replied still laughing then added "Where are we going?"

"Why don't you ask me for something else... coz that you're not getting" he replied coyly

"Okay... kiss me again" she said all too happily and he smirked arrogantly and bent down to kiss her again not bothering with the courtesy he had a few seconds back and hitched her left leg upwards holding it in place on her knee and pressing her against him as closely as he could, and this time he was glad she pulled back coz he wouldn't have been able to stop, the feel of her against made him want to tell the driver to buzz off and take her right in the car, but he wanted to make sure she knew he wanted her for more than just sex. She sighed happily as she nestled her head on his chest

"Happy now?" he asked raising a brow

"No..." she said shaking her head while pouting "Do it again" she demanded with a smile and he laughed at just how cute she was and kissed her again. He could get used to this.

"Tell me again why we're meandering through a forest Katherine?" Stefan asked frustrated as he pushed his way through a gigantic spider web

"Meandering?" she asked confused "God you really are old Stefan" she laughed and he gave her a mock 'Ha-ha' in response

"We're going to meet a witch" she said simply and continued walking ahead as if she was on the runway and not the dirty damp forest floor. He was not having the best time in this forest walk, it was hot as hell and he was drenched in sweat... and guess what?... vampires don't sweat, and yet somehow he was sure he was perspiring at superhuman rate. She on the other hand was not feeling the heat at all; she attributed that to having traveled to India many times and not being a cry baby like Stefan to which he only grumbled and pouted

"Witch" he repeated stopping suddenly "The vampire witch Klaus is looking for"

"Yes Stefan... that witch" she said sarcastically and he looked bewildered "What part of _find_ her do you not understand? If I know where she is then what's the whole point of _searching_ for her, you idiot?"

"Don't give me attitude Petrova... I'm not in the mood" he grumbled

"When are you ever in the mood?" she snapped back and he sighed, they had been arguing non-stop ever since Caroline and Damon had left and even though he enjoyed their verbal sparing's he never really won and that hurt just a little bit.

"Ok which witch are we going to meet and why?" he asked finitely carefully stepping over a log

"She's an acquaintance of mine... been in India for 10 years now. Sam went to ask one of his witch friends and I thought we could ask her if she has heard or seen anything about Klaus's witch" she replied stopping to examine a tree bark looking at it like it was an interesting movie or in Katherine's case an appetizing human. "I think this is the mark" she added absent-mindedly touching the scratch marks on the tree bark that looked dangerously like those from a tiger paw...

"Acquaintance as in..." he asked carefully extremely worried about the answer

"As in a witch whom I know and who until now has had no reason to want me dead" she said firmly "Which btw is a surprise in my life" she added as an afterthought and even though she meant it in a funny way Stefan could see the hurt in her voice. She was right though, everyone she knew wanted her very much dead if not worse, all except Caroline. Katherine wouldn't even be here with them if it wasn't because of the blonde.

"What's her name" he asked curiously and Katherine couldn't help but laugh at the 18th century gentleman come out

"Ara..." she began but not before she and Stefan were holding onto their heads screaming in agony. Stefan fell to the floor on his knees while Katherine somehow managed to stay on her feet though wobbling heavily. Through the pain he saw a figure approach them and he tensed in even more fear if that was possible... _Klaus has found us_ was his first thought. Then as soon as it had started the pain stopped, and Katherine stood up straight ready to fight but he saw her posture change as she relaxed slightly and slumped back and motioned to Stefan to get up. He looked up in relief when he realized that the figure was not Klaus but a woman about 40 years old advancing towards them, her face which was set cold as stone earlier slowly relaxed into a smile and then a full blown evil smirk that Damon would have been proud of.

"Katerina" the woman said as she smiled towards her

"Arabella" Katherine returned smiling back and the two women shook hands and Stefan looked on puzzled still on the ground "This is Stefan" Katherine said waving her hand towards Stefan as he got off the floor and looked at the 'Arabella' woman angrily

"If you knew her why did you give us an aneurism?" he asked seething and Katherine laughed

"She's a witch Stefan, vampire torture is their foreplay" Katherine said and Arabella barked a laugh at that and Stefan just shook his head, only Katherine could find humor in this.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Arabella said in a Hispanic accent gesturing towards the small hut behind them, which he hadn't even noticed till now probably masked by a spell or something. It was a small hut, made of straw but holding up pretty well for such delicate material... magic again he guessed. There was a man standing guard outside the door who Stefan guessed from the lack of heartbeat was a vampire

"I can't say it is good to see you Katerina. You always bring trouble" Arabella warned as she led them towards the hut

"Don't deny you don't have fun though" Katherine laughed "We need your help"

"That much I gathered, in what though I'm still skeptical. You know I'm not a love witch right?" she added narrowing her eyes looking at Stefan and scowled he at her, was it that obvious

"Ah... hell no... Nothing like that" Katherine replied awkwardly "We're trying to find a vampire witch who we think is in India... thought you might know where she is and how to locate her"

"There are many vampire witches, and far too many in India. You will have to be more specific" Arabella said as they entered her 'hut' which was only lit by candles and she guided them to a small dining table kind of setting with chairs carved from rock's and they sat down, Stefan looking uncomfortable sitting on the hard rock and the alien surroundings, on the other hand Katherine completely at ease. And at that moment Stefan truly appreciated the strength of the woman... she could go through just about anything.

"A very old vampire witch" Katherine said carefully judging every change in Arabella's expression "The oldest some might say... she might be in Rajasthan" Katherine concluded scrunching up her eyes shut as Arabella's expression went from curiosity to fear to disbelief to pure terror as she jumped up and yell 'no' loudly

"No! que estas diciendo!" she mumbled as the vampire outside the door came running inside and stood protectively in front of her "Why must you find her?" Arabella asked looking at Katherine furiously

"She is our only hope" Katherine pleaded getting up too "We must find her... or we'll never be rid of Klaus"

""Do you not know what she can do?" the vampire asked in an Indian accent "To our kind"

"We have no choice" Stefan added softly "She is the only chance for survival"

"She cannot kill... him" Arabella said slowly

"We don't want her to kill him" Katherine mumbled

"Then what?"

"Why don't you sit down? This will take a long time, you don't know the full story" Katherine said and Stefan sighed and nodded. This was going to be along night.

"No cheating Barbie" Damon warned and she giggled as he checked the blindfold on her eyes once again. Caroline was a happy girl at this moment, she was all alone with Damon here... wherever they were, she could tell no one was in sight for a long way. She could smell the most beautiful roses and a wet damp soil, she had learned in India that this was her new favorite smell... only the Indian soil smelled like this when it was wet. She could hear the slow trickle of water a few feet ahead but the best of all the things making her happy were the two strong soft hands of Damon wrapped around her waist as he guided her towards their destination. She was hoping it was far far away, she loved being held by him so closely.

"Almost there" he whispered into her ear and she left a small breathy moan and he worked like mad to control his chuckle

"Ohhh I smell lilies" she exclaimed clapping her hands and he laughed and placed a small kiss on her shoulder

They stopped after a few minutes and just stood still, his arms still around her as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Can I open now" she begged after relishing the pure joy his hands had on her very much clothed body

"Have patience..." he said seductively into her left year as he moved in even closer and started again "So since I can't build one for you, I thought I could give you an experience like never before. Tonight Barbie, courtesy to my compulsion powers you get a private and unlimited tour of the symbol of love... the Taj Mahal!"


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N- Here goes chapter 13... wow this is turning into a long story and I love it! I am loving the reviews so please keep them coming! I have posted links to what my characters look like on my profile, even a pic of what I think the vampire witch looks like. Please lemme know what you think, I'm waiting to read the reviews! Tc Oh and a request to all the Caroline fan's out there, I have put up the prologue of another story (a love triangle duh!) between Caroline /Klaus/Elijah called '__**obsession'**__ but since it's a weird pairing I'm not sure if I should continue... please check it out on my profile and let me know what you all think... REVIEW tc..._

**Chapter 13**

"Stop" Stefan screamed hastily "Stop it enough... Arabella enough already!" he yelped as he tried to control Katherine's wriggling body as she screamed and writhed in pain from the aneurism Arabella was causing her.

Arabella finally stopped and relaxed her posture yet looked at the two of them with a murderous glare. Katherine hissed in pain as she used Stefan for support and stood up slowly

"That was unnecessary" she seethed at her so-called acquaintance

"Mierda!" Arabella exclaimed pacing around her small hut "Are you crazy? You want to make a deal with Klaus? Who does that?"

"I'll take that than the alternative" Katherine seethed "The worst he could do to Stefan and Damon is kill them... me? No he'll torture me for centuries... and he won't even let me die. I rather die trying that live through that" she added firmly

"So you choose this method? Trading your lives for the witch's?" Arabella asked

"There is no other way. Do you have a better idea?" Stefan countered royally pissed at the witch. She turned to glare at him angrily but continued her pacing constantly looking at her vampire friend who had remained quiet throughout

"Exactly... just tell us what you know, and you'll never have to see my pretty face again" Katherine said as she sat down on 'chair' completely back to her comfortable mode, like she hadn't just been screaming in agony seconds earlier

"You're right Rajasthan... that's where she is" Arabella said calming down sitting next to Katherine "She's been there for 20 years now, she's settled there. She had a good network in India... one place where she'll always find allies"

"_Where_ in Rajasthan?" Katherine scowled "That state is the size of a small country... you need to be more specific"

"Jaisalmer" Arabella said and Katherine nodded at Stefan indicating that she knew the place. Just then Katherine's phone beeped and she read the message she had received and Stefan could see she was visibly upset by the message. He opened his mouth to ask her what it was but she silenced him by widening her eyes warningly so he shut up. She had proven enough times she knew how to handle such situations much better.

"She likes luxury" Arabella continued "I wouldn't be surprised if you found her on the 'Palace on wheels'. She won't be in a hut; a nice swanky hotel is what she likes. Don't ask me what she looks like; she's changed her appearance more than enough... no one really knows" Arabella finished but turned to look at her mute friend who nodded so slowly that no one noticed it and she continued "She always wears a red rose in her hair every Wednesday" she added uncomfortably and Stefan noticed when Katherine's eyes widened at this for a split second before returning to their fierce look, he knew something was going on when he saw the smile that developed on Katherine's face... this was her fake smile but of course only Stefan knew that.

Katherine simply nodded and said "I want to show you something Arabella... I want to know if it can help us. Stefan could you hand me my bag" she said pointing at the small bag on the floor. Stefan picked it up bewildered coz he had seen her put a small rock inside, but he went along anyway thinking that she might have some plan. She removed the rock from the bag and handed it to Arabella who hesitated

"It's magical" Katherine said holding in front of Arabella "I want to know what or even if it can do anything... that's it"

Arabella nodded and took the stone smugly saying "You know better than to cross a witch like me..." as she tossed around the rock in her trying to judge it

"That's the problem" Katherine said with an evil glint in her eye "People always underestimate me"

Then before anyone could register what had happened she had whipped away from her seat and was standing behind Arabella's vampire friend, her hand pierced through his chest as his eyes widened in fear. Stefan stood up suddenly expecting to find Katherine on the floor again anytime soon, but was surprised when she kept that self-satisfied smirk on her face as she held the vampire's life in her hands.

"What the hell..." Arabella swore confused as to why she wasn't able to burn Katherine, and then she looked down at the stone in her hand and immediately threw it away hissing in anger

"It only defers your powers for a few minutes" Katherine seethed holding on tightly to her victim "So you better talk fast Arabella"

"Please let him go" Arabella pleaded and Katherine growled in response

"Then tell me what you know or I'll rip his heart out... how much longer before they get here?" Katherine barked peering outside the hut

"Who gets here?" Stefan asked incredulously but they all ignored him

"No... Don't hurt him. Nico went to Ranthambore... she moved when she heard Klaus might be coming to India" Arabella cried desperately "I swear I'm telling the truth, they should be here any second... just let him go and run I'll distract them from your track... I promise please Katerina"

"Her's name is Nico?" Katherine asked and Arabella nodded

"Who's coming?" Stefan demanded angrily

"Nico's vampire's right?" Katherine said turning to look at Arabella who nodded again looking intently at the weakening vampire in Katherine's hands

"We can fight them" Stefan said confidently but Arabella shook her head

"Her vampires are centuries old and they all feed on her blood... it's extremely powerful, they'll kill you in a second" Arabella said and Katherine nodded at Stefan

"What the hell is going on" Stefan screamed utterly confused but Katherine tilted her head at him beckoning him to come stand next to her... he obliged and walked over to her

"Last chance Arabella" Katherine said as she pushed her hand further into the vampire's chest and he screamed loudly

"Ranthambore... Ranthambore. I promise you that's where she is... go to the park ranger's office and ask for Cassandra, it'll take you to her... now let him go. They're coming I can feel them" Arabella said desperately through clenched teeth

"I find out you lied and I'll make you watch as I rip him piece by piece... understood" Katherine warned ferociously as she threw him on the ground and Arabella ran straight to him.

Katherine ran over to pick up the stone and and held Stefan's hand and pulled him along as they ran at lightning speeds. They ran for miles and when Stefan could hear traffic in the distance he forcibly stopped both of them, coz he had no clue what the hell had just happened

"Wait... Katherine explain now. What happened? Who was coming... and how" Stefan started but she cut him across

"Arabella is one her witches... she works for her"

"How do you know... and she has people working for her?" Stefan demanded

"Nico, that's her name apparently. Of course she has people working for her, how do you think she has stayed hidden for so long... vampires and witches all work to protect her and in return they get to feed on her blood... I guess that makes them stronger"

"How did you know she worked for Nico?"

"Sam" Katherine hissed kicking a tree long on the floor "He messaged me, he spoke to his witch friend who told him that Nico's people have a warning system... something that sends an alert to her vampire's indicating location of people who are looking for her etc...etc. It's triggered by a code word... and that word is _red rose_"

Stefan's eyes widened when he remembered Katherine's expression when Arabella had said something about 'red rose'

"Thank god for Sam" Stefan said genuinely

"I'm gonna French kiss him the next time I see him" Katherine said determinedly and Stefan chuckled

"But I don't understand Katherine... warning systems, alerts... how does she have such a large network?"

"She's not an ordinary witch Stefan" Katherine said softly "Killing 20 vampires at one go is a cheap trick for her. Many supernatural's are looking for her... not just people who are running from Klaus, but others who want to make use of her power... she has to protect herself"

"Who's Cassandra?" Stefan asked remembering suddenly

"Probably another code word that triggers a way to find her or something, we'll find out eventually... we better get to Ranthambore quick before Arabella informs them... though I doubt that'll happen" Katherine added awkwardly looking at Stefan expectantly

"Why?" he asked her suspiciously

"Uhmm... I'm pretty sure that Nico's vampires will kill her when they find out that she let us get away... if they don't then the effects from my stone will kill her eventually" she said ashamed looking down at her feet

"Oh..." Stefan said simply not knowing if he had any right to be angry at her, she did save their lives and get them a solid lead "What stone is that"

"It's basically witches kryptonite... defers their powers depending on how strong they are and if they try to do magic while holding it, they start to die within an hour or so" Katherine shrugged and Stefan looked surprised

"Where did you get something like that?" he asked in awe

"Sam gave it to me before we left. India Stefan!" Katherine said when she saw Stefan's stunned expression "Land of magic!... too many witches here so vampires built something to fight back... thank Sam not me"

"I guess you do have one genuine friend then" Stefan said pointedly and she smiled in return "So what's Ranth... whatever! The place we have to go"

"Ranthambore?" Katherine asked "Yeah you're not going to like it"

"Why?" he asked half scared half curious

"It's a forest... a big one" Katherine said cheekily and laughed when Stefan swore under his breath "I swear you're such a girl sometimes"

"Shut up Katherine" Stefan sneered

"Ohhh burn!" she mocked

"I hope you're enjoying yourself" he said darkly

"Whatever Stefan. Let's get back to the hotel and see if Romeo and Barbie are back from the Taj Mahal!" Katherine said exaggerating the last words

"Don't remind me" Stefan winced and heard Katherine laugh as she whooshed away and he followed her grumbling

"Do you know the story behind this thing" Caroline asked fondly as she gestured towards the garden on the sides of the monument

"Behind the Taj Mahal?" Damon asked skeptically "What story?"

"Well the Mughal Emperor..."

"The what now..?" Damon interrupted

"Mughal" Caroline said exasperatedly "They were one of the most powerful regimes in India... well one of their emperors Shah-Jahan was his name, he built the Taj Mahal as a tribute to his wife Mumtaz Mahal after she died" she added in awe as she stared at the reflection of the monument in the water

"Wow" Damon said simply pretending to be surprised "No wonder they call it the monument of love"

"Yeah" Caroline nodded "He loved her a lot... and he wanted to have something to remember her by forever so he built this in her memory. She was laid to rest in there and after he died he was laid right next to her like he wanted"

"For afterlife sex?" Damon asked mischievously and she slapped him on the shoulder angrily

"Don't ruin this Damon... he wanted to express his love in a unique way" Caroline warned and then added excitedly when she remembered another fact "Did you know that over 20,000 workers were used to build this and it took 12 years, and after it was completed he ordered that the workers hands be cut off so that the artistry in this could never be replicated. That's a little sad but its fascinating isn't it?"

Damon nodded still pretending as if he didn't already know all these things, he knew it all and a lot more but she was having so much fun in giving him a history lesson that he didn't have to heart to tell her that.

"How do you know so much about it?" he asked

"I've been reading things on it since I was a kid" she shrugged "I just loved the thought at that kind of unconditional, irrevocable love you know... I always wanted to come here" she added smiling brightly and turning to him giving him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled back at her controlling himself from mauling her face like he had wanted to ever since he had seen her exhilarated face when she took off her blindfold

"Well I'm glad I got you here then" he stated but turned around when she stopped suddenly tugging on his hand

"What?" he asked looking at her confused face

"I want to lie down" she said pleadingly and he tensed in fear

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked worried which only increased when she laughed at his question

"Yeah! I just love the view here... the moonlight off the water and the wet grass and this..." she said pointing towards the monument itself

"Your dress will get spoiled" he pointed and she simply shrugged and sat down on the grass and help out her hand for him. He took it and sat down next to her and she all but sat on his lap as they lied down. Damon was anything but mushy, but he had to admit it lying down in the cool grass with a great view and Caroline resting her head on his chest was pretty great... but he wouldn't be Damon if he didn't make some snarky comment

"This is awfully like twilight" he quipped and she grumbled and hit him on the chest

"No its not... they were never near anything as awesome as the Taj Mahal and I'm not human... and Robert is prettier than you" she added sniggering

"What!" he exclaimed angrily "Say that again..."

"It's true..." she laughed "But don't worry you have prettier eyes and... I love you not him, though that might change if I meet him..."

"Whatever Barbie..." he mumbled angrily "He is not better looking than me" he stated darkly after a while and she giggled

"You are so cute when you're like this"

"We've been over this... I'm not cute" he deadpanned and she only giggled in response

They didn't know for how long they stayed like that simply too comfortable to even move or care, when he felt a little dampness on his shirt and shifted himself to a sitting position to see her face and saw that she was silently crying

"What's wrong Barbie" he asked softly putting his hand on her cheek

"Nothing" she said thickly

"You know I'll just bug you until you spill" he said and when she didn't say anything for a while he added "You're acting awfully like Bella right now" she sighed angrily and turned her head to rest her chin on his chest as she looked up at him

"I'm just scared..."

"Why?"

"Coz of Klaus. Everything is perfect Damon and... And that's just a sign that something bad is gonna happen soon and I'm just so scared" she said through her tears and Damon knew he had to be strong for her sake coz he had been thinking the same things

"Nothing is gonna go wrong Barbie... we'll find the witch and hand her to Klaus and then you won't be able to get rid of me for the rest of eternity... or even Stefan for that matter, especially since you took that ring" he added darkly and she ignored that comment

"I don't want to lose anyone of you... even Katherine" she laughed and he grumbled "I don't think I can survive if you and Stefan aren't with me"

He winced at her comment and immediately wanted to tell her to snap out of the drama queen attitude... but he knew where she was coming from. He wouldn't be able to live if he lost her or his brother either... Katherine he could take or leave.

"It won't come to that... I won't let it" he said firmly

"Can we please call Bonnie and ask her to come here Damon?" she asked in that sweet pleading voice that he had no resistance against "She's all alone there and I'm scared for her"

"Fine..." he gave in "We'll call her when we get back to the city"

"Then let's enjoy the most romantic place in the world eh!" she said happily

"What did you have in mind" he asked raising a brow. She smiled at him and moved up on him a little bit and captured his lips with hers and sighed happily when he kissed her back hungrily. She climbed up on top of him straddling his waist and moving her hands down his torso and pulled up his shirt and slipped her hand underneath it and he shivered under her touch but didn't move his hands up her body like he so badly wanted to... but instead pulled her face away a little gently smiling at her and said

"What are you doing Barbie?"

"What do you think?" came the speedy reply

"We're lying on the grass... in the open" he stated and she chuckled

"Damon Salvatore and shy?" she laughed "So what?... what other place could be more symbolic to make love..."

"Are you sure" he asked even though his eyes were begging for her to be sure

She simply nodded and said "I want to treasure every moment Damon" she bend down and kissed him again and this time he didn't hold back and kissed her with everything her had. His had traveled down her sides to her thighs and slightly up her dress and he felt and shiver and hesitated for a second

"Maybe we should..." he began but she looked up at him surprised and cut him across

"Stop... I'm not stopping Damon, deal with it" she declared as she grinded against him again and he couldn't control his reaction anymore and chuckled as he brought her face down to kiss her again

"Oh... I'll deal with it alright" he said devilishly

Damon and Caroline were sleeping soundly in the car as they traveled back to New Delhi; he was even sleeping with a smug grin on his face whereas Caroline snored lightly on his chest... thoroughly exhausted. They went through a pothole on the road, which came along very often when Caroline jerked awake suddenly and Damon wrapped his arm around her protectively on instinct. She picked up her head to look around, and put her head back down and closer her eyes when she saw it was just a bump on the road... until her eyes flew open in dread and she screamed

"Stefan!" she screamed getting up and sitting on top of Damon as he looked at her curiously and angrily... why the hell did she get up screaming his brother's name?

"You want to say that again..." he challenged pissed

"Something is wrong Damon" she said her face strained in pure terror "He's scared... Stefan's scared, something's happening"

She dived into her bag to fish out her cell phone to call him, obviously... while Damon still look pissed until he saw the ring on Caroline's hand which was glowing bright orange and he understood that that must mean fear or something like that.

"The ring?" Damon asked for confirmation and Caroline merely nodded

"He's not picking up" Caroline said desperately as the tears flowed freely "He's not picking... we have to get there fast Damon, we need to get there right this instant" she demanded

"We're going as fast as we can... they'll be fine Barbie" he tried to reassure her pulling her towards him and burying her head in his chest. "Katherine is very old and strong and she loves Stefan, she'll protect them don't worry... and Stefan isn't on bunny diet anymore..."

She only nodded as she continued to sob softly gripping him for dear life "We shouldn't have left them alone Damon... what if he's hurt" she asked desperately

"I'm sure he's fine... it'll be okay" he whispered. He was frightened for his brother too... Katherine not so much but he couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt him to see they way Caroline was agonizing over Stefan... he knew she had chosen him and he didn't think she felt anything for him more than ridiculously strong friendship but he couldn't help but be a little insecure when it came to Stefan

"You really do love him huh?" he blurted unable to control himself. She looked at him through her wet eyes confused and then understood and shook her head

"Yeah I do... but not like that Damon" she said softly "As a very very good friend"

"Okay" he said simply and turned to look at the road and she could tell he still wasn't convinced

"I want you Damon... if I didn't then what happened wouldn't have happened" she said and he smiled instinctively at the memory "But I won't pretend like I don't care about Stefan beyond reason... but I won't be Elena either, I don't want him in that way" she said firmly and he smiled and nodded feeling better already and gave her a small kiss. He trusted her and would have to take her word for it, and in just a few days she had already dealt with this 'brothers' situation with tact, never hurting any of them intentionally. Damon had to respect that, no one else had ever been this considerate

Damon and Caroline burst through the doors of their joint hotel room a few hours later and Stefan and Katherine who were watching TV jumped up immediately in fighting mood but relaxed a bit when they saw who it was... that was until Caroline screamed in a mix of pleasure and pure anger and jumped on Stefan practically flooring him and bellowing at him continuously

"Are you okay? I was so scared when I saw the... this ring can be handy but I nearly had a heart attack... what happened? Why were you scared... and why?"

"Let him answer at least one Barbie" Damon huffed annoyed nodding at Stefan to indicate his endorsement of him still being alive and seemingly unhurt

"It's a long story Care... but I'm fine" Stefan said fondly unable to hide his huge grin as he put Caroline down and saw her tear soaked face "We're okay... thanks to Katherine and Sam"

"Yeah... so you're both fine" she asked a little croakily looking from Stefan to Katherine and they both nodded

"Good..." Caroline said sweetly before she punched Stefan in the chest as hard as she could and he fell back a few steps "Why the hell didn't you pick up my call... what's the point of these things... You are such an asshole, I was so scared... couldn't have answered and told me you were alive jerk!" she spit angrily and huffed in his face and sat down next to Damon who sniggered and put his hand around her and Katherine smirked at her impressed

"I'm sorry... my phone must have fallen down when we were running" Stefan said wincing in pain as he sat down holding the spot where she had hit him "Did you have to hit me so hard?" she nodded furiously and he sighed

"Now tell me everything..." she demanded angry beyond belief and Damon had to resist the urge to drag her to the other room and ravish her. He hissed angry when it seemed like Stefan was fighting the same urge, while Katherine looked from one to the other in pure amusement thoroughly enjoying herself.

"So we have to go to Ranthambore?" Damon asked after they were done telling their story and Stefan nodded "Think it'll work?" he asked

"It has to" Katherine said firmly "It's the best we got and I'll call Armaan... he knows his way around the forest and the place, he'll be helpful" she added as an afterthought and Caroline smiled knowingly

"Who's Armaan?" Stefan asked skeptically

"He's... a friend I suppose" Katherine said with a frown "I've known him for decades and he really knows his way around these places... plus he's ridiculously strong" Stefan seemed unsure... he really didn't want to trust any more of Katherine's friends, but despite everything Arabella had given them a good lead.

"I'm going to call Bonnie too... I have never been this scared before and I feel bad about leaving her there and we'll leave once she gets here okay?" Caroline said challenging any one of them to counter her; no one dared so she smiled happily

"That was some good thinking on your part bitchy" Damon said looking at Katherine who shrugged

"It was Sam really... I just reacted the best way I know" she said

"It's not like you to give someone else credit" Damon said surprised and Katherine laughed

"I blame Blondie" she said

"Why does everyone blame me?" Caroline pouted

"Because you're the sweetest thing that has ever existed" Damon fondly and Stefan nodded while Katherine made a whipping noise that they all ignored

"No..." Caroline said seriously "That is babies"

"I hate babies" Damon stated and Caroline and Stefan stared at him shocked whereas Katherine smirked her agreement

"How can you hate babies?" Stefan asked aghast

"They cry" Damon shrugged

"I just cried on you for 4 straight hours" Caroline said incredulously and Stefan was shocked at how scared she had been for him, it made him feel better to know that even if she loved Damon she still cared about him deeply

"Yes... but you're adorable when you do that" Damon said fondly and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him

"Whatever... later" she said while he rolled his eyes

They stayed there talking for a while and Caroline fell asleep within an hour even though she refused to go inside, she couldn't help it when the tiredness crept up on her and Damon chuckled as she slept with her head on his lap... all that crying and worrying had worn her out. They were discussing strategy and Damon had called Bonnie and told her to get her ass here or Caroline was going to make his life miserable, to his surprise she agreed immediately, and Katherine had called Armaan and asked him to come over as well, he said he would be bringing his brother and sister and Katherine agreed the more the better

"I want someone like that" Katherine said suddenly looking sadly at the sleeping Caroline

"What... a hot blonde girlfriend?" Damon laughed and she scowled at him

"No... Someone who'll get so worried about me being hurt... over a color mood ring" Katherine said smiling sadly and Damon huffed; he didn't need to be reminded about her behavior at thinking of Stefan hurt

"She thinks of you as a friend" Stefan said to Katherine softly "Give her some time and she be howling for you too" she smiled at him

"Everyone needs a Barbie in their life..." Damon said smirking "So let's work hard to ensure she doesn't have to lose any one of us, coz trust me she'll lose It." he added genuinely

"Nico... Damon she's the cure for everything, we just find her and bargain for our lives" Katherine said fiercely and they all nodded their agreement silently

"Ranthambore then..." Damon said airily

"Worth to see Stefan's face, he's such a girl" Katherine laughed as Stefan scowled at her and just then there was a knock on the door and Damon and Stefan tensed but Katherine shushed them

"It's just Armaan" she said getting up

"How do you know?" Stefan asked

"I can sense him" Katherine said like he was stupid or something

She went to the door and opened it and gasped when she saw a wide-eyed and bloody Arabella standing on the doorstep.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N- Here goes chapter 14... Wow this is a long story huh? Anyway well I hope everyone likes it, and I know there was less Daroline in this... I'll try and do better next time, but I need space for plot too! Please let me know what you think, I am loving the reviews I keep getting for the previous chapters so don't stop now. Oh and if you want to know what I think my character look like, I have posted links on my profile page so you can check that out. REVIEW tc..._

**Imp A/N- I want to introduce another or maybe two more couples into this, and If you guys could tell me whom you want I could make the most popular ones happen. It's between Bonnie, Stefan, Katherine and Armaan. After reading this chapter you'll get a good view of Armaan's character. Please leave me a review telling me which couple you guys want.**

**Chapter 14**

Stefan and Damon watched as Katherine's growled at the sight of Arabella and moved ahead to undoubtedly rip her head off when a man emerged from behind the witch and Katherine immediately stopped in her tracks

"You're getting sloppy Katerina" the dark haired, dark skinned man said with a slight Indian accent and Katherine relaxed her posture and sighed in relief "She's no use _dead_" the man added as he walked in the room casually and Katherine moved aside to let him and nodded her head at him and the two others entering behind him. The other man was fair skinned and had piercing blue eyes whereas the girl holding onto Arabella's arm tightly was dark skinned and had the most beautiful big brown eyes. Damon and Stefan looked at each other confused wanting to ask many questions but couldn't find their voice. Damon sat back next to Caroline who was still blissfully unaware in her sleep and put a hand on her shoulder protectively, he did not like the new arrivals.

"Why did you bring her here?" Katherine asked confused pointing towards Arabella and Stefan nodded at her question; he didn't like the witch either

"Like I said Katerina... sloppy" the first man mocked leaning his head to look at her intently and she rolled her eyes

"Well I'm sorry I was too busy running for my life" she countered annoyed

"Or you were distracted" he replied glancing at Stefan pointedly and she huffed and punched him on the shoulder

"Sam called us after he heard about what happened with you" the girl said speaking for the first time "We thought we should go pay _our_ witch a visit" she added menacingly tugging on the witches arm and she winced in pain.

Damon coughed loudly annoyed at being ignored far too long, and Katherine jumped at the sound, it was as if she had forgotten they were even there. She turned to look at his pissed off expression and sighed

"Oh sorry...Guys this is Armaan" she said pointing at the dark skinned man who was obviously the leader "This is Naina and this is Aryan" she added pointing to the woman who nodded at both of them and then at the fair man who hadn't spoken a word yet.

"This is Stefan" she continued pointing at Stefan "And this is Damon" she finished pointing at Damon, and looked at both of them angrily when they showed no sign of response

"Who's that?" Armaan asked curiously pointing at sleeping Caroline and Damon tensed instinctively

"Oh... that's Caroline" Katherine said

"She's sleeping" Armaan commented incredulously and Katherine snorted and mumbled a yeah while shrugging her shoulders. "And she's a vampire" he added confused and Katherine merely shook her head, it would take too long to explain Caroline to him.

Damon huffed visibly not at all happy with Armaan's constant commentary on Caroline but was cut across before he could snap at him

"Introductions later" Naina said airily "What do we do with her?" she asked shaking the witch in her hand like she was a rattle

"Do you have an extra room" Armaan asked but Katherine cut him across

"Wait... first tell me why she's here"

"Come on Katerina, one of Nico's witches right in front of us and you just left there. What better way to get to her than her own worker as our guide?" Armaan said and Katherine scrunched up her face as she took in his words... she should have thought of that, but she was too distracted with getting Stefan to safety.

"She was too strong for me..." Katherine began and Naina laughed at her reasoning

"You could have weakened her enough to get her to comply" Armaan said amused and Katherine scowled when she realized it was true, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"Whatever... she's here now, did you weaken her too?"

"She's frozen... she won't be able to use her powers for a while" he replied and Katherine nodded while Stefan and Damon looked at each other confused not understanding a word. But Damon decided there were more important things that the dude's weird vocabulary

"So you think she'll lead us to Nico?" Damon asked skeptically

"She has given me her word" Armaan said threateningly looking at Arabella who gulped but nodded her head, and that moment Damon was truly afraid of Armaan but he would never let it show.

"Why would she take us to Nico... she works for her" Stefan pointed out and Armaan simply stared at the two of them letting them know in no words that he thought that they were utterly stupid, and Stefan was starting to not like him too. Katherine had a scowl on her face which suddenly turned to realization as she yelped a small 'Ah!'

"You killed her mate" she said slapping a hand to her forehead and Armaan laughed softly when she added "I really am off my game"

"If she helps us find us Nico then I have promised that I will kill her and if she doesn't and leads us to a trap I will turn her and she will have to live a long long life of misery without him and I'll make sure she can't kill herself" Armaan explained and Stefan and Damon were stunned by his brutality, he had killed her mate and forced her to do as he said so that she could die and not have to live without him. Damon could understand it a little bit, if Arabella felt for that vampire anything like he did for Caroline he wouldn't have wanted to live either.

"But no... Nico's vampire's were on their way when we left" Stefan said recovering the fastest "They would have informed her that Arabella let us go, whatever connection she had with Nico will be revoked."

And again Armaan fixed them with that nonplussing stare and Katherine could see that Damon was about to explode so she intervened

"You got there before her vampire's left right?" she said turning to Armaan who nodded "He killed them; Nico won't know that Arabella let us leave. So we basically have an inside person who pretty much will do everything we say" Katherine added more to Damon and Stefan than anyone else and Armaan gave her a cheeky smile and she scoffed

"Ok ok fine... I should have thought of this myself, but I don't think I could have fought them on my own" Katherine defended and Armaan rolled his eyes and let out a bark like laugh

"You expect me to believe that... I've seen your massacre's Katerina, you know that one time..." Armaan began before Katherine hurriedly cut him across

"We should really wake up Caroline" she said desperately "Caroline... Caroline time to wake up Blondie..." she added in a sing-song voice and Damon tried to shush her but sighed when he felt Caroline stirring slightly and sat down next to her putting a hand on her hip when she groggily made an attempt to get up from the couch, but it was like she was embedded in it

"Damon" Caroline said as her eyes fluttered open and Damon shook her shoulder to get her to look at him while Katherine rolled her eyes muttering 'How cliché' under her breath

"How long was I sleeping..." Caroline mumbled while yawning "I have to call Bonnie... and and... uhm who are these people Damon" she said shyly when she noticed the four new people in the room and her eyes widened when they fell on Arabella and her fear stricken face and she gasped when she saw her bloody clothes

"Take her to another room please" Damon pleaded looking at Arabella and Armaan shot him a confused look when Stefan intervened and directed Naina and the witch to a spare room.

"This is Armaan and Aryan and the girl who went in is Naina..." Katherine said in a bored tone as she pointed everyone out and Caroline stood up and smiled sweetly at all of them and Damon had to control his eye roll

"Hello" Caroline said extending her hand to Armaan which he took with a surprised look on his face "I've heard a lot about you"

Armaan shot an incredulous look to Katherine at this comment and she simply shrugged nonchalantly and looked away embarrassed. Armaan watched Caroline with growing interest as she moved forward to shake his brother's hand and attempted to speak to him

"Ah he doesn't talk" Armaan supplied before Katherine could give her version and Caroline's eyes widened as she turned back to look at Aryan

"Oh... I had a cousin whom I learnt a little sign language..." she began excitedly

"Enough socializing Barbie..." Damon snapped annoyed tilting his head telling her to come next to him; he really didn't like her anywhere near Armaan... that dude freaked the crap out of him.

Katherine glared at him warningly and he didn't understand it but he took the leap of faith by trusting her... she had proven herself quite a few times until now and she knew Armaan better than anyone of them there.

"So what exactly have you heard about me?" Armaan asked curiously and Caroline opened her mouth to answer but Katherine cut her across hastily

"You know we should really meet Sam and see what he found out... lots of things to do, so let's get to it" she said clasping her hands and everyone including Damon gave her an amused look

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Damon asked forgetting to be pissed at Armaan and focusing on getting some dirt on Katherine. She got saved from answering when Stefan and Naina walked into the room

"She's nice and secured" Naina commented arrogantly when she plopped onto the sofa and earned a disapproving look from Damon "So what now?"

"Patience Naina... patience" her brother replied as annoyed as Damon

"When do we leave?" Katherine asked keenly, patience was not her virtue, Damon opened his mouth to answer but Armaan was too fast for him

"Once we speak to Sam"

"So tomorrow?" Katherine asked looking at Armaan, who sighed at her impatience, she was worse than a child

"Yes" he replied exasperatedly and Caroline giggled causing Damon to roll his eyes

They sat there discussing some more strategy before everyone left with their assigned jobs as Armaan called it. Stefan and Naina left to go get Sam and get some more information from his witch, Katherine was not particularly happy with their pairing and Damon couldn't help but smirk and comment at her possessiveness to which she simply glanced at Caroline suggestively and he shut up immediately. Point taken. He was standing alone on the balcony watching the nightline and hustling bustling of a million or so cars... really wasn't India supposed to be a poor country or something and yet he had seen more fancy cars here than back home. He heard Katherine approaching him from behind but didn't show it hoping that she would just go away... wishful thinking right?

"You can't be so _Damon_ around Armaan" she greeted leaning against the balcony railing

"_Damon_?" he asked confused

"Yes... Damon, all arrogant, 'I'm the king of the jungle' kind of thing" she said waving her hands and he controlled himself from laughing

"Why not... he's just a dude" Damon defended strongly and Katherine shook her head warningly

"No he is not Damon, and he doesn't _want_ to hurt you, he's not a bad person and will never want to hurt someone for the heck of it but still you piss him off I can't stop him from doing whatever the hell he wants to" she replied sincerely and seriously and Damon was shocked at just how much she meant what she said and now he was seriously confused

"When was he turned Katherine?" he asked firmly and she knew he was in serious mode coz he didn't call her 'bitchy'

"1857"

"He's just a few years older than me, and I'm stronger than my age I'll be fine... even being all _Damon_" he said confidently and again she shook her head adamantly

"No Damon... he's not just a normal vampire he is really powerful..." she started and Damon cut her off angrily

"Why can't you be friends with normal vampire's Katherine? Originals, hybrids, whatever the hell Sam is... this dude" he said annoyed

"Sam is not a thing, he's like 800 years old that's why he's so strong" she snapped equally angry and Damon was glad there was a railing or he would have fallen down, Sam was so old... what? No wonder then that they had all been weary of him.

"And Armaan..." she said airily running a hand through her dark curls "He's gifted Damon; he has special skills... that is what makes him dangerous and strong too. He's even stronger than me" she added for effect and Damon eyes widened at that

"What kind of gift Katherine?" Damon snarled... he liked the vampire even less now

She scrunched up her face to give him a confused look and he could see that she wasn't even sure where to begin.

Meanwhile inside the living room Caroline was carefully packing hers and Damon's and Stefan's bag for their journey since they were both boys and what the hell do men know about packing properly, though sorting Damon's bag wasn't that difficult it was all black black black... occasional grey, a little blue and that's where his color pallet ended. Stefan on the other hand only had grey and white, and the green tights that he had bought along for some reason. She laughed and blushed violently when she remembered their game the night before leaving and never heard Armaan coming up behind her

"I could never let my sister pack for me" he said amused and she jumped startled and whipped around but relaxed when she saw who it was

"Well... they're too distracted to stop me" she smiled as she turned back to folding Stefan's jeans

"Hmmm, Naina would throw the things she didn't like... which were always my favorite shirts" he said resting his backside on the back of the couch just a few feet from her and she laughed at his comment

"Yeah well... I'm too scared of them to do that" she laughed and he snorted

"You scared of them? _They're_ scared of you" he corrected and she looked at him like he was crazy. Damon and Stefan scared of her... vampire Barbie?

"Yeah right..." she mocked thinking he was patronizing her and he got off his rest and moved closer to her and instinct told her she should be afraid but she just couldn't bring herself to be scared.

"You don't believe me?" he mock pouted and it was her time to snort

"Why would they be afraid of me?"

"Fear is complex Caroline... it's not so transparent" he said wisely and she found herself believing him like he really knew a lot about this.

"Fear is complex" she repeated fascinated... she thought it was so simple

"And simple" he added and she snapped her neck at him wondering if he could read minds... this wasn't twilight right?

"Someone said fear is merely the absence of courage" he explained and she nodded she'd heard that too "They got it _almost_ right, fear is as complicated as you make it"

She sighed and looked at him questioningly totally lost and he smiled and ploughed on "You decide how simple or complex your fear is, If you decide to _not_ be afraid of something you're brave and... courageous and then you lose the fear. It depends on you" he added pressing a finger to her chest "Whether you fear something or you face it... with courage"

She blinked wondering how they had gone from packing norms to fear.

"How do you know so much about this?" she croaked finally finding her voice

"I control fear" Armaan replied simply and she blinked again and was glad she was only holding a pair of jeans in her hands as they fell from her grip onto the floor and he smiled shyly at her reaction, apparently still not used to it

"What?" she half screamed

"Some vampire's have gifts... it's rare, but since my birth mother was a witch I guess I was destined to end up with some gift. I control fear in a person, I can make someone fear something... take the fear away, intensify it, reduce it, make them go completely crazy or even make them completely fearless. You'd be surprised the things that can be done with fear" he added thoughtfully

"Wow" is all she said after about a full minute still not able to take in all of it. And then instantly she was apprehensive of him, he was weirdly strong who knew what he could do... and what if he turned on them?

"Calm down" Armaan said rolling his eyes and she looked at him surprised and embarrassed "I'm here to help not hurt you, despite what your boyfriend might think"

"How did you..."

"Fear remember?... I can sense fear in a person too and you just lit up like Christmas" he laughed

"Wait..." Caroline practically screamed remembering the witch "Arabella... you you did something to her didn't you" he nodded impressed that she had made the connection and she sighed, even people in India thought blondes were dumb... her race was truly doomed.

"I froze her in fear" he repeated his words "So much fear that she can't even move without being physically moved"

"You can do that?" Caroline asked in awe and he simply shrugged, apparently that wasn't among his best tricks and she shivered at the thought

"You are amazing" she blurted without thinking and immediately slapped her hand to her mouth realizing how weird that sounded and he chuckled at her shyness... she really was a perplexing vampire

"I'll take that as a compliment" he said flashing his dimples and she nodded to show that she meant it as a compliment

"But... how does it work... I mean how do... how can you..." she mumbled bursting with hundred of questions for him and he laughed again

He extended his hand and held out his palm asking for her to give him her hand, she hesitated at first but curiosity got the better of her and she put her left hand in his palm and he held it tightly slowly glazing his thumb on her skin and she felt a buzz of electricity shooting through her veins, and she froze at the spot as she felt herself being enveloped by an invisible force so strong that she couldn't even dream of fighting it, she wanted to scream and beg for help but her throat clenched painfully and she began to shiver as felt the floodgates opening. She was trembling with... what could only be described as... fear. What was happening to her?

"Take off you bangle" Armaan whispered into her ear moving forward and as if her hand had grown its own brain it whipped out of his hand and roughly shacked off her bright red and blue folk style bangle that Damon had bought for her and Armaan took it from her hand and threw it down.

And immediately that blanket of pure weight and despair lifted and she took a deep breath as she massaged her throat even though nothing had happened to it. She felt like herself again, normal not immersed in fear like she had been a few seconds back. She bought her other hand to her chest, and burrowed her brows at Armaan demanding that she be explained what the hell just happened few minutes back.

He looked at her amused but said nonetheless "I ingrained fear of the color red in you" he looked down at the bangle on the floor and she blinked in awe... sure it was terrifying at the time but it was so cool.

"Once the thing you feared wasn't in your vicinity, your fear lifted off" he concluded and she nodded beyond impressed

"Is that what you did to Arabella?"

"Yes... but her's was 20 times stronger than yours" he said simply and she visibly shuddered, getting a reminder that despite how sweet and charming he may be, he was brutal as hell... even more brutal than Katherine.

"What did you make her fear" she asked curiously and wondered when he would be tired of her questions and stomp away but he replied promptly

"Life itself. Her only way to be rid of the fear is death" he replied softly and her eyes widened in horror, that was so cold and cruel and he saw the look on her face and added "It was necessary Caroline"

She nodded understanding the need but wishing there was some other way than making her fear her own life, how could one live like that?

"I frightened you too much" he said sadly and she shook her head and tried to find her words

"I... I was taken by surprise, and I'm a generally scared person as it is" she said reassuringly, she didn't want him to feel bad but he had startled her like shit!

"I know" Armaan smirked and she rolled her eyes

"Yes... make fun of the sissy baby vamp" she pouted and he laughed

"I can help you with that" he said turning to look at her and she raised her brows at him

"How"

And again he held out his hand and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It'll be better than last time" he promised sincerely and she smiled and put her hand in his and gasped as she felt a wonderful warmth travel all over her body and his hand quite literally glowed holding hers but as soon as that warmth had come it was gone.

"Did you just say that he can control... _control_ fear Katherine?" Damon bellowed and she cringed away from a little and shrugged

"Yeah... he has since he turned and he's fucking good at it" she said bitterly "I lost a bet once in the 50's and he ingrained the fear of sex in me for weeks, It was crazy, I acted like a little virgin for 3 weeks before he took pity on me"

Damon scowled at her and shook his head; this could either be amazing to have such a great bonus on their side or turn out to be a fucking nightmare. He turned around to head back into the room realizing that he had left Caroline alone with the god of fear lurking around anywhere, when he froze at what he saw, Caroline was looking at Armaan wide-eyed as he held her hand and just as Damon was about to burst through the glass Katherine pushed him back against the railing roughly and hissed loudly

"He's just showing her his gift Damon, don't go all psycho on him... he will not like it" Katherine warned refusing to let go of her hold on him and he was seething.

"How do you know?" he snapped back, he was sure he was back to hating Katherine

"Because Armaan rarely touches anyone unless he's using their power on them or they have asked to see it. He's not a big fan of bodily contact" she said exasperatedly letting him go and pointing towards the room and Damon saw as Caroline held onto Armaan's hand and smiled at him completely in awe. It was obvious that he wasn't hurting her.

"I still don't trust him" he snarled at Katherine and she sighed

"You don't have to trust him, just know that... that he has every motivation possible to get leverage on Klaus" she said softly in a barely there whisper hoping that Armaan was busy enough with Caroline to not be listening to them.

Damon suddenly blinked in realization and turned to look at Katherine and said "Klaus must want him too right... coz of the whole fear control Jedi mind thing"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders casually and turned her gaze away from him stoically silent and Damon knew she didn't want to tell him too much and he was pissed at that

"You can't keep secrets Katherine..."

"They are not mine to tell Damon, Armaan has to protect his family and he trusted me with things and I'll be damned if I lose an actual friend which come pretty scarcely for me, just because you want to be alpha male" Katherine snapped annoyed and turned to walk away but Damon held her back

"If it jeopardizes..."

"It won't. It has nothing to do with you or Blondie or Stefan, it's their family thing and they get to decide whom to tell their secrets and whom to not" Katherine said finitely and Damon nodded grudgingly, _that _he could understand even if he didn't like it.

"I'll let it go" Damon said swiftly and Katherine nodded and went inside.

Damon and Caroline were sitting on his bed watching TV when Damon started off on his well rehearsed speech

"Barbie..." he said in a serious tone and Caroline turned her head up from its place on her chest to look at him "You need to be careful of Armaan" she sighed deeply but he ploughed "You can't be all rainbows and sunshine Florida Barbie around him" she sighed deeply at that

"And you can't be all Damon around him" she countered getting off his chest and he rolled his eyes at her using the same terminology as Katherine

"And why's that?"

"Because he'll get pissed at you and make you fear bourbon or something worse... like smirking. Can you imagine Damon Salvatore afraid of alcohol?" she teased and he couldn't help but chuckle at her cheekiness

"That is exactly why I don't want you around him" Damon said softly and Caroline smiled at him

"Damon... he showed me his gift and I don't think he would hurt me, not unless I gave him a reason to" she replied sweetly running a hand over his cheek and he sighed defeated

"Weren't you scared?" he asked hesitantly and she laughed shocking him

"He made me afraid of the color red on that bangle you bought me... so yeah at that moment it was scary as hell" she said "But..."

"But what?" he urged

"After that he took my hand again and I don't know what he did that time Damon... but I feel different" she said softly grazing her hand over the spot that Armaan had been holding. Damon jerked up on the bed with a horrified look on his face and she immediately corrected her words

"Not bad different... Damon just different, I can't place it" she said confused and he looked worried

"What did you feel?"

"When he touched my hand?" she asked and he nodded "Warmth... a surge of pure warmth just flowing through me and it was an amazing feeling and his hand was glowing Damon, but the heat was gone soon...too soon and I just couldn't believe it" she stuttered and he still looked at her wide-eyed so she added "I'm fine Damon... I'm better"

"Better how?" he asked skeptically and she bit her lip

"Truth?" she asked a little fearfully and he nodded "I was scared of so many things Damon, being what I am, losing the people I love, you and Stefan to Klaus, Bonnie... my mom, dying myself. I was scared that you would get bored of me in a while" he rolled his eyes at that but she ignored him and moved on "I was just afraid of letting go and having some faith Damon... and now I'm not scared, I know that we're going to be fine... you and me we're going to be okay" she said softly cupping his face with her hands and he smiled at her, he had been trying to reassure her for so long

"Now I have faith Damon that whatever comes at us, if I have you and Stefan then we can face it and get through" she said confidently and bowed her head a little bit and added in a whisper "I lost my fear of growing up Damon... I lost my fear of getting hurt"

He sighed softly at her words and nodded, she had come into her own, she had become her own person... Caroline Forbes. Not cheerleader, blonde, Elena's friend, Bonnie's friend, Matt's girlfriend... all those titles she hid behind, she was all herself now and that was something he had always wanted to encourage her to embrace. Though he wished it didn't have to be facilitated by Armaan

"Whatever Armaan did... I am grateful, and so should you" she said sternly and he chuckled pecking her on the cheek and lips before pulling back and narrowing his eyes

"You're not gonna make him another one of your best friends for all that crap are you?" he asked skeptically and she rolled her eyes and slapped him on the chest pining him to the bed

"You such an ass Damon"

"Just saying Barbie... Stefan is enough just remember that..." he patronized and she scoffed and crashed her lips to his.

Katherine and Armaan were sitting in the living room discussing some more plans when Stefan came through the doors looking sullen

"Is Caroline okay?" he asked promptly looking directly at Katherine who smirked

"Considering the noises coming from Damon's room I'll say she's just fine" she said and Stefan blinked for a second and scowled at Katherine

"Couldn't just say she's fine?" he barked and Katherine shrugged her shoulders

"Why were you asking?" she asked and Stefan pointed at his ring and they arched their necks to get a look at it. It was a bright azure color, completely transparent and crystal clear.

"What does that mean?" Katherine asked

"It means she's at peace..." Stefan said confused and Katherine looked at him funnily

"Yeah well duh!" she said pointing towards Damon's room and Stefan threw the newspaper at her

"It's been like that for 45 minutes" he replied annoyed

She said 'Oh' while Armaan just looked amused at the whole conversation

"What's wrong with peace?" Katherine asked curiously

"Caroline... seriously? Her at peace? That is like you not being a bitch... she's always freaking out about something" Stefan said fondly

Katherine sighed knowingly and and turned her head slowly to Armaan who was pretending to be nonchalant and cocked her brow at him suggestively

"What?" Armaan asked innocently and she laughed

"I knew you would like her... and you said all my friends are stupid" she added menacingly and Armaan looked shocked

"Really?... she is _your_ friend. How?" he mocked putting one hand on his mouth and Katherine rolled her eyes

"Whatever so did you impress her with you Jedi tricks?" she teased and he laughed and nodded his head "That was nice of you though" she added sincerely

"Uh... what the hell are you talking about?" Stefan asked annoyed at being left out

"Ask Damon or Caroline" Katherine laughed

"Where is my sister?" Armaan asked suddenly

"Still with Sam and the witch" Stefan replied

"Then why are you here?" Katherine asked confused and Stefan groaned

"I _might_ have killed the witch's sister while I was ripper Stefan... in front of her" he replied sadly

Katherine was about to say something to him when Armaan's phone rang and he picked it up

"What Naina?" he asked exasperated and they all heard her screaming from the other end. All three vampires were on their feet as they hung on to her mumbled words... but only three of them really registered with any of them.

Klaus is here.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N- Here goes chapter 15... Took too long to update this I know I'm so sorry, I realize that I have too many stories and finding it difficult to update it on time, so sorry about that, I'll try to be faster, also why this chapter is more than 6000 words!. Hope you bear with me, and to answer an anonymous review about how long this story will be, well I can foresee at least 10 more chapters might even be more. Hope you guys like a long story! This chapter is slightly on the lighter side, I noticed it was getting too intense so I hope you like and please let me know what you'll think. REVIEW tc... _

**Chapter 15 **

"So... when you say Klaus is here...?" Damon asked skeptically as he watched Armaan and Katherine pacing the living room, while Stefan sat frozen on the couch "You mean here in India or here in Delhi?" he added worried as Caroline joined him placing a hand on his arm

"He's here" Armaan said forebodingly "Here in Delhi, Naina saw him... he's here" he added firmly and Stefan gasped and stood up

"What do you mean she saw him?" he asked confused and Katherine looked at him like he was crazy

"She saw him as in saw him Stefan... what else can that mean?" she replied rolling her eyes

"W... but we have to get to her" Stefan said incredulously and Damon shared his confusion, Armaan should have been freaking out about his sister being so close to Klaus... but he wasn't, he was as calm as ever "He can and will kill her" Stefan added when Armaan seemed undeterred

"Naina will be fine" Armaan said confidently

"Ok I get that your sister is pretty but that won't stop Klaus from killing her" Stefan said haughtily and Katherine turned to glare at him and placed a finger to her mouth telling him to shut up and he was taken aback and a little pissed

"She will be fine trust me... she must already be out of there" Katherine reassured and Armaan nodded his head and Caroline sighed in relief but Damon wasn't yet convinced

"Uh... how? This is Klaus?" he countered and Armaan ignored him as his brother came into the room carrying a bag and handed it to him and took a step back and mutely watched them

"Sam" Katherine said simply and Damon nodded slowly, he was probably the only one among them who actually had a fighting chance against Klaus.

"We need to leave now..." Armaan said finally looking straight at all of them "We get to Naina and we leave for Ranthambore... now" he added looking straight at Caroline who flinched and shook her head furiously

"No... no we can't leave yet" she pleaded looking at Damon "Bonnie's flight lands in 2 hours, please we have to get her and then leave... I'm not leaving without her" she added in a firm tone, though her voice was breaking.

Armaan sighed and turned to look at Katherine who understood what he was trying to imply so she shook her head and walked a few steps closer to him, knowing full well that Caroline would not agree to leave without Bonnie.

"The airport is a public place Armaan" Katherine said softly "He's not going to try to kill us there, we pick up her friend and we bolt ok..."

Armaan sighed clearly not happy about the delay but nodded nonetheless and Caroline opened her mouth to thank him but was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He closed his eyes when he saw the caller-id and snapped the phone open

"Naina... where are you?" he asked immediately and the rest of them moved in closer to hear her response

"_I got a taxi" she said in a small voice "I'm just driving around the city" _

"Ok good..." Armaan commented and Katherine and Aryan looked relieved, whereas the rest of them were still in shock that she managed to get away from Klaus "Go to the airport, wait in the arrivals lounge we're coming" he added

"Okay" she replied and stifled a sob

"What's wrong?" Armaan asked alert, he had a blood bond with his sister so he knew she wasn't hurt

"_Sam..." Naina said softly, it was clear she was crying by now "He's dead" she added a little croakily _

Armaan practically stumbled back a step which surprised Caroline, Aryan hung his head sadly whereas Katherine slapped a hand to her mouth as her eyes widened and watered in disbelief

"What..." Armaan mumbled incoherently "How?"

"_Klaus" Naina cried and snapped the phone shut _

A low and dangerous grumble left Armaan's chest as he heard her words, and Damon shifted uncomfortably whereas Stefan looked dumbstruck and Caroline shared his expression. Aryan moved forward a little and put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, Armaan looked completely lost and for a minute he just swayed at one spot staring at the ground, his eyes livid and his fists clenched by his sides and it seemed that everyone in the room was frozen in place... unable to move, fixed to the spot...

Caroline reached out for Stefan's hand instantly, coz she knew what was happening but he didn't... he didn't even know about Armaan powers, and as she had expected his eyes were widened in fear and he was jerking his head as if trying to clear it but it wasn't going to work. She squeezed his hand trying to make him calm down; she remembered how freaky it felt when it happened to her last time. Damon was experiencing the same thing but since Caroline and Katherine had explained it to him he wasn't freaking out like Stefan... but it wasn't exactly a good feeling either.

Armaan had apparently forgotten about his companions at that moment as he continued to stare into space, he was startled from his reverie when he heard the soft sob from Katherine behind him, he jerked as he realized that he wasn't the only one hurting and turned around to face her. He gently placed a hand on her arm, which was a big deal for him... and she slowly pulled her hand off her mouth and sat down on the arm of the chair, still looking shocked. Stefan and Damon jerked and stumbled a few steps forward when Armaan's effect was removed, though Caroline didn't startle she knew exactly what was going to happen and Stefan looked at her shocked while Damon mumbled "That was weird"

The three of them looked on at Katherine Armaan and Aryan who were still deadly silent, each wanting to offer a word of comfort but having no clue what to say. It was Caroline obviously who was first to speak

"I'm so sorry" she whispered softly, her gaze lingering on Katherine... she knew Sam was one of Katherine's only friends.

Katherine smiled at her a little, her eyes still shining and Damon and Stefan were sure they had never seen her cry before... they didn't think she even could cry. Armaan cleared his throat as Aryan removed his hand from his shoulder, taking a deep breath he looked straight at Caroline

"We leave now... his men will be coming here" he said and Damon flinched

"They know we're here?" Damon asked fearfully and Katherine nodded

"They might, we can't take a chance. If Klaus found that witch then he can find us too" she said getting to her feet and wiping her face, returning to her 'ready to rip' mode

"Can we fight them off?" Stefan asked unsurely, he knew how powerful Klaus's vampire's were.

"Yeah" Katherine and Caroline said at the same time surprising Stefan, who looked completely lost... he had no clue what was going on here

"We'll be fine" Katherine assured him tilting her head to Armaan who was stuffing book after book into his bag, but stopped suddenly closing his eyes and growling in frustration, turning around to look at them

"Calm down" he growled and Katherine looked nonplussed

"I'm calm" she said a little offended and he shook his head

"Not you Katerina" Armaan said gravely "You" he added looking straight at Damon, and everyone was startled, especially Stefan. He always thought that his brother was practically impossible to hassle. Caroline turned to look at Damon concerned tugging on his arm, but he tried to shush away her concern... but he actually even looked hysterical.

Damon looked straight at Katherine, who knew why he was this frantic, she was feeling it too but she had better control on her emotions that Damon ... Klaus had killed Sam who was probably the strongest amongst their group... if Sam couldn't defend himself being so old, what chance did they have even with having Armaan on his side, even though Damon didn't completely trust him. Katherine shook her head slightly and pinched her eyes closed, no need to scare Stefan and Caroline.

"You need to calm down" Armaan repeated rubbing the side of his temple "You're all over the place; it's messing with my powers, my head's too heavy... You need to control it or I will remove it" he added warningly looking at Katherine to intervene.

"Damon calm down" Caroline said before Katherine could intervene, cupping Damon's face moving closer to him, even though she didn't want to do it front of Stefan "Please Damon, it will all be okay trust me, if you don't calm down yourself he will do it... and I know you won't like that so do it consciously. Look at me, I'm telling you everything is gonna be okay... okay?" she added sweetly craning her neck to look into his eyes and he exhaled strongly and nodded his head.

"Thank you" Armaan said dryly after a few seconds as he felt his head get lighter and Stefan looked bewildered from one person to the next before he burst out

"What the hell is going on...?" he yelled and Katherine sighed and was about to explain when she and Armaan suddenly tensed and turned to look at the door, their fangs protruding on instinct

"What..." Damon asked but Katherine motioned at him to keep it down, he glanced at Stefan both understanding that someone was coming and slowly pulled Caroline behind him

"How many?" Katherine mouthed to Armaan, but he didn't respond. His eyes were closed as he craned his neck further trying to concentrate on something. Katherine knowing what Armaan would want done motioned to Aryan

"Aryan" she whispered so softly that Damon and Stefan barely got it "Go in that room" she pointed to the room behind them "Stay inside, lock it and don't come out unless we say so" he nodded and made his way to the room and Damon and Stefan both tried to push Caroline along with Aryan but she grumbled and stayed put in her position behind both of them.

Armaan suddenly opened his eyes standing straight and looked at Katherine mouthing the number 'Nine' and rolled his eyes when she smirked arrogantly and waved a hand nonchalantly, she tilted her head slightly towards the back and Stefan was sure he saw Armaan nod ever so slightly. Armaan turned around looking at the little of Caroline visible behind Damon and Stefan and extended his hand out to her, she took it almost immediately and was surprised when Damon actually stepped aside so she could move closer to Armaan. Stefan was looking at Damon incredulously unable to believe that he had just allowed that.

Caroline gasped slightly as Armaan placed his hand on her bare palm and she felt the same thing happen for the third time that night, but it was gone soon and her hands went to grip at the sides of his t-shirt and behind her Damon and Katherine were rummaging for weapons whereas Stefan was just staring at her blinking in surprise. Caroline didn't move from her position behind Armaan, her hands holding tightly onto his t-shirt as she heard the door bursting open and a blur of bodies and noises around her.

She watched as Katherine ripped off a hybrids head in one clean swipe and tore into his friends neck, practically severing his head, it was clear that she didn't need any help... she was probably enjoying this. Armaan was not exactly fighting per say, he had his hands extended out keeping safe distance between the four hybrids that were surrounding him and Caroline, and it seemed as if there was an invisible shell around them since none of the hybrids were able to get any closer to them, instead they were all trembling in their spot and she watched in disbelief as in a second they tore into their own friends necks and started ripping their hearts out. She screamed as the hybrid standing closest to her had his head cut off by his own hybrid friend. Damon had already killed his hybrid, aided by Katherine who saved him from getting staked. Stefan though was fighting two on his own, Damon stepped in holding one firmly in place as Stefan plunged his hand out to rip out his heart... but didn't see the hybrid behind him lunging at him, stake in hand but Armaan did as he zooped closer to them with Caroline tagging along and extended his hand out towards the last remaining hybrid who halted suddenly and came to a stop a few feet from Stefan, the stake falling from his hand as he screamed in agony and looked up at the ceilings in anguish and darted out of there and into what used to be Damon and Caroline's bedroom.

"Mine!" Katherine said bossily pointing at the room where the hybrid was hidden and walked into the room flipping the light on and watched in amusement as the hybrid started screaming again and tried to leave but she pushed him back and ripped his heart out as he continued screaming.

Damon heaved a sigh of relief as he saw eight of the hybrids lying on the ground and the last one dead in the room, whereas Stefan looked like he was going to faint if someone didn't explain what was happening to him, just as Katherine was going to explain Damon interrupted her

"Why the hell are you clinging to him Barbie?" Damon asked annoyed looking at Caroline still holding onto Armaan's waist. She looked down confused but still didn't remove her hand unable to form words but just shook her head at Damon refusing to move. Armaan chuckled amused at Damon's expression and pulled on Caroline's hand, pulling her jacket up so he could touch her bare hand and her eyes widened, she gasped slightly and her posture slouched from the alert one minutes before. She removed her hands from his waist and Armaan rolled his eyes when she smoothed the creases on his shirt that her tight grasp had caused... Katherine laughed loudly at Armaan's expression and even Damon found it funny. Caroline beamed at him and moved away a little, and Damon seemed to relax.

"I made her fear being separated from me" Armaan explained looking at Damon softly who nodded in understanding "I can't protect her if she isn't around me during the fight and this was just a sure shot method to ensure that" he added shrugging his shoulders

"Thank you" Damon said sincerely surprising Caroline and Katherine

"Just fulfilling my promise" Armaan said simply glancing slightly at Katherine who almost smiled but stopped herself when she saw Stefan's expression

"Before you blow like Mt. Vesuvius Stefan" Katherine chided looking at him "Armaan has special powers, witch mother and all that jazz... long story short, he can control fear... heighten it, reduce it, remove it, ingrain it and even sense it... which is what he did to them" she said pointing at the dead hybrids "And that's also his power you felt when he found out about... uh Sam" she added her voice getting heavier and softer at Sam's mention.

"What... lik- how? But... fear?" Stefan stuttered looking perplexed and Caroline giggled at his expression "Fear... but wait control fear... you can _control_ fear?" he asked using the same tone Damon had

Armaan sighed and nodded, he hated how long it took people to understand his powers.

"Questions later, now we leave" he said fiercely and Stefan looked like he was going to argue but Damon punched him on the shoulder to shut up "Aryan come out" Armaan called out and Aryan stepped out of the room and looked around at the dead hybrids on the ground without a hint of emotion on his face

"But... why did they kill each other?" Stefan asked confounded pointing at the hybrids that had surrounded Armaan and Caroline and had killed each other "And why was he screaming like that..." Stefan added turning to look at the hybrid inside the room. Damon glared at him but he ignored it and advanced closer towards Armaan but Katherine cut him off

"They killed each other coz Armaan made them fear each other" Katherine explained pointing at the ground "And him... he made him fear light so he fled to that room" she added and Caroline furrowed her brows as she took all of that in, it made sense her room had been dark which is why the hybrid ran to that one and started screaming once Katherine turned the light on

Stefan blinked in amazement gulping almost nervously and mumbled a soft "Wow!" Caroline chucked at his reaction since her's had been the same.

"Please later" Armaan pleaded shaking his bag in his hand and heading towards the door and they all nodded and followed him out the door.

They reached the Delhi international airport half hour later, and saw Naina sitting in the arrivals lounge with a coffee in hand staring at her feet with a blank look in her eyes. Her head jerked up when she felt the presence of her brothers and stood up to hug Aryan tightly and placed a soft hand on Armaan's arm who nodded and grazed his eyes over her, inspecting her for any injury. Katherine nodded her acknowledgment of her wellbeing as well, whereas Caroline Damon and Stefan felt largely ignored... but that was to be expected.

"How?" Armaan asked cautiously and Naina shifted uncomfortably on her feet

"Klaus went to kill me but when he realized who I was he changed direction to the witch we had gone to meet and Sam was too distracted in trying to protect her and in all the mess... somehow Klaus got him at a disadvantage and ripped his heart out" she replied in a hushed tone wincing at places.

"I always knew Sam was sweet on that witch" Katherine smirked, but the underlying pain was evident in her voice

"He was a great man" Armaan commented stoically, his slight slur betraying his steely composure

Strong. That is the word Damon had been thinking of, strong... Sam had been strong, 800 years old strong and yet Klaus had killed him like he was nothing, and this made him very nervous. Caroline tugged on his and Stefan's arms and guided them away from the rest of them, sitting down in a coffee shop far away so that the rest of them could have some privacy. It was probably a good idea, Sam was a friend to those people and they needed to grieve for him and in private.

"Ok... fear thing explain now" Stefan demanded as soon as they down

"You think about it too much it'll give you a headache" Damon sighed and Caroline rolled her eyes

"It's not that difficult Stef... ask what you want, I know the basics" she said sweetly and he looked at her funnily

"How do you know about all this?" he asked cautiously

"He showed me" she shrugged simply and Stefan still looked confused

"Uh.. Ok...Why?" he asked and Damon nodded his head furiously

"I don't know why..." she said thinking deeply "I guess coz I'm the one amongst us who scares the easiest, if I didn't know what was happening when it happened tonight I think I would have freaked the fuck out" she added in a low whisper and Damon chuckled at her choice of words

"Well whatever... I just can't believe someone can control fear" Stefan said worriedly

"It freaks me too Stef" Damon offered knowing his brother real well "Katherine says that he is as motivated to find Nico as we are, we are just going to have to trust her on that... it's not like we can actually do anything to him" he added bitterly

"He won't hurt us, I know that" Caroline said confidently "Unless we give him a reason to"

"It's never a sure thing when you have to add that last line Care" Stefan warned and Damon widened his eyes at him telling him to shut up so he did, though the message was clear, despite Caroline adamant trust in Armaan, Damon and now even Stefan didn't fully trust him.

"I'm just glad that you didn't play by your big fat ego today" Caroline said softly looking at Damon and he cocked a brow

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you let Armaan protect me, you didn't fight that" she replied knowing how hard that would have been for him

"He's stronger than me Barbie, than all of us... he has a better chance of keeping you alive than me, I won't fight that" he said somberly

"Good" she said cheekily flashing a smile and she just knew from the look on his face that he was going to kiss her, so she quickly turned her face to the other side to look at Stefan and started talking to him about stupid tourist things, but she caught the small flash of anger on Damon's face but she had reacted faster than she had time to think and she didn't really mean to hurt him, but she wasn't going to shove it in Stefan's face either. Her hand searched for Damon's and she held onto it tightly but he removed it roughly. She winced at that but continued her conversation with Stefan even though she knew the second they were alone Damon was going to yell at her.

A few minutes later Katherine and the others joined them and it was quite an uneasy situation as it was clear that Armaan just wanted to get moving and Naina seemed to be lost in limbo and Katherine was getting wearier considering Armaan's restlessness and Damon was just in a bitchy mood and no one could really tell why. Caroline was just about to ask him to come with her to the gift shop coz she could see that his snarky comments and looks were pissing off Armaan and that was a deadly thing to do... but fortunately just as she was about to say something it was announced that Bonnie's flight had landed so she grabbed Damon's arm forcefully and dragged him towards the arrivals gate before anyone else could stop them.

Once they reached there, she physically turned him to look at her coz he refused to do so and from the look on his face for a second she thought he was going to rip her hand off

"Don't be mad Damon..." she started but he screeched her off

"Then what should I be huh?" he yelled "Should I be happy that my girlfriend won't kiss me in front of other people?"

"That's not it Damon" she countered though she stumbled for a second when it registered that he had called her 'girlfriend' "I slept with you in the open, next to a world heritage monument... it's not like I'm shy" she whispered and he still looked pissed

"But you won't do it front of Stefan" he countered and she shook her head trying to find the words "How is that supposed to make me feel Caroline?"

"Do you remember how it felt Damon, when you were in love with Elena..." she began

"I was never really in..."

"When you loved Elena and she purposely kissed Stefan in front of you" Caroline continued "Don't you remember how terrible that feels, I do... I felt the same thing when I would see you looking at her back then... and I _won't_ do that to Stefan" she added firmly and he winced slightly at the memory

"I wasn't going to kiss you on purpose... just coz Stefan was there" he said slowly and she nodded

"I know it wasn't on purpose Damon but" she explained "But... I saw that you were going to kiss me and I just thought of Stefan sitting next to me so I reacted, I just reacted... it wasn't meant to hurt you, it's not like I don't want to kiss you" she added in a soft voice looking at her feet and heard him sigh in frustration

"You have to stop being so nice Barbie..." he grumbled and she smiled and picked up her head, she knew that when he used her pet name he had forgiven her.

"I'm sorry" she said meekly "I just reacted; I want you and I also want Stefan to be my best friend but I also want you two to be brothers. I'm trying very hard not to be Elena"

"I know I know" he said nodding his head and holding onto her face "But I have to warn you Barbie, I'm paranoid when it comes to my brother... I promise you this won't be the last time I get insecure over him" he added warningly

"It's like we've exchanged personalities" she joked "But you don't have to worry about Stefan" she added seriously

"I'll always worry about Stefan" Damon said gravely and she looked at him sadly

"What can I do to make that better" she asked sincerely

"You're already doing everything right Barbie" he said softly and she smiled widely and even gave a small clap and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly but tore away quickly when she heard the shrieking scream of 'Caroline!" from behind her.

Caroline squealed in equal furor when she saw Bonnie and ran towards her as Damon rubbed his ears in despair and motioned for the rest of them to join them, Stefan was the first to make his way shaking his head no doubt at Caroline's high pitched eagerness, Katherine looked equally amused though a bit weary whereas the rest of them looked like they didn't give a shit.

"Bonnie... how are you?" Caroline asked as she hugged her friend to death and controlled her tears

"I'm good... how are you? Are you okay? Where have you guys been? Why did you guys just take off... you have any clue how mad Elena is...?" Bonnie rambled and Damon chuckled

"One at a time Bonnie" Stefan mocked as he reached her and shook her hand.

"I'm sorry we just left like that Bonnie... they didn't really give me a choice" Caroline huffed pointing at Stefan and Damon

"Well in our defense we didn't think you would leave Elena witchy" Damon shrugged

"Are you kidding?" Bonnie said shocked "I would _never_ pick Elena over Caroline." She added like it should have been obvious

Damon watched as Caroline beamed at Bonnie for that and practically melted to the floor.

"Yeah well we didn't know that" Stefan said a little abashed

"If you had asked I would have left in a second" Bonnie assured them and Damon rolled his eyes when Caroline started crying "Especially since Elena became Katherine 2.0" she added angrily

"Hey!" Katherine jibed irked and Bonnie's gaze shot to her and her mouth fell open

"Don't be mean to Katherine... she's my friend" Caroline warned and Bonnie snorted looking from her to Stefan and Damon expecting them to laugh out at her statement but they both had matching looks of disbelief on their faces

"She's not lying" Damon commented

"Yeah no joke... it's really weird" Stefan added causing Caroline to pout and stick her tongue out at both of them

"Okay..." Bonnie said a little wearily and they knew she was going to not be okay with this but then her gaze fell on Armaan and his siblings and her eyes widened as her mouth fell open in a comical 'O' shape as her sight was stuck on Armaan and she stuttered making gurgling sounds like a baby and for a second Damon thought Armaan was doing something to her but he looked just as surprised, an amused smile plastered on his face.

"How... what... you're" Bonnie muttered grasping out for Caroline's hand "You guys know what he can do right?" she added looking at Caroline fearfully

"Unfortunately" Stefan said bitterly

"It takes a while to get used to it" Katherine offered as sweetly as she could, and Damon couldn't help but be so amused by the fact that vampire Barbie could make Katherine be nice to a witch to get in her good books.

"That's... wow... that is amazing!" Bonnie said with a small laugh looking at Armaan again who smiled shyly and swayed on the balls of his feet while Naina and Aryan had similar smirks on their faces, quite used to people reactions to their brother.

"You must be very strong if you can sense that" Armaan pointed out and Damon nodded well aware of her powers

"She can fry me like a barbeque" Damon puffed and Caroline giggled whereas Bonnie was still staring at Armaan like he was some god or something, Damon noticed that Katherine on the other hand for some reason looked uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"I couldn't do that you though" Bonnie said pointing at Armaan still in awe and he looked confused

"Why not?" he asked

"I think I would be too scared to even attempt that" Bonnie replied without thinking, blinking rapidly

"I could just take that fear away you know" Armaan in a low hushed voice that made all the girls shiver slightly, he flashed his dimples and Bonnie laughed

"You're amazing!" she blurted not even caring of how it sounded causing Armaan to smile shyly again and Damon saw as Katherine scowled and shot her a dirty glance

"Those were my exact words when I found out" Caroline giggled and now it was Damon's turn to scowl.

"Can we gawk at Armaan later?" Katherine said crossly and Damon was getting more amused by the minute "We need to move"

"Yes... we should get going" Stefan agreed with her and went with Caroline and Bonnie to help with her bags whereas Armaan and the others went to arrange transportation. Armaan had already instructed the witch Arabella to go to Ranthambore and meet them at a particular point and he was sure that she would be there; she couldn't afford to cross him or she would be frozen in fear forever.

Damon held back Katherine just as she was about to follow Armaan and she looked at him angrily

"Oh my god!" Damon exclaimed as it finally clicked in his head "Katherine... you're jealous" he said laughing and she huffed and put her hands on her hips

"What?" she screeched

"Bonnie and god of fear's little flirty session... you were totally jealous" Damon said unable to stop laughing

"I'm not jealous" Katherine enunciated every word though the looks she was still throwing Bonnie were very against her words

"Why would anyone like him?" Damon asked once he had stopped laughing

"Why _wouldn't_ anyone like him?" Katherine shot back and Damon shrugged

"He's okay..." Damon said nonchalantly and Katherine laughed darkly

"If that helps your ego Damon" Katherine chided "But still I'm not jealous" she added in a firm tone

"Whatever you say bitchy" Damon waved his hand in her face and she snarled in his face and moved to walk away but stopped and turned back to look at him and smirked in her typical Katherine way and Damon just knew she would say something nasty

"Just so you know Armaan really really liked Caroline... he very rarely helps people like he helped her" she snipped

"Then why aren't you jealous of Caroline? Damon asked amused, he knew she was just saying that coz he had caught her and he didn't actually worry about Armaan that way.

"Because I know that for Blondie it was only be you Damon" Katherine smirked "If Stefan can't change that, Armaan sure as hell can't" she added devilishly and Damon smiled... actually genuinely smiled at Katherine in 148 years.

"This is all a part of your plan right?" Damon joked "You know pretend to be nice but you actually have an evil hidden agenda?" he added doing that eyebrow thing and she laughed and simply winked at him before running back yelling at Armaan to wait for her.

"Why are you smiling liked that?" Caroline asked suspiciously when Damon joined her and Stefan and Bonnie outside the gate waiting for the cars to come.

"Nothing" he replied trying to keep a straight face but burst out laughing instantly

"What... why? Tell us?" Stefan demanded peering from the side of Bonnie to look at his brother

"Oh nothing big... just you know... Katherine is lusting after Armaan and all that" Damon said wiping the water from his eye and Caroline eyes widened in delight and Damon stuffed his ear shut and soon enough she let out a loud squeal

"Really... that is so good, they look nice together" Caroline commented dreamily already planning the engagement party in her head

"Huh... never saw that coming" Stefan said surprised "How do you know" he asked turning to Damon

"Coz I could practically see her plotting witchy's murder when the two of them were flirting" he replied and Bonnie snapped her head to look at him

"I was not flirting" she said squeakily

"Yeah right!... 'You're amazing!'" Stefan snorted mimicking her making air quotations and Bonnie looked at him surprised

"What happened to you Stefan?" Bonnie asked laughing

"I blame Care" Stefan said shrugging his shoulders and Damon chuckled

"People really have to stop blaming me" Caroline sighed and Bonnie just seemed surprised by everything

"But you know isn't it a good thing that in between all this drama at least Katherine realized her feelings, if they can actually make something of it... it's worth all the trouble isn't it. It makes up for all the uncertainty and fear" Caroline said softly looking at Damon and they all fell silent not really knowing what to say to that

"Yeah it is Barbie" Damon said leaning forward a little "Maybe we should shove king of fear in the right direction, he looks like one of those doofus who has no clue about women and their weird signaling methods, he might be the only person who has never fucked Katherine over and I know how loyal she is to him, he might actually make her more bearable" Damon added thoughtfully and was startled when Caroline suddenly cupped his cheek and kissed him on the lips softly placing a hand on his chest, his hand wrapped around her waist on instinct and he smiled against her lips knowing that his interest in playing matchmaker had made her happy. She gave him a huge warm smile when she pulled back

"Did you mean that?" she asked a little croakily and he nodded and tilted his head to look at Stefan who had suddenly gone tense, his forehead at maximum brooding and was balling up his fists and shifting uncomfortably on his feet and Damon at that moment felt _so_ bad for his brother so he calmly removed his hand from Caroline's waist as she removed her hand from his face and chest and he tilted his head towards Stefan explaining why he did that, and she smiled at him warmly for that.

"Damon" Bonnie said astonished "Did you just admit to caring about Katherine being happy?"

"I blame Barbie" Damon smirked

"People really have to stop blaming me" Caroline repeated and when no one answered she burst out "Why does everyone blame me?"

"Because you're the sweetest thing that has ever existed" Stefan and Damon said fondly at the same time and Caroline sighed

Bonnie just looked from one to the other completely confused and burst out

"What is going on here? Since when do you kiss Damon, and since when does Stefan get jealous of that... why is Katherine your friend, since when does Damon care and when did Stefan get fun? And and and... How do you know those people, and why are you wearing that huge rock Caroline... Oh my god! You're engaged to Damon" Bonnie rambled breathlessly as the others watched amused

"Actually I gave her that ring" Stefan intercepted and Bonnie looked even more confused

"So... you're kissing Damon and you're marrying Stefan?" Bonnie asked in an adorably nonplussed voice causing all three of them to burst out laughing

"Absolutely right witchy!" Damon exclaimed "It's gonna be one hell of a dramatic wedding" he added howling as they climbed into the waiting car leaving a cranky and confounded Bonnie standing by the side stomping her foot.


	16. Important AN

**I have to be honest with you guys, Daroline and Steroline were my first otp in tvd – and midway season 1 I was an out and out Daroline shipper. I loved writing stories for them as well as the Stefan/Caroline/Damon triangle, but once Klaus walked in in 2x19 I was gone for, I swear I had no control over what happened. I still wrote a little Daroline after 2x19 and beginning of season 3, but 3x02 sealed it for me – Klaroline went from a crackship to my obsession. **

**I'm very sorry to have to say this, but I honestly cannot write Daroline anymore; drabbles and small things of them I have and I will continue to write (on request) but I have to admit now that I won't be continuing any of my Daroline stories and that's why I've decided to put up these A/N's in my fics. **

**I did this because it was time I stop ignoring the WIP's in my page and also many of the stories have been read and reviewed and people asked for more, I wish I could give you more – but honestly Klaroline just ruined me. And I'm a crackshipper at heart, Daroline was and in a way still is a crackship, so as of now my writing inspiration somehow always finds me in the vicinity of Klaroline, carlijah, steroline or klarolijah. I'm very sorry for this, but I hope you all understand! **

**I hope those of you who like Klaroline read my Klaroline stories! All I can say is I'm sorry for giving up on these fics but I just have lost all inspiration for Daroline! **


End file.
